Is This Paradise?
by AmazingForever
Summary: In which George and Arashi, become better friends, Miwako and Isabella are here for the ride, And George gives away more of his past then expected. Will they ever get to paradise?
1. Chapter 1 Questions

Arashi Pov

*I walk into his house, he was suppose to pick me up thirty minutes ago, and drive us to school, he suggested it, so we could talk about some new designs he came up with, but he didn't show, so I ended up walking here, I tried the knob before I knocked, and to my surprise, the door opened, so I strolled in, taking in the "rich" boys big loft apartment,  
I hadn't been here often. We were always kinda friends, but we only used our hangout to meet, and the occasional picking someone up for school, never had I had a tour in his place, I had to admit it was massive* Pov over Arashi clutched his bag as he walked through the place, then he put his book bag on the shiny floor, looking in slightly jealous awe,  
Arashi wasn't one to want for lots of flashy things, but having the means to get them, would be nice, after wandering for a while in search, he finally stumbled upon who he was looking for, a bathroom door was open, and he saw him bent over face in the sink. "Washing your face takes this long?!" Arashi shouted, causing George to turn around suddenly, "Its only you" George said in his cool manner, "Only me, huh? You were suppose to drive me to school long ago! Where were you?" Arashi asked frustrated, "Here" George said, Arashi walked up to him, "Don't be smug,  
I was waiting I should have went without you!" Arashi said, "But instead you came to shout at me?" George asked,  
a small smile on his face, "Uggh, You're imposib- Hey what's with your face?" Arashi suddenly asked, as if it sparked a memory, George quickly turned away, moving his face out of Arashi's eyesight, "Nothing, if you wanna wait in the car you can" George said. "But your face-" Arashi was saying, but George interrupted, "It was nothing, just wait in the car"  
George said giving him his keys, "Alright, but hurry, or I'm taking your car, to leave you here" Arashi said in a snapish but joking manner, George just chuckled, Arashi soon left the bathroom, hearing the door shut and lock behind him, after getting lost for a bit, he finally went out, and unlocked George's car and sat in the passenger seat. *I know I saw something there, by his temple and eye, were they stitches?* Arashi questioned in the car,  
*But why the heck would someone like George have stitches? He doesn't seem the type to get into a fist fight,  
maybe he'll tell me when he gets here* Arashi thought, soon his thinking was interrupted when George got into the car, he held out his hand to Arashi, and he gave him his keys, which he started his fancy car up with,  
starting down the road, in his speedy manner like normal. "Hey George" Arashi said, "Yes?" George said eyes on the road, "Do you have stitches?" Arashi asked, as George stopped at a red light, George turned to look at him, pulling his sunglasses off, "Where?" George asked, Arashi gasped, seeing they were gone, *Did I imagine it?*  
Arashi thought, "You must be hiding them!" Arashi said, George shrugged, and put his shades back on, "Let me drive, you want to make it to school in one piece right?" George asked, "Whatever" Arashi mumbled,  
now highly curious if his friend/"boss", was hiding some sort of a violent past.


	2. Chapter 2 Be my Friend

After school, Arashi tried to subtly ask George about what he saw that morning, they all met at their hide out the, Atlier,  
to get started on crafting beautiful clothes. "Arashi?" Miwako said,  
"Hmm?" Arashi responded, "Why're you staring at George?"  
She asked, Arashi snapped out of it, "I'm not staring-  
I'm thinking!" Arashi snapped, "Okay...What about?" Miwako asked, "I'm thinking..." Arashi said, looking back at George,  
who quietly kept sketching in his design book, "I don't know George very well" Arashi said, "Hmm, me neither! I'm sure Isabella knows the most, she's known him longest. Why interested just now though?" Miwako asked, "Er, I dunno, just forget it"  
Arashi mumbled, "Okay!" Miwako said happily getting back to work. ~The hours ticked away, Isabella left first, Miwako leaving soon after, as the sun went down, George and Arashi only remaining~ "I know what you're doing" George finally said after minutes of silence,  
"What do you mean, I'm trying to get my clothes done" Arashi said, George chuckled, "Arashi, you don't normally stay this long, you want to keep questioning me don't you?" George asked, "You think you're so smart! I just lost track of time,  
I'm going right now!" Arashi said aggravated, "There's the door" George said calmly, "Smug butt" Arashi mumbled, before grabbing his coat, going up the stairs to the door, *Imagine, me, even caring about that-* Arashi was ranting in his head,  
but stopped cold after he tried to open the door. "Locked?!" Arashi shouted, "What are you fooling with up there Arashi?" George asked getting up, "Why the heck does this lock from the outside?!" Arashi shouted shaking on the door,  
"I dunno, who even locked it anyways?' George asked trying the door himself,  
"How the heck should I know! All I know is we're stuck in here!" Arashi shouted,  
"What can we do?" George said with a shrug, "We can call Miwako, to let us out!" Arashi said, George went and sat back down, "You can't" He said, "Why not?!" Arashi asked,  
"No reception, we're under ground, we're just gonna have to wait, till we get let out tomorrow" George said, "How can you be so calm?" Arashi asked annoyed, "There's nothing we can do" George pointed out, "Whatever" Arashi said sitting next to George. George tilted his hat over his eyes, relaxing back, "Hey, as long as we're down here..." Arashi said,  
"Mmm?" George mumbled, "Tell me about those stitches?" Arashi asked curiously, "Still haven't forgotten about that eh?" George asked, "How could I?" Arashi asked, "Okay, I'll tell you,  
since we've got nothing else to do, but you can't mention this to anyone else" George said,  
"I won't, just come on!" Arashi said excited. "When I was young...and still slightly unaware of my parents situation, of being unmarried...I was switched from one to the other, and as it happened, I had a special relationship with each, but that changed once I took up dress designing and crafting" George said, his tone more serious then smarmy, Arashi tilted his head, "Eh? What happened?" Arashi asked,  
George sat up in his chair, his head down, so that his hat still shielded his eyes. "One day,  
when I came to stay with my father- Before I'd even unpacked my bags all the way, I finally showed him one of my dress..." George said, swallowing before finishing his story, drifting into a flash back.  
Young George Koizumi stood in his "room" in his fathers house, his suitcases neatly against the bed, one was open, he held up a beautiful red sparkly dress up in the mirror, admiring his work.  
"Beautiful, Dad's gonna love this" George said to himself, "George! Come down here" His father called, George smiled tucking the beautiful thing under his arm, "Coming daddy!~" George called back in a song song, going down the long wide stairs. "That boy...What's his mother doing to him? He's been more and more prissy, every time I see hi-" George's father was mumbling, just before he heard George's shoes hit at the bottom of the stairs. "Daddy!" George called out holding the dress up to himself,  
from where his father Joichi stood, his back was turned towards him, while he drunk his coffee looking over his stocks. "You're here, now how about we go to a sports game, before you finish unpacking Jr.?" George's father suggested as he turned around, he stopped cold, seeing his SON holding the dress up to himself,  
a wide proud grin across his face, His hand started shaking holding his coffee mug, "George what the heck is that?" He asked angry, "Its mine, don't you see? Its a beautiful dress I-" George was explaining,  
but his father breaking the handle off his mug, sending the coffee to the the floor, breaking the rest of the mug, sending shards of it and drops of coffee to splash everywhere, George backed up seeing the frightening look in his fathers eyes. "Da-Daddy?" George stuttered, "You little priss..." Joichi seethe, "What?" George asked nervously, his father quickly seized him by the arm, frightening his small son, "Daddy that hurts!" George shouted, "You don't think I have enough going on, the stocks are down,  
that mother of yours is hounding me for child support, and now I find out the son I'm supporting, is a little priss!" His father shouted, George's blue eyes filled with tears, his father hadn't ever been very nice, but he never did something like this to him, and he was trembling with fear, "Dad-" George was saying, but his father interrupted, "Shut up, no priss is allowed to call me that!" He shouted punching him in the face, making his son fall to the ground, with a hard thud, George dropped his dress, grabbing his face, feeling warm blood coming down his face. and some out of his mouth, from his gums, that had a tooth ripped from them. George's eyes were blurred with tears, he watched his dad kick his dress to the side,  
before looking down at him, "Repack your bags, and go back to your mother's, I don't wanna see you around here" He told him coldly, George got up, grabbing his dress, quickly running upstairs to nab his things,  
tears came down his face, but he didn't voice his cry, he just left out like his father told him, calling his mother to pick him up, trying to make a unbroken voice as he did so. ~Flash back end~ "That's how I got the stitches...I had to go to the hospital for the injuries, it hurt, but at least that was one tooth that came out without all the wiggling" George dryly joked, "Ge-George" Arashi gasped taking George's past in, he had no idea, he would have learned something like that, and now that he had, he was at a loss for words. "Surprised?" George asked looking at him, a small smile at his lips, "Yeah, how could I not be!  
You never told us that!" Arashi said frowning, "There wasn't a purpose, what would you all do to change the past? Its over and done with, me and my dad's relationship has improved since then as well" George said getting up, he went to make himself some tea at the bar, "But George...That's some heavy stuff, how can you even talk to him after all that?" Arashi asked surprised, "Its easy, I say"Hi, thanks for all the money pops" " George said chuckling a bit, "Well hey, your a better man then I" Arashi said putting a hand on his shoulder,  
"That's a stupid reason to get mad at your son...So what if you're making clothes? You're doing great, and if you need a friend I'm right here" Arashi said, "Arashi...Will you come to my home this weekend?" George asked,  
"Sure it'll be fun, hey you've got a huge place, and probably all kinds of snacks, count me in!" Arashi said with a big smile, a small smile came on George's face as well.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't be a game

"Good evening Arashi, glad you could make it" George said, after letting Arashi into his home,  
Arashi walked in still in slight awe, "Want me to take your bags?" George asked, "Hmm? Oh yeah, where will  
I be staying anyways?" Arashi asked shaking out of his daze, "My room?" George said taking Arashi's bags,  
Arashi tensed a bit. *George is a little strange to be alone with...But, maybe it won't be that bad, he's  
my friend after all...* Arashi thought, while he walked around George's huge apartment, he soon found himself  
in what looked like a living room, with a big cream colored couch, cushions thrown across it, with many wild looking  
designs, from galaxy ones, floral prints, to ones made to look as though they were ripped jeans. Arashi ran his  
hand over the cushions, *Soft...I've never seen anything like it* Arashi thought, "Like them?" George asked entering  
the room, Arashi jumped a little, turning around, "Erm, yeah, where did you get them?" Arashi asked, "Here, there,  
and everywhere, the material was hard to find" George said walking over, to pick up a galaxy cushion, "Oi! You designed  
these?" Arashi asked surprised, "Yeah, I had a little spare time, and the couch was looking a little dull" George said,  
smirking at Arashi's astonished expression, "I thought you only did dresses" Arashi said, George shrugged, "So, what do  
you wanna do now?" He asked, "I don't know, how about playing a vid- ah, you probably don't have any" Arashi said  
plopping on the couch, George sat next to him, "Have what?" He asked, "Video games, but you probably don't,  
you don't seem like the type" Arashi said, "I don't huh?" George said getting up, "Yeah I mean, you're all fancy,  
and high society, somehow I can't imagine you playing video games" Arashi said chuckling a bit at the thought,  
"Excuse me" George said, before leaving the room, Arashi shrugged, leaning back into the comfortable couch.  
*I wonder if I offended him...* Arashi wondered, he looked ahead of him, past the coffee table, where a huge  
flat screen TV was mounted. *Score! I bet he gets every channel!* Arashi thought, quickly scanning for the remote,  
there were three on the coffee table, one for a dvd player, one he wasn't sure, but finally he saw one with  
the TV symbol on it, and quickly nabbed it. "Let's see what there is to see" Arashi said to himself, just as George  
entered the room, "Arashi, Do you like any of these?" George asked, he put some game cases on the coffee table for  
him to look through, Arashi's eyes lit up. "Mario kart, Grand theft auto, Resident Evil! George you play?!"  
Arashi asked, "Nope, I just like to see how much dust, they can collect" George joked, Arashi scoffed pushing  
him, and George laughed some, "Well, let's play them! Come on stick em in!" Arashi said excited, "Okay,  
put one in, I'll get some refreshments" George said, "Awesome" Arashi said getting up, he got the Grand theft auto  
game, and headed to the big TV, in search of the entertainment systems, while George went around the couch,  
to the kitchen, "Yo George, what do you have to drink in there anyways?" Arashi asked, "Tea, coffee, Fruit water"  
George responded from the kitchen, "You're holding out! Don't you have any booze?" Arashi called, "I have a  
few alcoholic beverages, but I haven't touched them in forever" George said, "Even better! Put it over some ice,  
and bring em out!" Arashi said, as he powered up both the TV, and the gaming system, "Are you sure Arashi?  
You only want alcohol?" George asked unsure, "Yeah! Quit being so uptight about this! Let's live tonight,  
I'll teach you how to be a real boy!" Arashi called laughing, putting the controllers on the couch, Arashi heard  
George chuckle from the other room, "Whatever you say" George said, coming into the room with a silver platter,  
which carried a tall bottle of wine, and some drinking glasses, he sat them on the coffee table, and started to  
pour some drink into each, filling the sparkly glasses half way. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" Arashi  
shouted excitedly, taking a big swig from his glass, George took a small sip, before grabbing his controller.  
The two started to play the night away. Arashi doing most of the laughing and shouting as they played on,  
making jokes causing George to start laughing too, loosening up from his normal serious, and smarmy behavior,  
he was soon making jokes as well, and shouting whenever he messed up on the game, causing Arashi to laugh even more  
at George's different behavior, after they got through the first three games, and over half the bottle of wine,  
they started to get hungry. "Yoooo Georgey, what do you have to eat around here?" Arashi asked, he was now somewhat  
sprawled on the couch, one arm over the back, while the other held his controller, one leg on the arm of the  
couch, and the other hanging off the side, while George had his shoes off, both feet up on the couch, his knees  
up to his chest, holding his controller in his lap. "I could cook us something" George suggested looking Arashi's  
way, "Nahhhh! I'd be bored waiting, besides this is a hangout, we should order some food!" Arashi said, "Okay"  
George said getting out his cellphone, switching it back on, Arashi frowned, "You had your phone off all this time?"  
Arashi asked, "Yeah, I usually turn off my phone, unless I'm expecting someone important to call" George said,  
"What if it was a emergency?" Arashi asked, "They could call someone else" George said, scrolling through restaurants  
on his phone, "What if it was a death in the family?" Arashi asked half joking, George glanced at him, "I'm not  
THAT close to any of my family members" George said, "You're evil" Arashi said throwing a cushion at him,  
George snickered before tossing it back, "How does pizza sound?" George asked, "Awesome! How many are you getting?"  
Arashi asked scooting closer to see George's phone, "I dunno, two, medium? What do you want on them?" George asked,  
"Chicken, onions, bellpeppers, and olives!" Arashi said, "Okay, Imma get beef, onions, spinach, and bananapeppers"  
George mumbled calling the pizza place, to place the order. Arashi watched him, cross his leg, as he smoothly told  
the worker what to bring, he felt his stomach growl with anticipation, he started refilling his glass with wine,  
already feeling a little tipsy, from what they drunk earlier, just as he brought the glass to his lips, he heard  
George get off the phone. "Thirty minutes or less, or my money back" George said with a wink, "How much did it cost?"  
Arashi asked, "Like twenty bucks, why?" George asked, "You're not really gonna fuss over that little money, if they're  
late are you?" Arashi asked, "Arashi" George said putting a hand on his shoulder, "My time and money is precious"  
He said, Arashi snickered, "I bet they'll come one minute late and you won't pay" Arashi said, "You know me so  
well" George said, then he got up stretching, "Wanna play another game while we wait?" He asked, "You got more?"  
Arashi asked, after drinking some wine, "Yeah, I've got a sick game, and its both our style" George said with a wink,  
"What's that mean?" Arashi asked confused, "You'll see" George said, before leaving the room, Arashi laid back  
waiting for him, a pleasant smile on his face. *I didn't think I'd have this much fun over here, George can be pretty  
cool, and chill when he wants to* Arashi thought, George soon returned, he peeked out the window, before he waltzed  
to the couch, "Not here yet" George said with a smug smile, "Stop hounding those pizza people" Arashi said laughing,  
George shrugged, "Hey if they're early I'll be fed, and if their late, I'll keep my money and be fed, either way I'm happy"  
George said, Arashi just shook his head, "So what game do you have?" He asked, "Its pretty cool, although I don't  
play it much, since I'm usually working, even in spare time, it isn't much fun alone" George said, *I wonder  
if he meant just playing the game, or being home in a whole...* Arashi thought, while George started setting up the game,  
*Come to think of it, I have my band members, so I talk to them, Miwako stay's with her sister and niece, so she'll  
have somebody, even Isabella, has her friendly butler, George is just alone...* Arashi thought frowning a bit, "Which player do you want  
to be?" George asked, "Hmm?" Arashi said getting out of his thoughts, "The games a karaoke, and dance mash up,  
someone sings, and someone dances, so which one?" George asked, "Erm, I'm not a dancer, so I guess I'll sing!"  
Arashi said standing up, George tossed him the mic, while he wore some straps on his wrist, ankles and neck,  
so the game could track his movements. "Which song should we do?" George asked, "Hmm" Arashi hummed, while looking  
through the selection, "What about sugar, from maroon five? I think I have those moves down" George said rolling  
back his sleeves, "Do you now? Well let's do it, we'll absolutely kill it" Arashi said grinning, George nodded and turned it on.  
The music started, and the lyrics followed, and they both started. "I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down, I need your  
loving, loving I need it now" Arashi sung, while George danced, doing one step forward then back, twisting his  
wrist forwards in the movement, in a pop and lock motion, they glanced at each other, "When I'm without you, I'm  
something weak, you got me begging begging, I'm on my knees, I' don't wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in  
your love, and its killing me when your away, oh baby, Cause I really don't care where you are, I just wanna be there where you are,  
and I gotta get one little taste, Sugar~ Yes please~" Arashi sang smoothly, while George's dancing got more intense,  
he stood more erect,rolling his shoulders back, then brought one leg to the other, swaying downwards, touching his knees  
to the ground for a brief moment, before standing back up, he rubbed his fingers through his blue hair, at the "oh baby"  
line, then started rolling his shoulder back, while flexing his chest out. They continued dancing and singing the night  
away, till the pizza came, unfortunately for George on time, they took a small, break to eat a few slices, the boys  
sampling each others creations, before getting back to the game, they danced and sung t; A place for my head  
by Linkin Park, then to La la land by Demi Lavato, much to Arashi dismay, and protest, but he eventually agreed, and ended  
up singing it well, and laughed, while also being impressed with George's dancing, it was something close to  
broad way performance, where you look like, your doing normal activity, with a twist of dancing and emotion,  
and he pulled it off beautifully, it was soon two thirty in the morning, when they turned off the games, and had  
finished their pizzas, and wine, now both gasping on the couch, from all the activity, and yawning from the lateness  
of the hour. "Man, is it really that late?" Arashi asked yawning, "It is, you want to go home?" George asked,  
"Yeah I guess, I have to sleep sometime" Arashi laughed. Knowing it'd still be a little weird to stay over,  
even though they'd planned on it earlier. *Maybe another time* Arashi thought. "Kay, Let me get my keys" George's said stumbling up  
from the couch, "You're gonna drive?" Arashi asked surprised, "Duh, I'm not gonna send my guest home, this late  
on foot" George said, getting his keys, and hat, "Should you be driving? Aren't you drunk?" Arashi asked, getting  
up, "I'm tipsy, not drunk" George said going to the front door, Arashi followed, getting his things, "Isn't  
that the same thing?" Arashi asked, "I'm sure the cops can't tell the difference, from how I normally drive"  
George said smirking back at Arashi, "You're dangerous as heck" Arashi said, "So are you punk boy" George said  
heading out, Arashi followed him, shutting the door. "If we get in a wreck, its your fault" Arashi said closing  
the passenger door, "It'd be both our fault if we got hurt" George said starting to drive, "Oi! How so?"  
Arashi asked, "You got in the car, and I started to drive" George said, Arashi sighed sinking down in his seat,  
the streets were mostly clear, and quiet, besides George's speedy turns, making skid sounds, as he sped  
through the streets, Arashi was a little freaked out, but he couldn't help but grin, enjoying the fast beat it  
brought to his heart. George soon got Arashi home, they said their goodbyes at the car, but he didn't leave till  
he saw Arashi go into his apartment safely, then he sped off, to get some sleep of his own, both having had  
a enjoyable time. The next day, after the meeting at the gangs hangout, at Arashi's band practice, he was still  
talking about the fun he had, going around using George's name, he also couldn't help but hum "La La Land",  
while he tuned his guitar, getting him some strange looks, soon after the practice was over, and Arashi was about  
to leave, his band mates stopped him outside. "Yo Arashi" One of the leads said, "What's up?" Arashi asked, swinging his  
strap tossing his guitar on his back, "What's with you today?" One asked, "What do you mean?" Arashi asked,  
"You've been all smiley, and humming some girly tune" He said, "Eh?! What are you trying to say?!" Arashi asked  
angry, "Don't get mad at us, you're the one acting like a sissy" A lead said, "A sissy eh?" Arashi asked still  
angry, "Your not gonna be a sissy, are you? You've already been making clothes with two girls, and that fancy  
boy" He said pushing him, "What!? No way dude, its just clothes, I'm still the same" Arashi assured, "Oh yeah?"  
One asked, "Yeah! What am I suppose to do, to get you guys off my back"? Arashi asked, "I got an idea" One said,  
a glint in his eyes, "What is it?" Arashi asked folding his arms, "Punch the next fancy sissy boy, that comes by  
here, don't do it, you'll be known as the baby girl of the band, from now on" The band member said, the others  
started to agree, making Arashi more on edge, "Whatever guys, next person I see, bam, you'll see" Arashi said,  
"Alright then" They said, they waited for a good while for a good person, but no one came up, and just as Arashi  
was going to leave, already having his nerves shot, from the agreement, someone started to stroll over.  
"Perfect here comes one, let em have it Arashi!" A band member said, "Yeah, give it to em!" The other shouted,  
just as a shiny shoe rounded the corner, along with its owner, pulling their hat down in greeting, Arashi swung,  
even after his brain made out who it was, he just wanted to clear his name, but now he knocked down a good  
friend of his. "You got him!" One band member said, "Yeah boooooi- Hey isn't that George Koizumi" One  
said, "Yeah, money bags, let's get out of here before we get a law suit!" The other said quickly running,  
calling for Arashi, who stood, stunned, with George in a sitting position on the ground, holding his face,  
where he'd hit him, he felt guilt wash over him, and he didn't know what to do, so he ran, just after George looked  
up at him. *Dang it! What did I just do!?* Arashi screamed in his head, as he ran away from the scene, his heart  
pounding in his chest, as his shoes stomped against the pavement, while he ran to catch up with his friends.


	4. Chapter 4 Prince vs Punk

Later that day, Arashi worked up his nerve and tried to call George. "Hello" Arashi heard George's voice, "He-hello, George-" Arashi stuttered out, he stopped abruptly, hearing George continue speaking, "You've reached the duke of fashion, if I don't get back to you, the meassage you left didn't sound important" George's recording played, *Dang it* Arashi thought, he hung up, trying to think of what else he could do, he tried to call again, but got the answering machine again, and decided to leave a massage. "George,  
its me, Look, I'm sorry, I just didn't think, I hope you're okay, uh...Call me?" Arashi left the choppy message, he laid back on his bed, slightly waiting for the phone to ring, but it never did, so he eventually fell asleep, the next day, which was Sunday, they went to the Atlier to make clothes and hang out like normal, and Arashi noticed a difference as soon as he came in. "Good morning Isabel, Miwako" George greeted. "Good morning!" Miwako said happily, "Morning George- What happened to your face?" Isabella asked concerned, noticing a small purple bruise on his face, "This? Its nothing don't worry about it" George said with a small smile, "Did someone hit you!?" Miwako asked, reaching to feel George's soft silky face, "Forget about it, its over and done with now" George said, gently moving Miwako's hand, before going to sit, and start doddling in his book, Isabella came from behind the bar counter, she stood in front of George, worry creasing her forehead. "You're blocking my light Bella" George said,  
when she didn't move, George finally looked up, Isabella cupped his cheeks, softly rubbing the bruised area, "George,  
did you get into a fight?" Isabella asked, "It wasn't anything big, honest, I'll be healed in a little while, so let's drop it" George said, Isabella let go of him, still looking concerned, before walking away. "Arashi sat feeling his stomach churning, thinking about what he'd done, *Why doesn't he say what happened? Its killing me...* Arashi thought, till a light shake from Miwako got him out of his thoughts. "Arashi, why don't you ask George what happened?" Miwako asked confused,  
"Cause he doesn't want to tell" Arashi quickly said, "Yes Miwako, I'm sure Arashi couldn't get it out of him anyways" Isabella said, "But he doesn't even seem concerned- You do wanna tell the person to leave George alone don't you?" Miwako asked,  
looking at Arashi with her big innocent eyes, that somehow made Arashi feel even more guilty, "Miwako..." Arashi said quietly,  
"Excuse me" George suddenly said, he left to the other room. and Arashi watched him go, "Is something wrong?" Miwako asked,  
"Nah, let's just get back to work" Arashi mumbbled. But unlike guilty Arashi, and the more mature Isabell, Miwako couldn't help but continue questioning George when he got back, George was relaxed about it, and kept denying anything happened, but Arashi was getting more and more sick, hearing about what he'd done over and over again, and George pretending nothing happened till he snapped. "Miwako!" Arashi shouted, making everyone look his way, "Leave George alone, if he says its nothing,  
its nothing- He probably just got hit by some punk, who wasn't thinking straight!" Arashi yelled, Isabella and Miwako's eyes widened, "That's right" George said filling the silence, of the girls staring at Arashi, "So let's put it behind us hmm?" He finished, "Okay..." Miwako said, "Take care of yourself George" Isabella said, George nodded getting back to work, Arashi gave one last glance at George, he seemed to be calmly working away. *I hope he meant that..* Arashi thought.  
Later that evening as everyone started to leave for home, Arashi stopped George at his car. "Hmm?" George said, looking behind himself, "George? About yesterday" Arashi said, George leaned against his car, folding his arms, "I'm listening"  
He said, Arashi sighed, "I'm sorry okay? It was a lot of pressure, I wasn't thinking and-" Arashi was saying, but George stopped him, "Are you done with all the excuses?" George asked a smirk on his face, leaving Arashi with a confused look on his face, "George I'm being honest!" Arashi said, "I didn't say you weren't, like I said in there let's drop it" George said, turning to open his car door, but it slammed closed again, George looked, seeing Arashi's hand on the door, "I wanna make it up to you, were suppose to be friends right?" Arashi asked, "You want to make it up to me?" George asked, his smug smile returning, "Yeah!" Arashi said, "Okay then...Just, don't hit me again" George said, "That's it?" Arashi asked surprised, "That's it" George said getting into his car, putting his shades on, smirking at Arashi's surprised expression,  
before driving away. *I hate to admit it* Arashi thought looking at the orange sky, *But George is pretty cool...* He thought a small smile coming on his own face. ~Next Friday night, Arashi and George were back in George's apartment to hang out again, this time, deciding Arashi would stay over, after they had made up, and starting talking during the week~ George led Arashi through his big apartment, past the living room, on into his bedroom, "I've hooked the system up in here, you can choose what you wanna play, I'll go get some snacks" George said, "Okay- Hey George" Arashi said stopping him, "Yeah?" George said, "Aren't you scared your room will get dirty?" Arashi asked joking, "No, I'll have you clean up any mess you make" George said, "Aw man" Arashi said, George snickered, before leaving, Arashi walked around his room,  
it was nice, a big bed with curtains, beautiful white sheets, another tv mounted over the book shelf, Arashi laid on George's bed, noticing the tv was in the perfect position from down there, he reached to the nightstand for the remote,  
he clicked it at the tv, only to feel the bed start moving. *Is this a freaking rumble feature?!* Arashi thought the bed continued vibrating, Arashi put his hands behind his head relaxing, *This is amazing...George's family must be so rich* Arashi thought, he heard steps coming back that way, and remembered he was suppose to be getting a game,  
so he quickly jumped up, selecting a boxing game, just as a George came back in. "Hey Arashi, I got us some ramen-  
You were on my bed?" George asked, seeing the bed still lightly shaking, and the covers rumppled, "Yeah"  
Arashi said, "Nice hmm? Anyways, I got us roasted chicken, some veggies, and a fried egg on each" George said,  
giving Arashi his bowl, which he drooled at hungry, "Ahh...You wanna box?" George asked, "Yeah, you know how right?"  
Arashi asked smirking, "Yeah I guess, let's finish our food first though" George said, "Okay" Arashi said.  
George sat on his bed crisscrossed, pulling his chopsticks apart, having the bowl between his legs, he reached over,  
and turned the rumble off his bed, and started to eat, Arashi sat down in a chair, starting to gobble down his food.  
"So George, Any special clothes you been working on lately?" Arashi asked, "Hmm..Well, I had a design in mind,  
but I can't seem to put the picture on paper, to even start working on its physical form" George said frowning a bit,  
"Well, can you describe something about it?" Arashi asked, starting to slurp up more noddles, watching George stir his around, "It should be lacy, with silk, a ballgown, with rainbow colors, I don't know if I should go with stripes, or circles, or if the lace should be at the bottom, or for all the trimming, like for the waist and stuff...All I know is, its going to be perfect, when I get it down" George said, "Heh, a little over confident aren't we?" Arashi asked, "Why shouldn't I be?" George asked, sticking up some cabbage, chewing and swallowing, "I'm a genius" He finished, Arashi snorted, "Something funny Arashi?" George asked, "No, let's just start playing" Arashi said, putting his empty bowl down, "Okay" George said putting his bowl on his night stand,  
"Oh, you're not finished, we can just talk some more" Arashi said, noticing half of George's ramen still in the bowl, "Nah, I'm finished" George said, "I can wait seriously" Arashi said, "I'm done Arashi" George said,  
"Okay..." Arashi said, putting on the controller's boxing gloves, George put his on as well, after rolling up his sleeves on his white dress shirtl he put his cowboy hat away, and stood prepared, Aarshi turned the game up, and they started to hash it out. Like before Arashi was the one to start yelling over the game, George making fun of him for it, but after getting beaten and mocked by Arashi, he started to take the game a little more seriously, both getting competitive, yelling insults at one another, and playing each one, asking the other for a rematch, when the other would win, after some hours of fighting, Arashi worked back up his appetite,  
and was asking George about another snack. "You're hungry already?" George asked a little surprised, "Yeah,  
its been hours, aren't you hungry?" Arashi asked, George made a face at him, which Arashi looked back at with confusion, "I'm not hungry, I just ate, you're welcome to get something else though" George said casually,  
"Alright, where's your kitchen from here?" Arashi asked rubbing his hands together, "Go out of my room, down the hall, take a left, go down that hall, the opening on the right from there, will lead you to the living room,  
across there behind the couch is the kitchen, knock yourself out" George said, Arashi sighed, "Your house is like a maze dude, fer real" Arashi said, getting ready to head out, "Just a second, take the dishes with you Arashi"  
George said, "And what will you be doing? Setting up the other game? I wouldn't mind playing that karaoke and dance game again" Arashi said grinning, George made somewhat of a sour face, "How about we just listen to some music before bed, its late anyways" George said, "Its only one thirty! And besides, you love that game" Arashi protested,  
"Well, I don't want to play, you're welcome to it though" George said, "Alright, whatever, we'll listen to music"  
Arashi mumbled, "Good, see you soon" George said patting Arashi's shoulder, giving him a smile, before going to his walk in closet. Arashi scooped up the bowls, and headed out to find George's kitchen, following his instructions. *Man, George is acting weird- Even for George, well maybe its nothing, it is late, he must be tired, I guess I don't know what he does apart from school, and crafting dresses* Arashi thought with a shrug,  
he finally made his way into the kitchen, washing out his bowl, throwing the chop sticks away, he put wrapping over George's food, and put it into the fridge, he stopped looking around in the place for food. There were many things in there to choose from, from fresh vegetables, meats, to things for the microwave, *He must have just went to the store* Arashi thought excited, he started taking food out, he made himself a few sandwiches,  
to eat, while he waited for some microwave dinners to cook. *Delicious! I got to come over more often* Arashi thought,  
chowing down into his roast chicken sandwich, his phone buzzing got him out of his food fantasy, he took it out seeing it was Miwako, he quickly drunk the sandwich down with a tall glass of strawberry juice, before answering it. "What's up girl?" Arashi asked, Miwako giggled on the other end, "I just wanted to see if you wanna come over Arashi!" Miwako said happily, "When?" Arashi asked, hoisting the phone between his shoulder and ear, while he took his dinner out of the oven, "Ummmm, now?" Miwako said, "Like right now?" Arashi asked, "Yes right now silly,  
Mikako, her hubby and Alice are out, they went on a small vacation this weekend, and I stayed here, but I got lonely so...Do you wanna~?" Miwako asked, Arashi's faced reddened, He took a bite of his dinner, swallowing it before he spoke, "That sounds great" Arashi said, "Great! Come over soo-" Miwako was saying, when Arashi heard a thud from the other room, he moved the phone back, trying to listen for more movement but heard nothing,  
"Arashi?" Miwako called concerned, "Huh- Oh!" Arashi said putting the phone back on his ear, "Sorry Miwako,  
I heard a thud..." Arashi said, still looking into the other room, "Eep! Is someone in the room with you?"  
Miwako asked nervously, "Huh? No in the other room, I'm in George's apartment actually" Arashi said,  
"Oh, I didn't know, were you just leaving?" Miwako asked, "No, well I guess I am now" Arashi said,  
"I don't want you to leave Georgey for me" Miwako said, "Huh? I'm sure he won't mind" Arashi said finishing off his food, and juice, going to see what that thud was about, "But you already made plans, that would be rude Arashi!" Miwako said slightly scolding, "Alright fine, I'll stay..." Arashi mumbled, making his way back to George's room, he found him with his pajama's on, he was sitting against a door, with his head down his hand on his face, he looked like he was tensed. "George?" Arashi said surprised, "Is everything okay?"  
Miwako asked picking up on his shock, "Imma call you back.." Arashi said hanging up, he put his phone in his pocket and walked over to George, who remained seated, he kelt on the floor by him. "George hey,  
hey!" Arashi said getting slightly more frantic when he didn't respond, so he started shaking him, George quickly looked his way, almost like he snapped back to life. "Huh?" George asked quickly, Arashi stared at him in concern, "Dude what happened, what're you doing" Arashi asked frowning, "I..dropped something" George said standing up, Arashi stood up with him, "Dropped something?" He asked with disbelief, "Yeah, but I'm fine, you ready to listen to some tunes?" George asked casually, walking over to his stereo, to turn it on,  
Arashi continued staring at him still a little confused. ~Arashi Pov~ I kept staring at George as he turned on some hiphop, and sat to listen calmly, Just a minute ago your on the floor, looking like your head's splitting now your nodding it to music? Maybe he did get worked up over dropping something...I mean George is a little weird. ~George's Pov~ After Arashi left to eat, I went to get some clothes, then I wanted to take a bath, and get dressed for bed, I just really wanted to sleep, the little I ate didn't agree with me and I was just tired,  
but I didn't want to come off as a bad host, I actually like to spend time with Arashi. After I took my bath,  
I started feeling a little dizzy, I tried to quickly brush my teeth, and get dressed, but my head kept pounding,  
just as I walked back out into my bedroom, my vision went fuzzy, the previous sounds shut off, and I fell to the floor, Dang it! I tried to stand but my head is still spinning so I sit against the door, trying to get myself together when Arashi came in, I don't wanna deal with these questions, and I don't wanna complain about falling, what would Arashi do about it anyways? I put on some lively music, and just try to forget about it,  
this isn't the first time its happened. ~George and Arashi spent the rest of the night listening to tunes,  
even some from Arashi's band, which brought up a few bad memories, of them making fun of what he was doing,  
but it didn't bug him too much, they continued to chat and listen, before it got too late, and they started to get ready for bed, while Arashi got a little cleaned up, George pulled back the covers, after much convincing George got Arashi in the bed~ "Don't you think this is weird?" Arashi asked, "No...You're my friend,  
I invited you over, and you stupidly didn't being a sleeping bag" George responded, "Yeah but, I could have slept on the floor, or the couch!" Arashi said, still uncomfortable, "But my bed is more comfortable, besides,  
siblings do this all the time" George pointed out, "But we arent' siblings!" Arashi said, "So, we're friends,  
same thing right? Two people who have a good standing friendship, in a bed, I'm not gonna do anything"  
George said joking, "Promise?" Arashi asked his tone a little more serious, "Yes...I do" George said honestly,  
feeling a little hurt Arashi didn't trust him. "Okay, well, goodnight I guess" Arashi said snuggling under covers,  
"Good night Arashi" George said giving him a small side hug, on his arm, making Arashi tense up, but George didn't notice, he just laid on his side, facing Arashi's back, falling asleep. While Arashi wrecked his brain,  
thinking about what he missed out on with Miwako, to hang out with George, and what his friends would think of him,  
and what his status would be if anyone saw George being so friendly to him, he shuddered at the thought,  
George was a okay guy, but how he acted, and dressed, people are quick to assume things, and Arashi didn't want any part of it, Aarshi sighed, trying to fall asleep in the soft bed, unsure of what he'd do, if it leaked out he'd became more chummy with George Koizumi of all people.


	5. Chapter 5 This is the Last time

~George Point of view~ I woke up in the middle of the night, my heart pounding in my chest, roughly shook me out of my sleep, I was gasping for air, I put my hand over my chest, it soon subsided, but I was still shaken up, I was about to reach to my nightstand, to turn on a light, and read a little,  
like I'd normally do, when I had the abrupt awakening, but a snore got my attention. Arashi, I forgot he was here, I smile a little,  
feeling a bit more relaxed, after my painful experience, Arashi was really trying to be my friend, he made a mistake, but he came back just the same, I don't have a lot of people I can be comfortable with, or people who actually seem to care about me, I frown thinking of my mother and father, one was a drunk who complained to me, and the other, was someone who fooled around, gave money and pretended it could patch up him not being there for me. Isabella was a good friend, but I never told her everything, I didn't tell her what I told Arashi,  
she knew I wasn't close with my parents and my mothers a drunk, since we were little, but that was it. I smile a normal smile, looking at Arashi, he was a good friend, someone I could really open up to, I had a good time with him, and I feel we're close friends.  
I lay back down, feeling my heart beating back normally, a smile on my lips, as I fall back asleep. ~The next morning~ Arashi yawned waking up, he saw George still asleep, his hair a little tussled from sleeping, his covers were wrapped up around his neck, and he was breathing quietly, faced in his direction. *Still asleep...Maybe I should-* Arashi thought, about to push George to wake him up, but he stopped, memories of last night flooding his head, the anxiety, of being too close to George making his head spin,  
and stomach churn, *I don't wanna start acting like George, or for people to assume things, I'd rather hang out with Miwako today*  
Arashi thought, he slowly got out of the bed, and grabbed his bags, *I'll take a quick shower, and leave, I'll spend the morning with Miwako, I can't have a whole day without George, since we go to the hangout to make clothes, but I can leave with Miwako,  
I just need a break* Arashi thought, he went to the bathroom, and quickly brushed his teeth, then took a shower, he put on his clothes, and got his bags to head out, he peeked at George, who was still asleep, then he left out his bed room, creeping around the house. *Dang it, where was the way out...?* Arashi thought, as he went around George's home, he made it into the kitchen,  
to a clothes supply room, to a second bathroom, then into the living room, he finally went down some halls, and found the door that lead out, he sighed happily, opening the door, his smile soon faded away, when he saw George leaned against his car,  
looking through his mail, *How the heck!?* Arashi thought aggravated, "Arashi~! Your awake" George said chipperly, "So are you..." Arashi said slowly walking down to George, "Hungry?" George asked, putting his mail in his coat pocket, "Yeah"  
Arashi said dryly, "Get in then, we'll go out to breakfast, before we go to the club" George said, getting into his car,  
Arashi snarled slightly, *I don't wanna be a jerk, but ugh...I wanted a break, I can't be seen with George in the day,  
at least at night I can pretend it was someone else* Arashi thought as he slid into the car, George started the car,  
"Listen to that purr, are you going to get a car like this Arashi?" George asked, "No" Arashi said dryly, Geroge looked at him, "Something wrong?" George asked, "Nope" Arashi said popping the p, "You wanna drive?" George asked, normally Arashi would love that, but right now he was stressed out, and mildly annoyed, "Let's just go" Arashi said, "Okay"  
George said putting his sunglasses on, he started to drive in his speedy manner once again, his grin in place, "What are you hungry for?" George asked, as he smoothly, drove through the city, "Food" Arashi said, George laughed a bit, a geniune smile on his face, "Well I know the perfect place" George said, Arashi sunk down into the car,  
as George drove, they finally got to a restuarant, and George was about to park, when Arashi grabbed at the wheel,  
"Arashi what the heck?" George said, swerving a little, "I don't want to eat in!" Arashi quickly said, getting back to his own seat, "Okay, you could have said so" George said going to the drivethru, George laughed a little looking at Arashi, "Why so touchy?" He asked poking him, Arashi moved away from him, "I'm not, I just don't wanna eat in" Arashi mumbbled, "Okay...Well what do you want?" George asked looking at the menu, "I don't care- Just get anything" Arashi said, "Okay, you'll like this place, I come here a lot" George said, Arashi shrugged, *Its not like anyone I know is here...I could relax a bit* Arashi thought, looking at George while he ordered their food, "Delicious" George said pulling down to the next window, George leaned back looking towards the sky, "Isn't it a nice day" George asked,  
"Its nice, perfect to spend it outdoors" Arashi said, "Maybe after we get done making clothes, we can all go to the park" George suggested, Arashi frowned a little, *He's already making plans" He thought, soon the lady opened the window, "Here's your food, two poached eggs, rice, english muffins, sausage, and tea" The lady said with a smile,  
handing them two plates with silver domes, George handed them to Arashi, then paid the lady, holding her hand when he put the money in it. "Thankyou very much, and have a wonderful day" He said, the woman blushed, "Yo-you too" she said smiling shyly, before taking the money, and closing the window, George heard Arashi snort, as he started driving, "What?" George said, "Flirt" Arashi said, George shrugged, "I couldn't help my charm" He said with a smirk,  
"Wanna eat in the parking lot? I'd look bad if we went to the club, without anything for the girls" George said,  
"Sure" Arashi said, George pulled in, and got his dome from him opening it up, "Make sure you have everything,  
before you start eating" George said, "Okay" Arashi said, looking through his food, "This looks awesome" Arashi said looking at the expensive food, "Its really tasty Arashi, you'll enjoy it" George said, he looked around for a bit,  
then stopped, "Arashi" George said, "Hmm?" Arashi said with food in his mouth, "Isn't that one of your friends?"  
George asked, Arashi went cold, he slowly looked up, seeing one of his bandmates, with some trash, with a restaurant uniform on, going to take out the trash, "Aren't you going to say hello?" George asked smiling, "What're you stupid?!  
Let's get out of here" Arashi whispered, "Arashi clam dow-" George was saying, as he started up the car, "Hurry up!"  
Arashi urged him, George started to drive, not peeling out, as fast as normal, making Arashi angry, he stopped with his angered expression, seeing his friend turn his head that way, he looked surprised then he grinned waving at Arashi,  
just before George tunred the corner and they were out of sight. "Dang it!" Arashi screamed, "What's wrong?" George asked, "You didn't drive fast enough!" Arashi snapped, George's eyes widened, then a smile came on his face, which made Arashi boil with anger, "You want me to drive faster? I'm not actually trying to get pulled over" George said in a joking manner, "You don't get it do you!?" Arashi yelled, "I can't say I do...Even if I did drive faster, it would have just spilled our food" George said, "Who cares?" Arashi asked, "I care, its my car" George said frowning,  
Arashi huffed angrily, George glanced at him, then back to the road, "Arashi...Am I doing something to bother you?" George asked somewhat meekly, which wasn't normal for him, he usually didn't care when someone was flying off the handle for no reason, but he actually felt a little bad and nervous, because of Arashi's rising temper, Arashi didn't say anything, just slowly started picking in his food, eating a few bites, so George kept quiet too, he just quietly parked his car, a little ways from their normal hideout, where Isabella, and Miwako were sure to be waiting, when Arashi saw they were there, he got out the car quickly, and slammed the door shut, rocking the car a bit, he found the nearest trash can, and dumped almost empty plate and dome, George took a few more bites of his food, then got out, throwing his trash away, to quickly follow Arashi, whom was storming down the steps.  
*He's doing it on purpose! He wants to make me look like a priss in front of my friends, so I can spend all my time, with his weird butt, but its not happening! I have my own life too!* Arashi thought angrily, just as his hand touched the door handle, he felt his ripped shirt being tugged at, "Arashi I-" George was saying, but Arashi pulled away, opening the door to go in, Isabella and Miwako's eyes went to the two, when they entered.  
"Arashi Georgey!" Miwako said happily, "Good day" Isabella greeted with a warm smile, "How are you today?"  
George asked a smile on his face, "Good!" Miwako answered, "I'm doing fine" Isabella said, Arashi just roughly took his seat next to Miwako, and George sat on the couch, to start sketching. "Oh Arashi! Is everything okay now?" Miwako asked, "What do ya mean?" Arashi asked, "You know, from what happened last night, at George's place"  
Miwako said, George didn't bother looking up, but Isabella looked over a little intrested, "It wasn't anything,  
George dropped something" Arashi mumbbled, "Oh good, well, are we going to do something today Arashi?" Miwako asked, "I'd love that" Arashi said glaring George's way, "Oh" George said, making the gang look at him,  
"I forgot, at lunch, we can go out today, and spend the day together, since its so nice, me and Arash-" George was saying, but Arashi spoke up, "I thought we canceled that" Arashi said nastily, "We only made plans earlier,  
you didn't say anything about not going out to me" George said a little surprised, "Well I don't want to go"  
Arashi said huffing, "You don't want to go out?" Miwako asked sadly, "No babe, I wanna go out with you"  
Arashi said, "Would you rather I didn't tag along?" Isabella asked, "I don't mind if **yo** **u** come" Arashi said,  
"Then what's wrong?" George asked, "You're what's wrong!" Arashi quickly snapped, making everyone back up stunned,  
but George started chuckling, "What're you laughing at?" Arashi asked, "Your silly act, made me remember I left some pins in the car somehow, come with me to get them?" George asked getting up, going out the door, Arashi remained seated though, "Arashi! Go help George, even if you were playing, you yelled at him" Miwako said, Isabella just watched concerned, Arashi got out of the chair, following George, slamming the door behind him,  
he saw George standing on a few stairs up. "Well! Aren't you gonna get your stupid pi-" Arashi was saying,  
but Geroge cut him off, "I didn't leave any pins, I wanted to talk to you alone" George said, "Yah?  
What about?" Arashi asked stepping up on a stair or two, "I wanted to ask, what the heck your problem is"  
George said, stunning Arashi, he quickly got over it though, "I don't have a problem" He said, "Yes you do, and I wanna know why you've been acting so crabby" George said slightly frowning, "Okay then! You're my problem, and you just won't stop!" Arashi said angrily, "And what have I done?" George asked upset,  
taking a step closer to Arashi, "Your ruining me!" Arashi said stepping closer too, "How!? By being friendly to you?" George asked anger rising in his voice, "There's such a thing, as being too friendly!"  
Arashi said, "What the heck is that suppose to mean?!" George asked, "You know what it means sissy boy!"  
Arashi yelled, meeting George at the last stair, "What did you just call me!?" George asked, "You heard me,  
you're a sissy boy, all the things you do are sissy" Arashi yelled in his face, pushing George against the wall,  
"Then you're a "sissy" boy too, you do everything I do, we're about to make clothes" George said his voice back calm,  
as he stared at him, with his icy blue eyes, Arashi's face twisted in anger. "Priss!" Arashi shouted, punching George in the face, causing his head to whip to the side, blood quickly running down his face, as Arashi heaved in and out air, he took his hands off of George, George slowly put his fingers to his face, feeling the blood that stained it, he swallowed roughly, before quickly leaving back up the stairs brushing past Arashi, still holding his face.  
After Arashi calmed down, he felt guilt press him, thoughts swimming in his head. *Have I really punched him again?  
And without anyone telling me to, except my own paranoid mind* Arashi thought, he wondered if he should go after him, he didn't know what he'd say if he caught him, but he start running just the same. Arashi stood at the top of the stairs watching George's car speed away, he sighed watching it go, what now? It was too late to catch up, and his mind wasn't any less foggy, with what he wanted to say to him, so he instead went back down the stairs, punching the wall before walking in, his lunch and stomping in, startling Miwako and Isabella. "What happened?" Isabella asked seeing the frustrated look on Arashi's face, "Nothing" Arashi mumbbled sitting down, "We heard some muffled yelling,  
is everything okay?" Miwako asked concerned, "Everythings fine" Arashi said, "Where's George?" Isabella asked,  
"Who knows" Arashi said, starting to continue his sewing, "Did you two have a fight?" Miwako asked sadly,  
"No- I mean...He said he had something to take care of, I don't know where he went" Arashi said, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, Miwako and Isabella shared a look, then got back to work as well, the room silent.


	6. Chapter 6 Warm as Ice

~It's been, a week since George and Arashi's fight, that left George bleeding, and Arashi confused with what he wanted,  
he'd been the one, to try and tighten him and George's bound, by learning something about him, then wanted it back apart again, after getting to know George he found he wasn't just about being cool, and making clothes,  
he actually had fun with him, but now as things were going, it seemed he lost him as a friend~ (Arashi pov)  
I look around the classroom for George, but he isn't here, again! First since the accident he hadn't came to the hang out in two days, but had been coming to school, but still giving me the cold shoulder, then he stopped coming school all together, its Friday now and schools about to give out for he weekend, and I feel rotten, I soon started to realise, I was the only person at fault here. After all, George had only been trying to be my friend, he was nice,  
and very giving- But I ruined it with my paranoia, I can never get in touch with him, and I'm about to break from guilt, maybe I should ask for advice on what to do...~After school, Arashi went to seek help, from someone he knew would be understanding to his dumb mistake~ "Miwako? Can we talk?" Arashi asked, grabbing the girls hand, "Sure! What about?" Miwako asked, "Well, its kind of a long story" Arashi said nervously, "I always have time for you Arashi, Miwako said, Arashi smiled a bit at that and the two, started walking from school together,  
Arashi telling Miwako, of him and George's friendship, and how he overreacted and hit George, they ended up in front of Miwako's house when he finishes, now he expects Miwako to cry, and yell at him for being a jerk,but instead she hands him her phone. "H-huh?" Arashi stutters, "Call him, you two can't be enemies forever,and George has to come back to school!" Miwako said, "But I told you, he won't answer my calls, I left him messages already" Arashi said,  
"He won't know it's you!" Miwako said, "He will when we speak" Arashi mumbled, "Well, you've got to do something,  
or else it'll look like you hit Georgey then just left!" Miwako said, "That's not the case!" Arashi said, "Then talk to him,  
go to his house!" Miwako urged, "I dunno Miwako..." Arashi said, "Well" Miwako said leaning up, "Promise me you'll do something?" Miwako said, "I promise" Arashi said, then received a kiss on the cheek, she took her phone back then left into her house, leaving Arashi to think, he didn't want to go over, just to be told to leave, but he wasn't sure how else he could contact George, in his thoughts, he ended up walking past his apartment, to see George's mother coming out.  
" ?" Arashi said surprised, "Hello there...I'm off to the bar, wanna join me?" She asked happily, "No thanks.."  
Arashi said, she shrugged, and turned to leave, but Arashi grabbed he arm, "Hmm?" She said turning around, "Actually,  
could I ask you something?" Arashi asked, "Fire away" George's mother said, "When you talked to George...Did he seem angry?" Arashi asked, "Hmmm?" She hummed pursing her lips, then she laughed, "I couldn't tell, he seemed the same to me, sketching away in that book, the only reason I've been coming over, is because the school, keeps hounding me about why he isn't in school, so I told him, to tell them the reason, so I can have my fun, ya know" Miss Koizumi said,  
Arashi frowned at her, *And she calls herself a mother?* He thought, "Aren't you concerned?" Arashi asked,  
"No, if George doesn't want to go to school, how is it my problem? Anyways, I must be off, byyyye"She said pinching Arashi's cheek before she left, Arashi rubbed his cheek, watching her go, then he looked back to the apartment.  
*With that woman, I still wouldn't know if he's mad or not...Maybe I'll wait a while longer, he has to come out of hiding eventually * Arashi thought before leaving. ~The weekend went by without George,though Miwako still tried to get Arashi to try and go over, he never did, Isabella announced he was no longer answering even her phone calls,  
she was still somewhat in the dark to what exactly was going on, but still had her suspicions. It was now Monday morning,  
and Arashi had decided he was going to go over that day, after class.~ "Alright class, tody, we'll be spending our hours, solving problems in our work books, no talking, and work hard" Their Teacher said, "Yes mam" The students answered, sharpening penciles, or asking friends for some, as the Teacher passed out the work books, after she had finished,  
and was a bout to sit down, while the teens had their heads down to work, she stopped looking past them with shock.  
" ?" The Teacher said surprised, the students looked over as well, all shocked to see their fellow classmate,  
and friend who had so suddenly disappeared, some even more surprised with the mask he wore on his face.

"You're back, we wern't expecting you" The Teacher said still surprised, "Of course not, and you wern't expecting me to leave the first time either" George said, his eyes smirking, "Yes, I would ask what the cause was but, I think I already know" She said reffering to his mask, "You may take a seat, but I don't have the workbook for you" She said, George smiled and took off his hat, "That's alright, I'll just sit" He said, "Oh no Mister" The Teacher said, "I'll go get a extra,  
please take your seat" She said with a small smile, George just shrugged, and went over to take his empty seat, after the Teacher left most of the students eyes were on him, a few people started to welcome him back, before getting back to work, George was starting to sharpen his penciles, when he heard his name again. "GEORGE!" Miwako tried to whisper,  
"Hi there" George said, "George! Where have you been, we've all missed you!" Miwako cried, "That's right, we were all so worried, were useed to you turning off your phone, but you could have told us you were sick" Isabella said, "Sick?"  
Heorge repeated, "You have the mask on, waa, are you okay George?" Miwako asked concerned, "I'm alright, really I am,  
I'll be back to the club as well" George said, "That's good to hear" Arashi mumbbled to himself, "Oh!" Miwako said,  
remembering Arashi and George's fight, she was about to tell Arashi to take this chance and apologize, but their Teacher had came in, and ordered everyone to settle down, after giving George his work book. As they worked, Arashi glanced at George a few times, still wondering what he was about, *I shouldn't have punched him, but does that give him the right, to leave us entirely? And he's still putting up a act, pretending his sick, to hide the wounds...The guilt is terrible* Arashi thought, he knew he had to talk to him, and he said he'd be at the club, but he wasn't sure, with how George was,  
he could be gone before school was over, so he decided next chance he got he'd talk to him, it wasn't easy though,  
even when Teacher's left the class, classmates who hadn't seen George were welcoming him back, or asking if he was sick, and Arashi was about to give up having a moment alone to apologize until, in the last class of the day. "Yes ?" A Teacher said, seeing him raise his hand, George got up, putting his hat over his chest with a small bow.  
"May I get a drink of water?" George asked, "Yes, Yes you may, we're about to give out anyhow" The Teacher said, George soon left, and Arashi watched him like a hawk, seconds after Geroge left, Arashi asked to go to the bathroom,  
he got the bathroom pass, and quickly left the classroom, in search of the blue eyed duke. "He couldn't have gotten far" Arashi mumbled searching the halls, for the nearest drinking fountain, he soon found it- and George! And ran down the hall at him. "Ah ha!" Arashi said, making George glance his way, from filling his cup with water,  
"Found something?" George asked casually, "What do you mean?!" Arashi asked, "What do you mean, what do I mean?"  
George asked taking a sip of water, "You're the one who said, "Ah ha" " George reminded him, "I found you!"  
Arashi said, George looked around, then back at Arashi, "I wasn't lost" He said, slightly chuckling at Arashi's angry expression. "What the heck is wrong with you? We have a fight, you leave for a week, and now ypu're making jokes? I thought you were angry!" Arashi said confused, George took another sip of water. "I was" George said simply, "But you look so calm..." Arashi said, "I am now, I wasn't then, I was upset with you at first, that's why I didn't come to the hang out, but I quickly got over it" George said, "You didn't come to school either though"  
Arashi said guilt in his voice, "That's because I wasn't feeling well" George said, "Wait...Are you serious?"  
Arashi asked, "Of course, when have you known me to stay away from a place, because of a fight? I quickly understood,  
it was my fault I was feeling the way I was, and decided I was tired of it, but by then, I thought I was coming down with a cold, and refrained from coming back you see" George said, throwing his cup away, before replacing his mask.

"So, you aren't angry anymore? Because I did some thinking to, and I found, it was my fault for being paranoid,  
Truth is" Arashi said scratching the back of his neck, "I should be more embarassed, to hang with my band mates then you, you were a good friend to me, and I want to start being a better one to you, if you'd let me" Arashi said, "Let you?" You were the only one stopping yourself, if you want to be my friend, so be it, but if you don't,  
get lost, I don't want my face, being caught in the crossfire, of your unsureties" George said, Arashi shrunk a little, hearing George's blunt words, "Yeah...You're right, um I hope you get better soon George" Arashi said,  
"It'll probably be over tomorrow, it never amounted to anything big, possibly just a case of sniffles" George assured,  
Arashi smiled, then started to walk back to class, George walking with him, in his own quiet thoughts. (George Pov Flash Back).  
After Arashi hit me, I left as fast as I could, I couldn't stand to see the face, of someone I was putting so much trust in, after he'd let me down, I've seen it to many times, in my family alone. After I drove home, I went inside quickly to treat my face, it was sore, but the bleeding stopped, I cleaned it up and put ice on it, then through my empty house to my room, when I stepped inside not only my face hurt, but my head, Why did I ever tell Arashi about my old issues with my father? If I'd never told him, it wouldn't hurt so bad when he hit me, and called me a "Priss"...  
I could have even said more nasty words back at him, or even threatened him, but no, I took it and ran...I lay on my bed staring up, while the cold ice I press on cheek, numbs the pain. I don't want to see, or speak to him again, I decide, and turn off my phone, before curling up and falling asleep.

The next day, most of my pain is gone, and my bag of ice has melted, I yawn, hearing the beep of my phone,  
indacting I have meassages, My other friends haven't done anything, maybe I'll leave it on, in case they are curious of where I am, I think clicking my phone back on, before going to take a shower, I already feel neausus, but its normal- For me at least, at least I don't feel as bad as before, I can walk, and put on my clothes without feeling dizzy, after I do clean, and put a nice sapphire dress shirt, and black slacks,  
I takr my phone with me, and got to make breakfast, I haven't really gone shopping, so my foods low, from when I had Arashi over, over the course of a few months, I stopped eatting as much, although I don't look too different,  
so I don't think anyone noticed...I fix myself a boiled egg, and some oatmeal, and sit down to eat, after a while I get a call, hoping it was Isabella I answer, and hear Arashi's voice, he'd been calling me last night, but it went to voice mail, I still don't care to hear him, so after he says "Hello?!" I hang up, I continue eating slowly.  
At least today I can get some work done on my dress, I haven't told everyone what its for yet, so it'll be exciting when I finish, I've sven decided to make a matching suit to go with it, although the suits easier to design.  
I have decided to do lace for the belt, just above the hips, where the dress flares out, I wanted white and rainbow,  
so I decided to go with pastel colors, for the rainbow, to give it a nice color, and turn some heads, while also looking a bit pure. Like a pure couple about to have their first wild fun...I'll call the set "Pure Fun~" I think,  
smiling at my genius, as I sketch in my note pad, I soon get a irritating text, distracting me, I look to see it was actually Isabella, so I decided to read and answer. "George, where are you? Is everything okay, you left pretty suddenly yesterday" It read, I text back, "Home, I'm fine, and I had something to do", I don't wait for her text,  
and turn my phone off, I'm inspired right now, and want to get some work done. I spend the rest of the day, whenever I felt good about something to sketch, the only negative feelings I had, were towards Arashi, and in that time I didn't work, thinking it'd have a bad vibe on my design. The Next day Is a school day, I look out the window, seeing the just rising sun and yawn, I can't stay mad at Arashi forever...It was my fault for opening up, and getting so offened when he hit me, I can't run away and complain like a little sissy, if I don't want to be known as one,  
the whole thing is stupid, and I'd rather forget it, then keep blaming Arashi, for getting over-emotional, I think as I get out of bed, when I get out I feel ill to the stomach, so much so, that I have to go to the toilet and vomit,  
the action left me trembbing, my stoamch hurt still, and my head is spinning, I reach up to grab my head, and feel a fraver. Am I sick? I wonder, Well there isn't a use going back like this, I think. I flush the toilet, bathe myself,  
putting on pajamas, and go back to bed, I turn off my phone, deciding I need to wait till this cold really sets in,  
so" it can leave, before I go to school, and the club. As the days pass by, I don't feel any better, or worse, just in a state of illness, when finally the next monday, I decided to go to school, after a "visit" from my dads mistress,  
she told me to stop geting people to complain to her, about my education, of course I'm furios at her, for being angry at other people complaining, when she does it so much herself, she doesn't even ask me why I'm out of school, she doesn't care...So after that, even though I still feel wobbly on monday I go to school, and fake everythings fine,  
till it is.(Flash back Pov over) ~After school~ Students flooded out of the school, talking to one another.  
George, Arashi, Miwako and Isabella walked together, having their group once again. "I bet you have great things for us to make, huh George?" Miwako asked happily, "I do, I have a big project, but the design isn't finnaliszed yet"  
George says cooly, "Eh? What is it?" Arashi asked, "You'll see~" George says with a wink, "Let's hurry to the club,  
so we can get back to work!" Miwako said smiling, "Yeah!" Arashi said, "I'm eager to see, if the place is still standing"  
George says, "You jerk!" Arashi said, getting a dry chuckle from George, "We didn't mess it up, honest!" Miwako said,  
George was about to speak again, when Isabella, who'd been silent grabbed his arm. "George..." Isabella said, "Hmm?"  
George questioned, tilting his sunglasses to her, "Actually, not to be rude but...I was hoping we could do something alone, instead of going right back to the club" Isabella suggest, "Whaaa?" Arashi says surprised, while Miwako starts clapping, "Its only fair, they've known each other longest, just don't stay away George! We really missed you" Miwako said,  
"I missed you all too" George said, surprising his friends, he turns to Isabella taking off his hat, "Shall we be off M'Lady?" He ask, extending a hand to her, Isabella giggles "We shall" She says taking his hand, they both go to George's car, George opens the door for her, and closes it, then he gets in his side, with a last wave to Arashi and Miwako, they drive off. "I wonder what Isabella wanted it" Arashi says, "Beats me! But now we can have some fun!" Miwako says grabbing Arashi's hand, going to her own house. Isabella glances at George swallowing nervously, concern on her features, *I hope everything goes smoothly, I just have to make sure of this* She thinks. 


	7. Chapter 7 Closet Skeletons

"Isabella, why'd you have me drive you? Is there something important going on?" George asked, as he drove down the street, his old time friend sitting next to him, "It is, I was wondering...You've been out of school for a while now" Isabella started, "Oh,  
that, like I said, I was coming down with something, not a big deal, I'm back now" George said, "George, you were out for a week,  
and don't think I haven't caught you, at least once, looking ill...Is everything really okay?" Isabella asks, looking at George who kept focused on the road.  
"I'm fine, now may we change the subject?" George says, "No, tell me your symptoms, I think its only fair, after you made us worry" Isabella said, George sighed, "Yes mam..." He says, causing Isabella to smile a bit, "I've been feeling feverish,  
and all around nauseous, dizzy, and weak. It isn't anything to be helped by worrying, and besides I have work to do" George said, "George! How can you be so calm, that isn't normal" Isabella said concerned, "Neither am I" George said with a cheeky grin,  
"What could be more important then you George?" Isabella asked, "A lot of things...Such as my new wears, You'll be the first to hear what they're for" George said, "Please pull over" Isabella asked, George glances at her surprised, before pulling over.

"Is everything okay?" George asked, "May I drive George?" Isabella asked, George sighed, "If that's all, why didn't you just say so" George said chuckling a bit, before switching out with his friend, handing over his keys, while George laid back,  
Isabella started the car back up, glancing at George. "You were telling me about some new clothes?" Isabella said, seeming to get George to brighten back up, "Yes, I'm making a suit, and a dress, for the up coming prom, whoever is crowned king and queen, will also have the chance to wear them, for that night, I've decided to name the pieces "Pure Fun", the white and pastel rainbow, are their biggest selling points, maybe I'll make more sets in the future" George says, "I see,  
sounds delightful George, as always I'll be right beside you in this" Isabella says smiling, George nods his approval,  
they ride in comfortable silence, George seeming to be falling asleep, as Isabella drove, but just as she was pulling into a drive way, from under his hat George spoke. "Isabel...Where are we going?" George asked, Isabella gulped a bit nervous,  
"We're here" She says getting out of the car, George looks up seeing the place, then he frowns, "Before you say anything,  
please just do this for me...I know you say its a cold, but I want to hear it from a professional, and possibly get you some medicine" Isabella says, George sighs and gets out of the car, Isabella gives him back his keys, and shifts nervously, to see his answer, he locks his car. "If it'll put you at ease" George said, Isabella smiles, and takes his silky strong hand in her soft warm one, walking into the clinic, George gives Isabella his Id, and she goes to speak to the receptionist, while he sits in the waiting room. "Hello" Isabella greets, "Hi" The receptionist says,  
"Um, can we have a check up today? I know we should have called in, but we need one right away, my friend isn't feeling well, and we want to be sure what to give him for it" Isabella said, "I suppose we can squeeze you in, give me the information and we'll call you, when its your turn" The receptionist said, Isabella gave her the info, then went to take her seat by George.  
"It'll be a little while" Isabella said, "Of course it will" George says, reading a fashion magazine, Isabella smiles at him, somewhat grateful for her friends calmness, she starts to read a magazine of her own, as the minutes tick away,  
they share a bit of conversation, and show each other articles, till they are called.  
" , you may be seen now" The receptionist calls, "Let's go" Isabella said, putting George's books away,  
George gets up, walking over, he tilts his hat to the receptionist, with a wink, before going behind, where the doctor would see him. A man in glasses, and a doctor coat stands before them. "Yes , please take off your shirt, and sit on the desk" The man instructed, Isabella looked away blushing, as George took off his coat, vest, and undershirt, putting them away, before sitting down. "Yes, now please breath in and out, while I check you" The doctor said, George nods, and does as he's told, they continue with the test, the doctor looking in his ears, throat and eyes, he measures his height and weight, he takes a blood sample as well, then sends him on his way,  
George puts on his clothes and sits back with Isabella.

"How do you feel?" Isabella asked, "Tired, I'll probably go to bed after this" George said with a yawn, "You deserve the rest" Isabella said, George gets another magazine, his tired eyes grazing over the pages, "Are you hungry?  
I could look for a snack machine" Isabella suggested, "I'm alright, if I don't go to sleep right away, I'll eat a little something" George says politely, Isabella nods, before getting out her phone, texting Miwako.  
"Miwako? Me and George are at the clinic for a check up, just wanted you and Arashi to know" Isabella texts,  
she quickly gets a text back, "Are you both okayyyyyy? :O" Miwako texted back, Isabella smiles at her concern, "We're fine. George is tired though, we've gotten done with his test a while ago, and are waiting for results, sure its only a cold though..." Isabella texted, biting her lip slightly,  
"Tell George, we should all totally go out to dinner, after ya'll get back~Arashi" Miwako's phone text, Isabella chuckles a bit, "Will do, but I'm sure, he'll want to do it tomorrow, he's really tired from the test" Isabella text, "Can George text something real quick, maybe we can buy some fabric for the designs he was talking about :P" Miwako text, "I'll see if he will..." Isabella text, she looks at her friend, who has put up his magazine, and is looking out the window, "George?" Isabella said, "Mm?" George responds, "Miwako and Arashi want to know, if theirs any fabric they should pick up, for the clothes we'll make" Isabella said, "Ah, tell them, get some white silk, lace, and pastle dye, any color they can find" George said, "Okay" Isabella said, she starts to text them back, "White silk and white lace, pastle dye of any color" Isabella texted, "Dying fabric, this must be big,  
what'd we get ourselves into..." Arashi texted, "We'll try to find it! :D" Miwako text, "Goo-  
have to go, text you later" Isabella text, hearing the receptionist call for her.

Isabella gets up, and is about to get George, but the receptionist shakes her head, suggesting she leave him sitting, Isabella confused goes over alone. "Yes?" Isabella questions, "Are you a friend or family member, of ?" She asks sternly, "Um...A close friend- Is everything okay?" Isabella asked, "Do you have his parents phone numbers?" She asked, "I d-do" Isabella said, quickly and quietly giving it over she glances at George, while the receptionist writes these numbers down, "I'm not allowed to tell you anything else, until his parents authorize it, sorry, you'll have to stay here,  
before we can move , to a real hospital" The receptionist explains, "What?" Isabella said, feeling her hands get cold, "Why in the world, does he need to go to a hospital, isn't it a cold?"  
Isabella asked, trying to stay calm, "There isn't anything else I can tell you, I have to call the patients parents" the receptionist says, before going in the back, Isabella nervously sits back down with George, who stared at her questioningly, while she tries not to look at him, as worry floods her mind.  
"Isabel? Izzy? Are you going to make me beg, to know which cold medicine to take?" George jokes, but Isabella doesn't even smile, so George looks at her a bit concerned, "Is something the matter?" George asked.  
*Until his parents come, I'll have to remain calm, even though I don't know whats happening, I must keep my cool* Isabella thinks, remaining poised, she looks at him, calmly.

"They aren't sure of the results yet, but they'll tell us soon, so relax" Isabella said, "Is that all?  
How much longer will we be here then?" George asked yawning once more, "I'm unsure" Isabella said,  
George shrugs, and soon starts falling asleep, with his hat over his eyes, while Isabella's nerves are rattling, she wants to hug her friend, but a sudden hug, would probably cause some questioning,  
so she sat, watching the door waiting for George's parents. A hour later, and Isabella is almost sure George is asleep, when his parents come in Yukino and Joichi. Isabella stands up, going to greet them only to notice they are fussing with one another. "So you can come here for your son in a hurry,  
but you can't bother to visit me?" Yukino complains to George's father, "A hurry? I was on a break anyways,  
and if you calm down kitten, I'll go back to visit you too" Joichi said smoothly, "As if!" Yukino pouts,  
"Excuse me" Isabella finally interrupts, "Hmmm? What is my beautiful lady?" Joichi askes, kissing Isabella's hand, which Yukino is fuming at, Isabella takes her hand back, "Please talk with the receptionist and doctor"  
Isabella says, "Oh that's right, something about George?...What'd he do?" Yukino asked, "I haven't the slightest clue what happened, but the information will be revealed, if you'll talk with the professionals" Isabella said trying to keep polite, "Fine fine, but you better take me to dinner after this" Yuikino complains to Joichi,  
"Yes yes, anything you want kitten" Joichi said, waltzing up to the receptionist, who quickly takes them to the back, making Isabella even more nervous, she goes to George's side, and sits sighing.

"Izzy, were those my parents I heard?" George asked, his voice sleepy, *He woke up* Isabella thought surprised,  
"It was" Isabella said, "Mmm? What are they here for, its strange for them to be together, in a public place" George says lazily, "Don't worry about it" Isabella said, "Who's worried? I just wanted to know if I was dreaming their voices, or not" George said yawning once more, while Isabella sat on pins and needle's,  
staring at the door, George's parents had left behind. *Please, everything be okay...* Isabella hoped.

"You're his parents?" A nurse asked in the other room, "We are, now what reason do you have for bringing us here?" Yukino asked, "You're son, he's very sick" The nurse said, bracing herself for the questions,  
and tears, but both of his parents remained the same, "Didn't you hear me?!" The Nurse asked surprised,  
"We did, but what does him being sick have to do with us?" Joichi asked, "What do you mean? You're his parents, aren't you concerned?!" She asked angrily, "Whoa, calm down...We don't even know what's wrong"  
Yukino said, "Judging by how you two are...I suppose there was no helping it, there is a disease living in your son, its been there since birth, genetics, from you two playing around so much with other people, before and probably while carrying him, if you had've taken him to hospital when he was a baby, after you noticed symtems, it could have been treated easily,  
but you waited this many years, at this point the disease is too severe to even attempt to treat in one day,  
he'll be admitted into a hospital right away, and stay there, if he want's a chance of survival" The Nurse explained her tone more serious then angry at this point, "So you weren't taking care of my son hmm?" Joichi said,  
"Huh?! You weren't there while he was growing up at all! Don't blame me!" Yukino said angry, "You didn't notice his symptoms, I could have sent money to treat him, if you had" Joichi said smugly, "You're his father!  
You didn't notice either!" Yukino said, Joichi just shrugged getting up, the Nurse stared at them with their petty fights, anger boiling in her, "Don't you hear yourselves?! I just told you your son's on the brink of death, and you're fighting like children!" The Nurse said, both stopped looking at her, soaking in what she said, suddenly Yukino began to cry.  
Joichi quickly held her, "Its going to be alright, we've got all the money for treatment" Joichi soothed her, "Bu-But, I gave up my life for him...He can't die this fast, he just can't!" Yukino said burying her teary face into Joichi's coat, while he rubbed her back, and she shuddered, "I've already called doctors from the big hospital, they should be taking your son there right about now, you're welcome to ride with him,  
or bring some of his belongings to the hospital for him" The Nurse said gently, "Got it" Joichi said,  
while Yukino continued to cling to him, they walked out, to see the blaring lights of a ambulance truck hearing the sirens blaring, while the people came in, some keeping the doors open, while others went to the waiting room, to seek out George. Seeing that Yukino couldn't help but continue sobbing on Joichi, "Lets go dear, I'll clean you up,  
and we'll go to see George, when you're more stable" Joichi said calmly, Yukino just nodded,'and left with him, both driving away, while the paramedics were still inside the clinic.

"Excuse me, George Koizumi?" A Paramedic said looking at the neatly dressed young man, George looked at him surprised, he and Isabella saw them coming through the window, and thought they were for someone else, now that they were here, Isabella was on the brink of tears, and George was thoroughly confused.  
"I'm George" George said getting up, "Come with us right away" The Paramedics said leading him away,  
while he tried to question what was going on, grabbing her purse, Isabella quickly followed,  
while George looked behind himself at her, a look of something close to fear in his eyes, which Isabella picked up on quickly, she gave him a comforting smile, and quickly got in the back of the ambulance truck, while the Paramedics hands were all over George, laying him down on the bed back there, while he still tried to question, but wasn't getting much of a answer besides relax,  
they took the mask off his face replacing it with a anesthesia mask, after they were finished they went to the front of the truck, urging the driver to hurry, leaving Isabella and George alone.

"Izzy? What's going on?" George asked his voice muffled, Isabella tried to keep herself together,  
seeing him laying there like that, she swallowed preparing her voice, "George, I promise you everything will be okay...Once we get to the hospital, I'll find out everything, and I'll let you know" Isabella said her voice still holding a bit of fear and concern, she grabbed George's hand in hers giving it gentle squeeze, George barely held her hand, as the anesthesia took affect,  
and he started to drift asleep, leaving Isabella alone, to wreck her brain with fear and concern,  
tears escaped her eyes, while she kept her gaze on George, holding his hand while he slept,  
the world going by fast, as they road quickly to the hospital. Isabella knew she'd have to tell Miwako and Arashi what was going on, but for now, she wanted to be sure what they were doing to her best friend, and where they were going to take him. *I promise I won't leave* Isabella thought staring at George through glossy eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 Our new Studio

"Arashi" Miwako said, the two were sitting in Mikako's house, watching a old movie, Miwako was gazing down at her phone in her lap, while Arashi laid back, his hand over the back of the couch, his slightly tired eyes glued to the TV. "Yeah?" Arashi said, "I haven't heard from Isabella, since we got the materials for the dress" Miwako said,  
"What of it? They've been at the clinic since school let out, hours ago, she said George was tired, she probably was too" Arashi said, getting a handful of chips, shoving them in his mouth, "That's not like her, she usually calls or text, before just falling to sleep" Miwako said concerned, "Stop worrying, and calll her yourself" Arashi suggested,  
"Okay" Miwako said quickly dialing the number, "You don't think its too late do you?" Miwako asked quietly,  
"Its only ten" Arashi said, "But we have school tomorrow" Miwako said, Arashi just shrugged, Miwako was about to say more, when she heard Isabella answer. "Hello Isabella?" Miwako said happily, hearing she got a answer Arashi scooted closer a little curious to what was up.

"You're where?" Miwako said her voice trembbling a bit, Arashi listened on. trying to piece together what was going on.  
from Miwako's end, "I am calm I just- Yeah Arashi's here" Miwako said, still sounding trembly, "What's wrong?"  
Arashi asked, "How long will you be there? You don't know!?" Miwako said, tears starting to come down her face,  
"Hey, quit all your yelling, you're family's asleep" Arashi said, but Miwako was barely listening,  
"O-Okay" Miwako said choked up, she gave the phone to Arashi, and started to wipe her eyes. "Hello?"  
Isabella said her voice quiet and a bit solemn, "Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" Arashi asked confused,  
"Yes, I think poor Miwako couldn't take it, I was hoping you'd be more calm" Isabella said, "Um sure,  
what's wrong? George got us to buy those high price material for nothing?" Arashi joked, "That's not it"  
Isabella said her tone serious, "Er?" Arashi said glancing at Miwako who was still sniffling, "What happened?"  
He asked, "George and me are in the hospital, I've just spoke to one of his doctors, and thought it was fair to tell you what was going on" Isabella said, Arashi got up, starting to pace a little, feeling a lump in his throat, "Well spill it" Arashi said his voice stressed, "George has some sort of illness, transferred to him, by his parents unclean ways, from changing from mate to mate, and his mothers drinking problem,  
it messed him up, neither were fit to being a child into this world, and as of a result, George is ill with a string of genetic diseases, that his doctors are still trying to sort through to give him treatment"  
Isabella said, Arashi stood there, feeling as if the wind had been knocked ou of him, his hands cold and shaky, Isabella dodn't get a answer so she continued.  
"They said things about different medication he'll have to be on, and surgery he'll have to have,  
but for now he's just resting, he has tubes feeding him vitamines now, to get him healthy enough for the surgeries he'll have to have, he's also on some pain medication now. The doctor said he'll be free to visit tomorrow though, unless his condition worsens" Isabella said her tone still solemn, "I-I just...Have you talked to him ye-yet?" Arashi stuttered, still in shock from what he was hearing, somewhere in the back of his mind, he wished it was all a dream, "Not really,  
he's made a few moans, but too much medicine and tubes, for me to get a real conversation,  
but he needs to rest anyways...Arashi?" Isabella said, "Yea-Yeah?" Arashi said, "If you and Miwako can give a letter to our Teacher, for George that'd be very nice, also if you come to visit after school, would you please bring a few things from George's home to the hospital?  
He'll be here for a while, and I think he'd appreciate it, if he had a few familiar things-  
I'd do it myself, but I don't want to leave him" Isabella said, even now, sitting by George's bed, looking at him with sad concerned eyes.

"Yeah! We'll do whatever we can, and of course we'll be there tomorrow- yeah, goodnight" Arashi said hanging up, just as he did, Miwako wrapped her small arms around his waist. "Isn't it awful Arashi?!  
What happened to George, he was fine this evening at school!" Miwako yelled sadly, Arashi switched Miwako to his front, hugging the gentle girl, knowing Isabella spared the child like teenager the details, he petted Miwako's hair gently. "We can see George and Isabella tomorrow if you want" Arashi said his voice quiet, and a bit crackled, "But he's in a hospital..." Miwako said, "I know you don't like hospitals...But we'll have to meet there for a while now, we'll bring some of George's stuff there and hey" Arashi said pulling her back, to look into her big sparkly eyes. "It'll be like our new studio for a while" Arashi said forcing a small smile on his face, to make Miwako calm down,  
Miwako nodded quickly, before embracing him once more.


	9. Chapter 9 Hospital

Arashi was walking across the big parking lot, for the hospital, he was wearing black boots, and a camo rain coat, due to the on and off rain, that started earlier before class, Miwako was behind him, slightly holding on to the back of his coat,  
wearing white boots with sparkly hearts, and a bright pink rain coat herself, she was still shaken up about where they were going, and who they were going to see there, but she tried to think about good thoughts, as she let Arashi basically guide her,  
Arashi himself felt sick thinking about everything that happened, guilt over him. *Even though we made up...one of the last things me and George did was fight...* Arashi thought sadly, as they got into the hospital, stepping into the huge lobby.

"Wow Arashi" Miwako said breathy, as she looked up, seeing the railing to the second floor above her, the people walking around up there, "Its pretty big isn't it?" Arashi said also in awe, "Mmhmm, hey, do you know where Isabella is?" Miwako asked a touch of sadness in her voice, as she remembered the reason they were here. "Um no, I have to text her, let her know we're here"  
Arashi mumbled getting out his cellphone, while Miwako looked around at the place, seeing gift shops to her right, and the snack machines to the left, she squeaked her sparkly boots, on the shiny baige and gray marble floor, while she waited.  
"Yo Isabella, we're in the hospital, we just got out of school a little while ago, and we gave a note to the Teacher,  
although she was confused while George's parent's didn't send it, so I just told her that they were with George"  
Arashi said, "I'm glad you two could make it, its room 305, on the second floor, intensive care center, you'll have to come up by elevator, if you don't feel like doing a lot of walking" Isabella said, "Kay, so who else is up there with you?" Arashi asked as he started to walk, to find the elevators, Miwako walking beside him, "No one,  
I imagine everyone doesn't know what happened yet, I mean you just told the school George was out right?  
They probably don't know he's sick" Isabella said a bit sadly, "Mmm" Arashi said listening, "But its probably best though, I'm not sure if George wants a lot of people seeing him like this..." Isabella said, "Oh you're probably right- Oh hey, have his parents been here today?" Arashi asked whispering to Miwako, which room to go to, and she started pushing the buttons on the elevator, both waiting a bit for the doors to open.

"No, the only time they came, was at the clinic yesterday, they left after that, and have not been back..."  
Isabella said quietly, but a bit angrily, which was strange for Isabella, but Arashi could understand,  
she must have been stressed out, and George's parents selfishness wasn't helping. "Oh...Well um me and Miwako are getting on the elevator, see you in a few" Arashi said, "Okay see you" Isabella said before hanging up, Arashi did the same, putting his phone in his pocket, blowing out some air in fustration. "What's wrong Arashi?" Miwako asked tilting her head, "Nothing...Um, hey what stuff did you grab from George's place?" Arashi asked. The two had, apart from leaving a note for Isabella and George,  
stopped by the Studio, to get George's spare apartment key, to go to his home, and get some stuff,  
putting it in their backpacks, to bring to the Hospital.  
"Ohhh! I brought a pillow, some of his suits, and some of his fashion books!" Miwako said smiling up at Arashi,  
Arashi grinned a bit at her, before looking into his own backpack, while the elevator stopped at a few places, while going up, "I brought his Wiiu, a couple of games, and controllers, his sketch book,  
andddd a pair of his shades" Arashi said, "That was so nice! He must have missed his sketch book the most!" Miwako said, just as the elevator stopped on a upper floor, and the two stepped out.

"Have you peeked in the book?" Miwako asked curiously, "No! What am I a idiot? George would kill me"  
Arashi said, Miwako giggled, "He does usually show us on different paper, after his final product is done- What if that's full of his mistakes?" Miwako asked, "Be quiet! You're making me want to open it"  
Arashi said staring at the book, Miwako plucked it from him, and put it in her own backpack, "So you won't be tempted!" She said happily, while Arashi grumbbled, they went to a map on the wall, showing were different parts of the floor was. "Let's see... intensive care center..." Arashi said, trying to get in his mind where they needed to do, Miwako grabbed his hand, tearing up a bit, she tried to stay happy, but hearing Arashi say where they were going to meet their friend, was making her upset,  
even more, since she didn't even know what happened to him, she wiped her eyes with her other hand,  
and the one holding Arashi's swung back and forth a bit. "Alright here we go, hope we don't get lost"  
Arashi chuckled, starting to walk with her, going down the hall, turning a few corners and such,  
before going past the patient rooms, for a while, till they finally got to the 300's.  
"Ah, 301, 302, 303, 304, amd 3..0..5! Yes, here we are" Arashi said, he was about to turn the door knob,  
when he heard a sniffle. "Oi, Miwako, what's wrong?" Arashi asked looking at her, "I'm sorry Arashi...I ju-just don't know wh-what I'll do when I go in the-there" Miwako sniffled, "Dry your tears, George wouldn't like that, and Isabella needs us to be strong too, come on, be strong for our friends, hmm?" Arashi said gently, Miwako nodded wiping her eyes on her sleeve, giving her one last look, Arashi opened the door revealing the hospital room,  
it was pretty big, the bed had some bars above it, so that a curtain could go all the way around it if needed, the curtain was currently covering up the bed, so that people coming in couldn't see the person lying down from the door.  
Beside the bed which was turned long ways, facing the TV mounted on the wall, in front of it on the farside of the wall, on the right of the bed were some chairs, most against the wall by a window, which was closed, with the curtain covering it, one of the chairs were pulled forwards,  
Isabella sotting in it, the floor was a off white, but the walls and ceiling was white, far on the left, was another door, which Arashi guessed might be a bathroom.

"Arashi, Miwako, welcome" Isabella said softly geting up, walking around the bed to greet them, "Hey Isabella" Arashi said, "H-Hi" Miwako said, trying not to sound so shaky, "George is lying down right now, he got the oxygen mask off of him earlier, so he can speak, but he's still hooked up to some other supporting tubes, his doctor will come see him a little later, for some test and analysis"  
Isabella informed them quietly, she was about to walk back over, but Arashi grabbed her, making her turn around, "Hmm?" She said, Arashi let go and scratch the back of his head, "Er...How is HE though,  
I mean besides the doctor standpoint?" Arashi asked, he was slightly embarassed to ask, but he had to know,  
the whole thing sounded traumatic, learning he had a illness harboring in him since birth, his parents hadn't visited him, or apologized for not trying to help earlier, knowing he'd be out of school, the studio, and normal life, for who knew how long, just when he thought it had all been a simple cold.  
"Arashi..." Isabella said, putting a small comforting smile on her face, "George is fine" She said quietly,  
Arashi nodded looking away, "What about you Isabella?" Miwako asked curiously, George was her bestfriend after all, and she'd been there for it all, without any support, even though Miwako was sad and scared she wanted to help badly. Isabella patted Miwako's head, "I'm okay, I'm just here to support George, its what we should all be doing,  
especially while he's alone-family wise" Isabella said, "Right" Miwako said, "Can we go see him?"  
Arashi asked, "Sure, come along" Isabella said, grabbing Miwako's hand, guiding her there, Arashi walked beside her, holding his breath as they rounded the corner, so they could see behind the curtain.

George laid there, slightly covered with a sheet, a hospital robe on him, he was slightly turned to the right side, probably cause he was talking to Isabella, who's been sitting there, there was a heart moniter connected to him, along with another slender tube in his wrist, two tubes went under the covers,  
one higher up towards his chest area, but they couldn't see where it was hooked to him, one was lower, by his thigh or leg, but again it was covered by the sheet covering George. George turned his head seeing them come in, he moved a bit slolwy towards their direction. Arashi guessed he was in pain,  
from how he moved, and it pained him to see, George laid there in that plain hospital gown, he wasn't wearing his shades, not even on his head, he wasn't wearing his hat either, he didn't greet them with his smarmy smile either, and it made Arashi's stomach sink, but he tried to get himself together, he couldn't break down, he promised himself he'd be strong and casual for his friends.

"You see, they came to visit" Isabella said to George, before looking at the other two, "You can pull up a chair, if you want to sit closer" She said kindly, before going over to sit at her own chair beside George, Miwako went and pushed up her chair, sitting next to Isabella, putting her sparkly backpack in her lap, while Arashi stood there, still feeling anxious, feeling as if he was looking at someone else on that bed, it didn't feel right from George to look that plain with his attaire, and with all those tubes,  
he stood still, while trying to mentally force himself to go sit down.

"Arashi?" Isabella said curiously, "Are you going to sit down?" She asked, geting everyones attention on him, he swallowed nervously and walked over awkwardly geting a chair. "Don't worry Arashi,  
the doctor says I'm not contagious" George said a hint of joking to his dry tone, Arashi chuckled a bit nervously, as he slowly sat down, "How are you feeling Geroge?!" Miwako asked, looking at their friend concern all over her face, "I'm fine...I guess, how's the studio?" George asked, his voice noticeably strained, "I don't think you need to worry about the studio right now, just focus on geting some rest George" Isabella said softly, "If I focused on "rest" while laying here, unable to even move properly,  
I'd be bored to tears" George said, "Well don't worry, the Studio is being cared for, everythings where you left it" Arashi said, "This is going on the second week, since I last saw it"  
George said laying flat on his back, "Y-You'll see it soon Ge-George" Miwako said starting to sniffle again, "I don't know about soon, Miwako" George said staring at the ceiling, Isabella glanced at Miwako noticing she was about to cry, she didn't want any crying around George at the moment, he was usualy chill about everything, but until he was much better, she wanted everything to go smoothly around him, just in case he suddenly got upset about his condition. "Miwako, can you come with me for a moment?" Isabella asked standing up, Miwako nodded geting up with her, putting her backpack on her chair, "Wa-wait where you girls going?" Arashi asked,  
looking at them slightly wide eyed, Isabella out her hands on Miwako's shoulders, "I'm going to show her around, and maybe we'll get some lunch for George, we'll be back soon,  
you two can have a chance to catch up while we're gone" Isabella said with a smile, before steering Miwako out, "Bye bye" Miwako said her viice still sounding a little broken, "Seeya..." Arashi said quietly, watching as the door shut, leaving him and George alone. 


	10. Chapter 10 Future Pain

George and Arashi sat there in silenece for a while, after the girls had left, thoughts rushing through Arashi's head.  
*Why did they have to leave?! What am I suppose to do here? What if something happens?!* Arashi thought frantically, his eyes glued to George's heart monitor, the beep much louder in his ears, *If something eent wrong, what would I do? Stay here?  
Get a doctor, would I even be able to explain what happened, what if I couldn't find one in time? What If George breaks down about what he's going through?* Arashi wondered wrecking his brain, he glanced at George who was still looking at the ceiling, he didn't look happy or sad, he just looked serious. *I'd have zero idea what to do if he broke down...with Miwako its easy, even Isabella I could talk to her, but what would I even say to George? He's so relaxed all the time,  
what could I even do? If he got upset, and Isabella came back, she'd probably be angry with me, and I'd feel guilty all over again- Why'd they have to leave me here?!* Arashi thought, he was about to start wrecking his brain some more, when he heard something. "Arashi?" George said, "Yeah, what's up?" Arashi said trying to sound casual, Geirge moved his head towards him, "Isabella told me, you were bringing some things from my house?" George said, "Ye-Yeah" Arashi said, George continued staring at him for a while, making Arashi uncomfortable, "Can I see what it is?" He asked a little curious to why Arashi didn't catch on. "Oh! Yeah, sure, its your stuff after all" Arashi said quickly rummaging through his backpack. "I brought your wiiu"  
Arashi said grinning, the system reminding him, of George and his night of games and snacks, "Want me to plug it up?"  
Arashi asked starting to take it out.

"I don't think so" George said, "Huh? Why not? I have a lot of games to choose from" Arashi said, "I don't want to Arashi" George said plainly, "You tired?" Arashi asked, "No...I just can't move both my arms" George said gesturing to the arm, with a tube in it, Arashi swallowed awkwardly, "Oh er, um I" Arashi stuttered,  
"What else did you bring?" George asked changing the subject, which Arashi was thankful for.  
"I got, um...A pair of your shades" Arashi said showing them to him, George stared at them for a while,  
with his non tubed hand, he took them from Arashi, Arashi shiftted his eyes nervously, suddenly feeling like the items he brought, were a little dumb, what would he do? Wear his shades inside? He did it before,  
but that was when he felt better, and was matching them to his suits. *Suits!* Arashi thought grabbing Miwako's bag.

"I just remembered, Miwako brought some stuff too, some of your suits" Arashi said looking at him with hope,  
"Arashi, I can't wear them just yet" George said, he could see Arashi was trying to help, so he tried to be less blunt about it, "Do you want your pillow? She brought that too" Arashi said, "I guess" George said, Arashi smiled a bit, *Finally* He thought, handing the pillow over, while he looked through the bag some more, after talking to George he felt lighter, George was still mostly the the same, so he stopped worrying so much. While Arashi was turned away, George started to raise up, trying to put the pillow under his head,  
but his movement put some pressure, on his chest, and the tube that was attached there, making George gag slightly, it was suddenly hard to breath, which made George try to suck in air- as anyone would,  
but that made his heart monitor start to beep faster, which alerted Arashi.  
"George!? What happened? Are you okay?!" Arashi asked geting more frantic as he spoke, seeing the way he was shifted up, Arashi quickly, but gently laid him back down, thinking he'd run get a doctor after that,  
but just as he was about to sped out, jittery all over, George grabbed his wrist.

"I'm fine" George said, his voice slightly raspy, Arashi looked at his friend, who was taking deep slow breaths, his heart monitor going back to normal as he did so. Arashi sighed, sitting back in his chair,  
calming himself down as well, "What happened?" Arashi asked after trying to relax a bit, "My tube was moved wrong, when I tried to put my pillow under my head. Those things can't get out of place, at least that's what one of the nurses told me" George said, "Well, if you need something moved, just tell me do-don't do that agi-again" Arashi said, his heart still beating a little faster, "Don't be so nervous" George said, "How aren't you nervous?" Arashi asked frowning in surprise, "I'm use to it" George said, Arashi got up still frowning, "Just because you're "use" to something, doesn't mean it can't be dangerous, and end in something fatal!" Arashi said in a warning tone, George looked at him for a while, blinking a few times.  
"Are you trying to scare me?" George asked, "Huh?!" Arashi said, *Dang it, what did I just say?!* Arashi thought,  
"No of course not, you're fine" Arashi said, trying to hide any nervousness in his voice, "That's what I thought..." George said, "Well um- There's also you're fashion books, and most of all, da da daaa!"  
Arashi said turning showing George his sketch book, "You brought my book?" George said, "I did, here,  
you can just sit and draw away, and forget you're even in a hospital" Arashi said putting the small book in his hand, George looked down at it, while Arashi smiled, George's face fell a little, he never looked thirlled to be there, but at least he was looking bored or either serious, now he looked somewhat disapointed.

"What's the matter?" Arashi asked, wondering what he could have done now, he didn't get a resonse right away, George just kept his gaze on the book, "Don't have a pencile? I got one, a pen too!"  
Arashi said, quickly trying to fix things, "No Arashi...I'm fine, I was just thinking about something"  
George said trying to shake out of it, "You sure?" Arashi asked uncertainty in his voice, "Yeah"  
George said, even smiling. "Knock knock?" Miwako said, while Isabella opened the door, Arashi walked over to greet them, while George just looked that way, "What're you boys doing in here?" Miwako asked,  
"We were just talking" Arashi said walking back around the bed and curtain. "We brought you something to eat George" Isabella said a smile on her face, she was holding the tray with some steamy food on it, "It should be really yummy!" Miwako said, "You might have went for nothing,  
I'm not actually hungry" George said, Isabella looked concerned, "George, you have to eat" She said,  
"Don't scold me, I'm just not hungry right now" George said, "But potpies are the best hot, you have to eat it now" Miwako said, his friends all staring at him, George sighed, to not concern them anymore,  
he decided to eat a little, Isabella put the tray down, and George used his moving hand to scoop forkfuls into his mouth, chewing slowly.  
"Ohhh! George I see you used your pillow" Miwako said happily, "Yes, thankyou Miwako" George said,  
looking up to smile a bit, Miwako smiled back brightly, Isabella noticed George's sketch book beside him, "Oh, they brought you're book too" She said, George stopped eating, looking down at it again,  
Isabella quickly saw the look in his eyes, and regretted the comment she made, automatically knowing what was wrong, but she tried to change the subject. "Well,  
how about we all watch a little TV, while you finish your potpie George?" Isabella suggested geting the remote, just as she switched it on, a doctor came in.

"Here they are, I thought I heard some talking in here, Mr. Johji, I thought I told you to rest" The doctor said, "Who's that?" Miwako whispered, "That's George" Isabella whispered back, Miwako looked over a little surprised. "I am resting doctor" George said, "You aren't, everyone please get out, so I may give Mr. Koizumi his check up" The doctor said, "Doctor Michie, what's this check up for?" Isabella asked concerned, as Arashi and Miwako started leaving George's things, geting their backpacks,  
"We want to see if he's ready for any of his schedualed surgeries after that dose of vitamines he had, its important that we get as many done as we can, before they fester and destroy his body"  
Doctor Miche replied, Isabella looked down, a touch of sadness on her face, "Please stay in the waiting room till were finished" Doctor Michie said, "Yes Sir" Isabella responded, leaving out behind Miwako and Arashi after thry said their goodbyes to Geogre, leaving him and the doctor alone.

"Bye Isabella!" Miwako said giving her a warm hug, "Goodbye dear" Isabella said patting her back, before they pulled away, "Hey, George is gonna be alright, so don't worry kay?" Arashi said, Isabella smiled a bit before looking away. "I know, its just, I hate for him to have to go through this, especially without his parents being here for him...I just wish I could do more" Isabella said with a sigh, "At least your doing something" Arashi reminded her, Isabella nodded, "We'll see you tomorrow!" Miwako assured, "Okay,  
I'll let you know if he has to have surgery, as soon as they let me know, okay? And please keep good thoughts"  
Isabella said, "Arlight, we will" Arashi and Miwako responded, waving before they left. The three parted ways with heavy hearts, as well as hope. 


	11. Chapter 11 Goodbye

(Isabella Pov) The birds are chirpping, the sun is shining, and its light warms my face, I'd fallen asleep in the waiting room,  
waiting for Doctor Michie's results, to George's condition! I quickly go to the intensive care rooms, my hair is probably a mess, and so is my dress, but I'm more concerned with the news George got to care. I'm George's bestfriend, and I want nothing more, then to be there for him, strong as a rock through all of this, yet gentle as a lamb...I finally find his room 305, I open it up not thinking, I realize I just walked in without knocking, and am anout to apologize, but I hear George already talking, I listen curiously. Who could have gotten here before I did? I wonder. It seems George if someone is coming to see him, a friend? He is quiet, then he speaks again, he asked if they are making excuses, then he's quiet, then sounds as if he's cutting someone off, speaking again, he asked why they can't be honest and tell him why they really won't see him, he sounds upset...I'm unsure if I should come over or not, after a while of silence the phone is clicked off, and I slowly walk over to see my friend. "George?"  
Isabella said carefully, George's phone is by his side, and his hand is on his face, "Hey Izzy" George said sounding tired, taking his hand off his face, "Hey, how are you doing?" Isabella asked putting her hand on his, "I'm fine, just a little dizzy" George replies, "Should I get a nurse?" Isabella asked, "No...Don't if I have to hear it one more time..." George mumbles, "Hear what George?" Isabella asked confused,  
"Johji...: George said some bitterness in his normally calm tone, Isabella looked concerned, she knew he liked to be called by his nickname "George", but she didn't think he disliked his name.

"Why don't you like it, its your name" Isabella said sitting down slowly, "Because it sounds like Joichi" George said quickly, surprising Isabella, "Are you having trouble with your father?" Isabella asked quietly, *Was that who he was calling?* She thought, "...Forget I said anything, I don't need my nurse though" George said, looking away, "Okay, but if you want to talk...I'm right here" Isabella said soothingly, "Thankyou Isabella" Georeg said quietly, a simple thankyou from George, was a little odd, but it made Isabella happy, she smiled blushing a bit, "Its my pleasure" Isabella said, George started to cough a bit, while keeping his mouth closed, it sounded rough, but he soon stopped, "George?" Isabella said, "Hmm?" Geroge said looking at her, Isabella squeezed his hand a little tighter, "After I left last night, what did you're doctor tell you? After your check up I mean" Isabella asked, "Oh that" George said.  
"He said, Johji...You'll be ready for surgery tonight, don't eat anything, and get plenty of rest" George said, Isabella's eyes widened, "Did he mention what its for?" Isabella asked, trying to keep her voice level, "Well for one thing he said I have, familial dysautonomia, it could have been detected as a kid, but of course it wasn't, he said it messes with your kidney's and lungs- Anyways,  
they have to do surgery for my lungs, since I had a festering infection, After that I'll be on a ventilator for a while, then a nasal cannula...They're hoping it goes well, and I can be off any breathing equipment,  
but if it doesn't I'll have to get a oxygen tank, for out of the hospital too, or even develop asthama" George explained, Isabella felt overwhelmed with the news, she felt her face heat up, and her eyes threaten to cry, but she tried to stable herself. Isabella smiled and kissed Georeg's forehead, "You do what they tell you, and you'll be walking out soon" Isabella said her voice just a tad shaky. "Isabella..." George said, "Yes George?" Isabella asked, "Could you do something for me?" George asked,  
"Anything" Isabella said, happy to not only be by her friends side, but able to physically aid him, "Go home" George said, Isabella's face fell, "What?" She said shocked, "I want you to go home, talk to your butler, your parents, go to school, find some beads to collect...Isabel, I want you to live your life" George said looking her straight in the eyes, "George! You're a part of my life,  
I can't leave you" Isabella said, "I'm a part of it yes, but I'm not all of it, yet you've been spending all your time with me, I didn't say you couldn't call or visit, but I want you to live, don't be stuck to a bed, just because I am" George said a serious look in his blue eyes,  
"B-but..." Isabella stuttered, her eyes filled with tears, "Please Izzy" George said, Isabella nodded,  
"Do you want me to come after surgery tonight?" Isabella asked shakily, "Maybe tomorrow, I probably wouldn't be able to speak after surgery anyways..." George said, Isabella nodded getting her purse, slowly walking away, just as her hand reached at the door she stopped.

"George? Don't worry too much, after you get you're life support tubes out, you'll be able to write again,  
you'll be stronger, and you will finish your dress, I promise" Isabella said, "Don't promise me things you can't keep Bella...Just say, someone will at least finish this, even if I can't see the final product"  
George said, Isabella swallowed roughly, she knew what he was referring to, even though it'd be hard,  
she would get it done, with or...without George. "I promise" Isabella said, feeling a tear slip down her cheek, though George wouldn't see, George smiled a bit, but after Isabella left out, he slumped back down,  
grabbing his sketch book, with his free hand, his hand automatically started shaking a bit, he's been feeling weaker, and he knew that wasn't good, cause like the doctor said, he needed his body healthy for better assurance that he'd make it out of surgery, but he didn't have many options. Get Surgery with a maybe,  
and end up being majorly scarred, or die. Don't get surgery, and go the way of pills for treatment, but the side affects would probably make him feel worse, and act out, it was only prolonging a painful life, same thing with life support, he'd just be alive and unable to do for himself until he died. George sunk down under his covers, awkwardly flipping through his book, looking at his past designs,  
most happy and free, he felt almost homesick looking at them, not for his apartment, and not even for his family's old home before he lived on his own, but for the Atelier, the place where he forgot about all his worries, he'd give anything to be there, the faint sound of their boombox playing,  
sewing machines going, Miwako laughing, Arashi yelling about something, Isabella's calming voice, to see their faces happy without a care as well, putting their skill together, making clothes, with all their passion and love into it. Clothes making was like a drug George had been taking since a child, when life was tough,  
but now he could barely draw the designs, and that really made him see he was close to ending, before his dreams were even shared with the world, he couldn't look through anymore of the designs, deciding he couldn't take anymore torture, he pressed the button, to call the his nurse in.


	12. Chapter 12 Moving Forward

Miwako and Arashi were surprised when Isabella entered the classroom, apologizing for being late, the Teacher took her to the front of the class, whispering about why she'd been gone, and how sick George was to be missing days, going on weeks of school,  
Isabella was still unsure if George would want everyone to know his conditions, so she just told her, that he was told to rest till he felt well enough to come back, and she'd only been staying with him, because he lived alone, and wanted to make sure he could get things on his own, before she got back to school, the Teacher was mildly understanding, but told her that she'd have extra homework to do, because she'd missed a day, and George would probably be way behind, Isabella nodded understanding before going to take her seat, to start working. Miwako nudged Arashi pointing at Isabella, "I see her" Arashi whispered,  
he frowned a bit, "Actually what's she doing here? I thought she was staying with George" Arashi said quietly, Miwako shrugged,  
then poked Isabella with her eraser, making Isabella glance their way.  
"Isabella!" Miwako whispered, Isabella glanced at the Teacher, then back to Miwako leaning closer, "Yes dear?" Isabella said quietly, "How's George?" Arashi whispered, "He's...okay, he'll be having surgery tonight" Isabella whispered quietly as she could, so the other classmates wouldn't here, "What!" Miwako yelped, making everyone look their way, "Settle down young lady, before your in real trouble!" The Teacher said, "Ye-Yes mam" Miwako stuttered looking down, when the Teacher looked away, Isabella mouthed, she'd tell them later, before geting back to work, Arashi and Miwako did that same.

~After Class, Isabella, Arashi and Miwako met outside, while the other students, were leaving in floods, talking about test, or upcoming proms~ "Isabella, how did you get out of the hospital?" Arashi asked, "What do you mean how? I just left..." Isabella replied,  
"But why, isn't George alone now?" Miwako asked sadly, "I didn't leave because I wanted to..." Isabella said, "Then why did you?" Arashi asked a little nervous for the answer, "It was by request...George himself told me to go" Isabella said her tone saddened, "Why would he do that? Won't he get lonely?" Miwako asked confused, "He would...But he cares about me too much, to let me stay" Isabella said a small smile on her face, "I don't get it" Miwako said, "I do,  
George is the kind of guy, who would hate for anyone to drop everything for him...And I guess, even if he did want company, he wouldn't hold anyone back for it" Arashi said, Isabella looked at him surprised, "I suppose I'm not the only one who understands George anymore..." Isabella said, bittersweetly, "Well can we visit him today?" Miwako asked, "I'm sorry, but he doesn't want any visitors Miwako, maybe tomorrow though" Isabella said, "I hope he's alright...Someone in his condition shouldn't be alone for too long" Arashi said concerned, "Why not?"  
Miwako asked tilting her head, "Its hard to stay stable, being in that place alone, strangers telling you your sick everyday, could wear anyone out" Arashi said, "Oh" Miwako said putting her head down, "Don't worry too much,  
sooner or later we'll have something to take our minds off of it" Isabella said, "Like what"  
Arashi said skeptically, "A dress" Isabella said, "But we don't have any designs" Miwako said, "Not yet dear, not yet" Isabella said, "Does this mean George is working on something?" Arashi asked hopefully, "That means he's doing better right?" He asked excitedly, Miwako started giggling happily as well, "Lets just say, he'll finish the design in time, for now he's relaxing for tonight" Isabella said, looking at their hope with gladness and bitterness, knowing George's condition.  
"What's tonight Isabella?" Miwako asked, Isabella sighed, "He's getting his first surgery..." Isabella said carefully, seeing her friends faces, fall from happiness, to a bit of fear, "Don't get down...Let's just hope everything goes well, and get on with our lives, that's what George really wants" Isabella said,  
"She's right Miwako" Arashi said sighing, trying to calm down, there really wasn't anything worrying would do, like George told him many times before, Miwako nodded slowly, "Well I have homework to get on, I'll see you two tomorrow" Isabella said starting to walk away, Miwako wiped her eyes, and was about to leave as well,  
before Arashi stopped them both. "Wa-wait" Arashi said, "Yes?" Isabella said, "Hmm?" Miwako responded looking over, "George wants us to live like normal right...So maybe after homework, we can go out to eat, and tomorrow we can go to the Studio after school, and visiting George, I mean, really get back on track!" Arashi said looking at the two,  
they both knew it wouldn't be the same without their friend, but it beat sitting around and being sad.

"That's a wonderful idea" Isabella said smiling, Arashi relaxed, seeing his plan went smoothly, "We can get burgers tonight!" Miwako said, "Great, then its a plan, see you two tonight" Arashi said grinning, they both nodded, before they went their separate ways.  
(The night almost went as planned, first it was a little awkward, with trying not to talk about George,  
but they ended up having a good time, laughing, and talking with one another, till it got late, and they parted ways for home again. Arashi strumming his guitar before bed, Miwako playing with her niece,  
and Isabella started to look through her bead collects, and greet her butler, she'd been away from,  
everyone having a nice night in a whole)

(George's night)  
George had gotten cleaned up, and was taking into another room for surgery, where machines, tools,  
and doctors were, the place was mostly dark, besides the lights on the table where he'd be laying,  
and on the tools, the doctors would have to use. George swallowed looking at the things, but he remained cool as they put him up there, and uncovered his chest and rib area. "Alright then Mr.  
Johji, just relax and deeply inhale" A doctor told him from behind his mask, George did as he was told, feeling pain, and a rattle as he did so, "How did that feel?" One asked, "It hurt" George responded, all of the doctors exchanged some looks, before they put his anesthesia mask on,  
"Breath deeply, and it'll be over soon, in the morning we'll give you your pain medication"  
Doctor Michie said, George only nodded, breathing in the anesthesia, feeling woozy, as his vision got hazy, he saw everyone closing in on him, getting tools in their gloved hands as he went out,  
he knew he'd probably be in a lot of pain in just a moment, he just hoped he didn't feel anything,  
as he went out, and the doctors got to work, cutting him open, exposing his ribs, one quickly moving in after two other cleaned the blood so he could see, a bone saw in his hand, starting to quickly cut his ribs open to expose his stressed infected lungs, after that Doctor Michie moved in, asking for tools quickly, starting to quickly work on the infected areas, while other Doctors gave George shots for pain. "I thought the infection would have been diminished more then this" Doctor Michie mumbled, "Is something wrong doctor?" Another asked all looking at the head doctor.  
"Possibly he's not healthy, the vitamins were to help his condition, but of course, since he came in after so long, there wasn't much we could do, if we waited any longer...But as its going now, it looks like its spreading to his heart..." Doctor Michie said, receiving some gasp, "What can you do?" Another asked,  
"Should we give him heart surgery now?" Another asked, "No, no, that's too risky...His heart will be the last of it all, at least we'll have a fifty percent chance, if he gets more vitamins" Doctor Michie said, as he continued working, one of the nurses wiping sweat from his brows, as he moved quickly,  
so that George wouldn't get too dry inside. The whole procedure took hours, and at two in the morning they were finished, two thirty George was sewed back up, and taken back to his room, quickly hooked to his heart monitor, ventilator, life support, and stuck with pain killers, and his rib area wrapped with a cast. "Will we keep it on all night?" A Doctor asked, "Of course, he can't breath on his own at the moment, he needs as much health support he can get, and as for the pain killers, he'll probably have even more in the morning"  
Doctor Michie said, "And nurse" He said about to go out, "Ye-yes Sir?" He responded, "Please tell the patient after he's off the ventilator, not too move around much, he needs to stay as still as possible to not bruise his fragil ribs, also tell him not to get too excited" Doctor Michie said,  
"Right" The nurse said writing some things down, making sure George was in order before he left,  
turning the light out, leaving him in the dark.

(The next Day Isabella, Arashi, and Miwako were at the hospital, but were sent away, saying George could not have visitors unless relatives, till the next evening, since he'd just gotten out of surgery early that morning, all were concerned, but Isabella being the most mature, told them, they didn't let people in all the time after surgery, and that they should just relax, and know George was getting the care he needed)

"This is bogus! We should be able to see him!" Arashi yelled at the nurse, "I'm sorry Sir, but I cannot allow it" She said, clearly use to being yelled at, by patients loved ones, "Let's go Arashi" Miwako whispered, "No way! Your telling us, our friend just got out of surgery, at two in the morning, and we can't even check on him? What are you trying to pull!" Arashi shouted, "Patients are resting,  
keep your voice down, before you are taken out by force" The nurse warned folding her arms, "Listen here you-" Arashi was saying, putting a finger, in the stoic woman's face, but Isabella quickly took him back, holding him by the sides of his arms, like he was a child. "Can we at least look through the door, in the hall at him?" Isabella asked nicely, the nurse eyed the three, one warm and nice, one angry, and the other on the verge of crying, the nurse scoffed rolling her eyes. "He can't see you though" She said, "That's fine" Isabella said smiling, "He's still in room 305, he's hooked up to just about everything" The nurse said leading them there, "Why's he hooked?" Miwako asked her lips trembling, the nurse glanced at her, "Pinky isn't going to start brawling is she? Because you really can't be loud at the intensive care center, patients are asleep, and if you wake them up prematurely it could spell trouble, for your friend too" The Nurse warned a hand on her hip, "Miwako maybe you shouldn't look" Isabella said gently, "Listen to me eh? Its not pretty in there" The Nurse said,  
"Its not pretty out here either" Arashi mumbled, The young nurse glanced his way, "Listen pin face,  
just hurry and look in, so I can go" She said, "Very well" Isabella quickly said before Arashi could respond,  
Miwako stayed behind, while Arashi was next to Isabella, the nurse on the side, waiting so she could escourt them out.  
Isabella slowly moved the door open, seeing George's bed, the curtain moved all the way back, it was dark in the room, besides a little light shining from behind the windows plain curtains, there were different beeps in the room, from machines George was hooked to, there was also a deep sound of air being pumped coming from George, as his ventilator helped him breath. George's head was slightly to the side, the sunlight caught on his eyelashes, his eyes were calmly shut, his short blue hair, slightly tussled,  
his mouth and nose, covered with his ventilators mask, his chest rising and falling forcibly,  
in a steady rate, they could barely see, but Isabella noticed his face looked a little red, and frowned concerned, George looked like a hurt child laying there, and they couldn't even go in.

"There you've seen him, now will you get going, I have to clean up and such" The Nurse said, tearing them away from their warm, but concerned moment. "You need to clean up your act" Arashi said, as Isabella slowly closed George's door, "Be quiet Arashi" Isabella scolded, "Hows George did he look okay, is he gonna wake up soon?" Miwako asked quickly, Arashi went to answer her, while Isabella spoke to the nurse. "Excuse me but...our friend, his face looked a little red, is something wrong?" Isabella asked, "Red? Maybe he's having a dream" The Nurse said causally, "This isn't a joking matter, please go in and check on him, if you won't let me" Isabella said, the Nurse sighed,  
but went in like she was told, Isabella watched her touch George's silky face, laying the back of her hand on his forehead, while George moved just slightly, his eyes squeezing tightly, the Nurse soon came back out, closing the door behind her.

"Its a fever" The Nurse said, "A fever? Is he going to be alright?" Isabella asked, "Calm down lady, its normal for someone in his state, his bodies probably just trying to get back on track,  
he's sick, fevers usually burn out illness, he just got done with surgery, his bodies just trying to recover" The Nurse said, Isabella seemed to relax a bit, "Well, I suppose we'll be here tomorrow,  
thankyou, and take care" Isabella said bowing to the nurse, "...We'll take good care of your friend"  
The Nurse said, not sounding as crabby, Isabella smiled at that, before leaving with Arashi and Miwako.  
"We'll see him tomorrow, I hope he's feeling better after surgery" Isabella said, "Knowing George,  
he'll probably be more concerned about how he looked during it" Arashi laughed, "Guys"  
Miwako said, getting their attention, "Do you think...Maybe we could bring some stuff from the Studio when we visit George?- I mean, Arashi said we could bring things, and make it like our second Studio"  
Miwako said looking at her friends, "It might be a nice idea, I know George, and though he won't fully express it...I know he misses the Studio like crazy" Isabella said, "We can just take some stuff,  
after we leave the Studio tomorrow to see George" Arashi said, "I just hope it doesn't have the opposite affect"  
Isabella mumbled to herself, remembering how disappointed George looked, at his own sketch book.


	13. Chapter 13 Family

Miwako was between Isabella and Arashi, holding their hands, swinging them while she did a quiet hum, her backpack stuffed with things from the Studio, Arashi held a box of things on his shoulder, with his free hand, while Isabella held a box on her hip and free hand. It was a nice evening the sun a hue of orange in the sky. "Do you think he's up?" Miwako asked as they entered the huge hospital, the smell of cleaning products, and mint feeling the air, "The Nurse said he'd at least be off the ventilator today,  
if he's still asleep we'll just have to leave the Studio's things, and go home" Isabella said, "No way! No one can sleep that long, he has to be up, and if not we'll wake him up!" Arashi said, "Arashi!" Isabella said in a scolding way, "What? It won't hurt him to be awake for a few seconds, to tell us how he's doing" Arashi said, "Can we get George a gift too?" Miwako asked,  
"A gift?" Isabella said looking down at her, "Yeah I mean...technically he already owns this stuff, can we get him something from the gift shop? Like a "You're out of surgery!" Gift?" Miwako asked, "I suppose that would be a nice idea, how about a gift basket?" Isabella asked, "Sounds cool" Arashi said, "Yay!" Miwako said happily, "Arashi, take these things up to his room, me and Miwako will get the gift" Isabella said, "Alright, but hurry up!" Arashi said, taking Isabella's box,  
and putting Miaako's backpack on, leaving for the elevator, while they went to beautiful gift shop.

Teddy bears of all different colors lined the windows, bright balloons hung in the air, with different sayings on them,  
stuffed bunnies holding "Get Well!" Cards, all sorts of candy, and plants, then there were gift baskets, small, medium and large. "Ohhh! The stuffed things are so cute!" Miwako squealed hugging a big Teddy Bear, "I agree, now then let's carefully select something for George" Isabella said, "Okay!" Miwako said skipping to Isabella's side,  
"Let's get him a big one!" Miwako said, "Hold it Miwako, let's make sure we get something he can use...Most of the big ones have candy, and if he's on life support, its probably cause he can't eat normally right now" Isabella said gently, Miaako's face fell a little, "Okay...Can we get him one, with a stuffed animal in it?" Miwako asked,  
Isabella giggled, making Miwako tilt her head at her, "I'm not sure if George would like something like that,  
he's always had a appreciation to classy and cute things, since he designs female clothes...But I'm not sure if he'd want a stuffed animal" Isabella said, "B-but!" Miwako said holding up a Teddy bear, "He can stay with him. while were away" Miwako said hugging it, Isabella's face softened, "Let's get it" Isabella said, Miwkao smiled happily, squeezing the fluffy bear, "Now then, as for the basket, let's get him this one- It has a radio, flowers, and a ballon" Isabella said, holding up the darling basket, "Yeah! Should we get a getwell card too?" Miwako asked, "Yes" Isabella said taking the bear from Miwako, "I'll purchase these things,  
you get the card, pick out something sweet" Isabella said, "Yay!" Miwako said, quickly going over.

Miwako read cards, while Isabella got the other gifts, she soon ran up to Isabella giving her the card,  
and she purchased that too. "Ya'll have someone your going to see?" The cashier asked, "Yes, a dear friend of ours, who's just gotten out of surgery" Isabella said smiling, "That's nice, have a good day"  
The Cashier said, "You too" Miwako and Isabella said, going out in search of the elevators.  
(Meanwhile with Arashi)

Arashi had very uneasily gotten to the intensive care center, balancing the boxes as he went, he soon found room 305. *Finally* Arashi thought, then stared at the door handle angrily, it'd been easier with the elevator with hitting the button, but the door was going to be tricky, Arashi tried to slowly balance a box on his shoulder, without a hand to support it, reaching towards the handle,  
hoping to not drop anything, suddenly the door opened for him, "Eh?" Arashi said quickly grabbing the box,  
"You're back" The Nurse from the other night said, "And your being helpful?" Arashi said confused,  
"I'm a Nurse, my job is to help, people like you just make that difficult" She said, "Whatever" Arashi mumbled, "What's with all this stuff anyways?" The Nurse asked, as Arashi walked backwards into the room,  
"For our friend" Arashi said, "Thats surprising" She said, "What do you mean?" Arashi asked putting a box down, "I just mean...Well, forget it" She said walking away, but Arashi followed her out, "Tell me"  
He said, "I'm just surprised he has people who care about him so much, his Doctor- Doctor Michie has been trying to get in contact with the patients parents, and from what it sounds like, they're getting annoyed from the questions he's asking, its weird" The Nurse said quietly, Arashi frowned, remembering what George told him about his family. "Well, he's a good guy, its not his fault about his parents"  
"Arashi mumbled, The Nurses eyes widened, she was about to say more, when Miwako and Isabella came down the hall.  
"You're friends are here" The Nurse said instead, walking away, as Arashi went to greet them.  
"Arashi!" Miwako said hugging him, "Miwako, Isabella" Arashi said, "Have you seen him yet?"  
Isabella asked, "No, I was speaking to one of the Nurses" Arashi said, "That means we can go in together" Miwako said happily, then started walking with her friends inside George's room,  
closing the door behind them. "Its dark in here" Miwako whispered, "Let's click on the lights"  
Arashi said, "Wait...Let's see if he's awake" Isabella whispered, walking over to the bed, Arashi and Miwako following, it was always a sinking feeling, seeing those tubes hooked in their friend,  
but at least he didn't have on his oxygen mask, that was replaced with his Nasal cannula,  
a cast wrapped on his torso, and his life support tube hooked into his vein, his monitor also keeping track of his heart.

George slowly looked their way, as his three friends walked over, he'd woken up about twenty minutes ago, and felt sore all over, he wasn't sleepy, but still felt weak, and drowsy, people had gave him more pain medicine, but his ribs, and throat still felt horrible, and it was still stinging when he breathed. "George!" Miwako said, "Hi, how do you feel?" Isabella asked gently,  
"Yeah, we brought a ton of stuff for you" Arashi said grinning, "I- I" George tried to speak,  
his voice coming out broken, and hoarse, it like someone stabbing him, while trying to speak,  
and he closed his eyes in pain, "Ge-George?" Miwako said sadly, "Its okay, you don't have to speak if you can't, just look at the stuff we brought" Isabella said quietly, putting the gift basket beside him, George put his trembling hand on the side, feeling his friends worried eyes on him, as he eyed the gift. "Can you open it?" Miwako asked meekly, George did a small shrug,  
and Isabella walked closer, "Would you like me to open it for you?" Isabella asked,  
George nodded his head, and Isabella slowly started to stake the plastic off, revealing his radio,  
a vase full of colorful flowers, the ballon tied to the side, "Get Well!" Printed on the side.

"Hey! With that radio you can get some entertainment, don't be surprised to hear my band on it soon" Arashi said, George just shifted his eyes at him, forcing a small smile, which they found endearing, even though the smile was laced with pain, "Ohhh! And if your ever lonely, you can have him, here George, give him a nice name!" Miwako said tucking the soft Teddy Bear next to George, George looked at it, then back at his friends watching him attentively.  
"ParaKiss" George said hoarsely, patting the Bears head, Miwako's eyes misted over with tears,  
but she still smiled, "Georgey" Isabella said putting her gloved hand over her mouth, "That's a wonderful name" She said.  
"George" Arashi said, and George slowly looked his way, "What did the doctor's say...I mean about you getting out of this place?" He asked, George sighed painfully, "Arashi! Don't make him talk"  
Miwako said, "Its okay Miwako" George rasped out, then he looked back to Arashi, "H-He didn't say anything ab-about getting out, ju-just to get rest" George said with much diffculty,  
"Well I'm sure it'll be soon...But until then" Isabella said, opening up some boxes, she took out a mannequin, they used in the Studio, getting the hint, Arashi and Miwako started to take out a few other things, like some fabric, and sewing machines.  
"We've brought the Studio to you" Isabella said softly, "So you won't miss it so much"  
Arashi said, "And even when we can't be here, you'll have Parakiss" Miwako said referring to George's Bear.  
George looked at them all, "Thank you all" He said earnestly.  
Suddenly a Nurse came in, getting everyone'ss attention from the warm moment, "Hello, Isabella?" The Nurse said,  
"Ye-Yes?" Isabella said a bit shocked, "We need you, for just a second" The Nurse said ignoring the confused stares of the other three, Isabella looked back at them, before leaving.  
"Well that was strange" Arashi muttered, "Yeah...But Isabella's so sweet, maybe their offering her a job to talk with patients?" Miwako suggested happily, "That's not how it works Miwako"  
Arashi said scratching the back of his head, "Oh?" Miwako said, "Well hey, let's try out your radio, George-o" Arashi said, getting George's attention, from him staring where Isabella had gone, he nodded, and Arashi grabbed the radio sitting in a chair next to George, starting to turn it on diffrent stations. (Meanwhile with Isabella)

"She's here Doctor" The Nurse announced, "I see, well please get started, we need answers" Doctor Michie said, "Started with what..?" Isabella asked confused, "You didn't tell her?" Doctor Michie asked, "I couldn't, the patient was awake, he couldn't rest properly with this news" The Nurse said,  
"Very well" Doctor Michie said before turning to Isabella, "We have a lot of procedures to do with Mr. Johji, but we do need his parents okay for it, but they haven't been here at all, and we can't seem to contact them" Doctor Michie said, "I see..." Isabella said sadly, remembering George's phone call to his parents, not long ago. *He might have a nonchalant, or even a bitter attitude towards his parents behavior...But they are his parents, no matter how he was born,  
and if he never needed them before, he needs them now...* Isabella thought, "So you'll call them for us? We'd rather sooner then later, he'll have to have a total of three surgeries, and we can go differently about certain procedures, based on their answers-  
Seeing as how whatever happened to him, they'd be his caretakers, and supporters" Doctor Michie explained, making Isabella get a cold pit in her stomach, his words ringing through her ears,  
even as she dialed, Yukino's number, *Based on their answers. They'd be his caretakers.  
His Supports* Isabella heard, seeing George's face vividly, when he was still on the ventilator looking defenseless, she swallowed nervously, walking a little ways from the Doctors, while she waited for George's mother to pick up, which surprisingly she did.

"Hello?" Isabella said shocked, "Heeeeeeeeeey!" Yukino slurred over the phone, *Is she drunk?*  
Isabella thought frowning a bit, "Miss Koizumi? Could you and your husband come down to the hospital right away?" Isabella asked, "What for?" Yukino asked, "Your son is still here"  
Isabella said, "George?" Yukino asked for confirmation, "Yes George, and his doctors need you to answer some questions" Isabella said still feeling worry, "What's this about kitten?"  
Joichi asked, Isabella heard Yukino giggling, before she answered, "Something about George"  
Yukino said, Isabella heard some movement, before Joichi's voice clearer. "Something happening over there?" Joichi asked, "George's Doctors, need to confirm some things with you, and his mother"  
Isabella said, hoping Joichi would be more compassionate, "We're very busy" Joichi said, Isabella rolled her eyes, but remained polite over the phone, "But your son needs you" Isabella said,  
"We'll see what we can do" Joichi said with a sigh, "When?" Isabella asked, "Soon" Joichi replied, before hanging up, Isabella sighed out.

"What'd they say?" Doctor Michie asked, "They said...They'll see what they can do" Isabella said sadly, The Doctor sighed, "We'll give them a notice in the mail, but if its ignored, we'll go along like we have been, as long as were getting paid, we'll do whatever seems logical to save the boys life, but they'll have no say in the matter" Doctor Michie said, Isabella felt her stomach twist, in one way she was upset at George's parents, but releaved that they wouldn't make major decisions, based on their sons well being. "Thanks for your assistance" Doctor Michie said, Isabella nodded before going back to George's room, knowing there would probably be questions.  
"Oi! Hey Isabella" Arashi said, turning down "Scars From: Papa Roach", playing on the radio,  
"What'd the Nurse want?" Miwako asked curiously, George looked her way too, "They um..."  
Isabella said unsure if she should lie or not, "What is it Bella?" George asked, his voice still hoarse, she couldn't deny a question directly from George.  
"They wanted me to call your parents, there were certain things they can't do for you,  
without their permission" Isabella told honestly, "Did you get in contact?" Miwako asked, "I did" Isabella said with a sigh, "Yeah,  
what'd they say?" Arashi asked frowning, "Nothing really, they might be here, they might not, he's dad said, they'll see what they can do" Isabella said looking down,

George laughed raspily, getting his friends gazes on him, "That's them for you" He said casually, Miwako smiled too, "I'm sure they'll be here though George, your mommy and daddy always come through for you, that's what parents are for- So tough times aren't so tough!"  
Miwako said, "I'm sure you won't worry too much George" Isabella said, George shrugged,  
"Nothing I can do" He wheezed, finishing with a yawn, "Tired?" Isabella asked, George nodded, "Well I guess we'll be going, see you soon, and get better" Isabella said kissing his forehead, "Bye George!" Miwako said waving, "Bye" George said, they started to walk out, but Arashi stood in place.  
"Arashi?" Miwako said confused, "Aren't you coming?" She asked, "I am, I'm gonna go get a snack in here, you girls don't have to wait for me" Arashi said, "Are you sure?"  
Isabella asked, "I am" Arashi said, "Okay, well don't hang around George too long,  
he needs his rest!" Miwako said, "Yeah, yeah, just get on!" Arashi said, the two shrugged before leaving, closing the door behind them.

"Arashi?" George said quietly, "Yeah?" Arashi asked not looking at him, "You aren't leaving,  
are you?" George asked, "Not till sun rise" Arashi said sitting down, "You have school"  
George told him. "Since when have been concerned with my grades?" Arashi asked, George just looked at him a bit confused. "Quit looking at me like that, we're friends aren't we? And friends don't leave friends, in this situation" Arashi said, "I've been in this situation for a while now, I can deal with it" George told him his voice still strained,  
"Well you don't have to "deal" with it alone tonight" Arashi said, looking away, George stared at him shocked, but he soon warmed up to the idea, he wouldn't let this happen often, but it sure felt a lot better, then being alone in a hospital room, in the dark, with nothing but your thoughts going up and down, to keep you company.


	14. Chapter 14 Too close

Arashi sat next to George, talking to him, as the hours ticked by, George was mostly quiet becuase of his sore voice,  
but he listened on appreciating Arashi's company, he relaxed his head turned towards him, hanging on to every word he said, but as it got later, George started to feel tired. "Do you want to go to sleep?" Arashi asked, George nodded slowly his eyes closing some, Arashi chuckled a bit, "Okay, good night I guess" Arashi said, George stopped frowning some,  
"Arashi" He said raspily, "Aye?" Arashi said, "Where you going to sleep?" George asked, "In this chair I guess" Arashi said chuckling, Geirge shook his head a bit, and stuggled to press his Nurse button,  
"What're you doing?" Arashi asked, "Getting you a bed" George strained to say, soon a Nurse entered the dark room,  
"Yes, is everything okay?" The Nurse asked, "Get a bed, for my friend" George said, "Oh your staying with the patient? Along with the bed, I'll bring the medicine, if you wouldn't mind giving it to him, since your staying the night" The Murse said. "Er um...I don't mind" Arashi said, "Great, I'll be right back" The Nurse said, leaving out,  
"Arashi, you don't have to do all this" George told him, "I know that, I want to, I'm not just your friend for the good times George" Arashi told him, George looked at him with unsuerty, he'd love to believe Arashi,  
but in his heart, he felt Arashi would grow to hate him, if he continued to help him like this,  
he would start complaining to him about it, or expect aomething out of him, and be angry when he didn't get it, he felt like that with all his friends,  
which was another reason he didn't tell them when he was sick before.

*And maybe its because of her* George thought, thinking of his mother, soon the Nurse returned, two others wheeling the bed in, while the Nurse had a small bad of medicine, a rag and a small tub of water,  
the bed was placed on George's other side, where the machines wern't, and the nurse gave Arashi the medicine. "What's all this for?" Arashi asked, "I'm sure you know your friends condition, Familial dysautonomia is a genetic disorder that affects the development and survival of certain nerve cells. The disorder disturbs cells in the autonomic nervous system, which controls involuntary actions such as digestion, breathing, production of tears, and the regulation of blood pressure and body temperature."  
The Nurse said, Arashi swallowed thickly, *And he's been dealing with that all his life...Well not anymore,  
not all alone* Arashi thought, "These are medicines, to regulate his blood pressure, some to numb his nerves if he starts to act out, with what I mentioned before, the rag and cold water, is for if he gets another fever" The Nurse explained, then she gave him a serious look, "Can you handle all that?" She asked, "Of course I can"  
Arashi said, George just stared at him, still feeling uneasy.  
Even with the fights they had before, they could make up, but with something like this, it'd be harder to forget about then a simple hit, and he couldn't help but feel a little sad, thinking what he'd feel like if he lost Arashi.

Arashi laid down on his bed, which was right next to George's, almost looking like one bed,  
he turned to look at him. "So, you still tired?" Arashi asked, "Yes" George said quietly,  
"Alright, just relax, I'm gonna watch a little TV if that's okay" Arashi said, George shurgged,  
and Arashi reached for the remote, turning it on, he turned it on close caption, and turned the sound off, so he wouldnt' disturb George too much, George turned best he could, Arashi's way, with snagging the tubes stuck in him, and hurting his still injuried ribs too much, he started closing his eyes,  
falling asleep easily, with his weak body.

As the night went on, Arashi watched a few episodes of SuperNatural, to pass the time, while George slept,  
he was gonna stay up, till Geogre needed his medicine, then he would get some shut eye himself, Arashi looked at his watch, turning the TV off after the second episode went off, he then looked over at George, who was still facing him, breathing with some help of his nasal cannual, Parakiss in his arms, Arashi couldn't believe how innocent his normally smarmy and smug friend looked in that moment, and it just made his heart ache. Arashi sighed, *He's fine...He'll get out soon*  
Arashi thought, bracing himself, he was about to turn the TV back on, when he noticed George frown, and start trembing.  
"Eh? George-o?" Arashi said quietly, but nervously, Arashi quickly starting looking through his medicine trying to remember what to give him, *Ugh, but I don't even know what's wrong* Arashi thought,  
wondering if he should wake him up, and ask him, but he instead tried to figure it out, he reached over putting the back of his hand on his forehead, *A fever maybe?* Arashi thought,  
but upon touching George's skin, he realized it was cold, *The heck!?* Arashi thought, quickly looking at his heart monitor, but it was beeping fine, he frowned in concern before remembering what the Nurse said. *He has irregular body tempture* Arashi thought, he slowly pulled his blanket over his trembling body, lightly tucking him in, after a few minutes, he stopped trembling, and continued sleeping like normal, Arashi sighed.  
*Problem solved, that wasn't too hard I guess* Arashi thought, Arashi then yawned, *Wonder if I could sleep now...* Arashi wondered, still looking at his friend, he looked fine- Well as fine as he could look at the moment, so Arashi decided to go to bed, he got comfortable after taking out the rings and safety pins in his face, and laid on his side facing George, after some effort Arashi finally fell asleep too.

~It was about five in the morning now, the sun just rising in the sky good~ George swallowed, getting up, feeling nauseaous, he tried to sit up, to call a Nurse in, in case he had to vomit, but just the slight raising up made him feel dizzy, his vision making on image turn into two, then back again, his shaky vision only upsetted his stomach more, and made him lay back on his back, he felt cold all over, rven with his blanket pulled on, and his breathing quickened. *What's going on?* George thought, still trying to sit up for his Nurse button, but he couldn't make it,  
even though he'd just woken up, he felt like he would pass out once again, and he didn't know what to do about it, suddenly a snore from his side got his attention.  
"Arashi" George said his voice still a little weak, *He really spent the whole night*  
George thought, bittersweetly, before groaning, his body still feeling wobbly and gross. That woke Arashi, just as George started to zone out, "Hmm" Arashi mumbled, blinking a few time, before he notice George looking, and moving strange, he quickly sat up, and patted the side of his face. "George? George!?" Arashi said trying to get his attention, George looked at him, but his eyes didn't focus, and he felt colder then last night, *Cold, out of it...  
What medicine could he need!?* Arashi thought keeping one hand on George, to keep him awake, using the other to sift through George's medicine bag, after weighing his options,  
he finally settled on his medicine for low blood pressure, after reading the symptoms for it,  
that seemed to match George. Arashi shakily shook out a pill, "Here you go open up George"  
Arashi said frantically, while George kept nodding off, Arashi quickly held his head up,  
opening his mouth, putting the pill in, which quickly started to dissolve, Arashi kept George up, till he swallowed it properly.

"George, Georey? Are you okay?" Arashi asked concenred, as George started to come to,  
"I'm okay" George said quietly, trying not to make eye contact, "You scared me,  
does that happen often?" Arashi asked sighing, "Yes, but usually the Nurses are in"  
George said, still a avoiding looking at Arashi, which he started to notice, "Are you sure your alright?" Arashi asked staring at him, "I'm not a kid Arashi,  
I know if I'm fine or not" George said, which surprised Arashi, "Did I upset you?"  
Arashi asked in a passive voice, which really irked George.  
"Stop talking in that dumb voice, I'm fine" George said, "What dumb voice?" Arashi asked tilting his head, George sighed looking away, "Maybe its your medication, making you irritable" Arashi said exmaining the bottle, George frowned in fustraion, that he wasn't being taken seriously.

"Arashi...You can get to school if you hurry" George said pulling the covers back over himself,  
"Right...Alright, I'll see you later" Arashi said ruffling George's hair, George closed his eyes. not saying anything else, while Arashi went out closing the door behind himself.  
*Why the heck was he acting like that? Like he was angry at me or something* Arashi thought while he walked down the hall, soon finding the elevator, clicking the button to go down,  
he got in, looking up at the ceiling as he moved. *I guess I shouldn't get too mad about it,  
there's a lot going on, I can't expect George to keep his cool, through it all I guess* Arashi thought as he got off, and headed outside. George laid in bed looking upward, the Nurses and Doctors would be in soon, to check his progress and clean him up, but for now he had a little while alone.  
*I don't want them back here, while I'm like this* George thought, he hasn't done anything for himself in a while, and it was making him stir-crazy, thinking of his friends getting tired or eventually complaining to him about being in the hospital, was weighing on his mind,  
he'd hate for that to happen, then at the Studio, it'd be just like at his old "homes"  
with his parents, and he wouldn't have any outlet. *I just won't allow them to come see me for a while, so they can't have the chance to blame me, and if they come when I've told them "no", they'd be the only one they could point the finger at* George thought, sighing as he reached for his phone, with his shaky hand, he texted Arashi, Isabella, and Miwako at the same time. "I'm not doing well, I don't want any visitors, so don't come over for a while.  
Have fun at school" Geogre sent, he knew Isabella would probably be the first to try and text him, so he quickly turned off his phone, before her text could get through,  
then put his phone away. George sighed rubbing his finger through his hair, looking at all the things from the Studio, then he looked down at his sketch book, *Times ticking away...I need to get that design done, whatever it takes* George thought looking at his pills. 


	15. Chapter 15 Twisted Perfection

"I still don't get it!" Miwako said pouting, she along with Isabella and Arashi, were inside the studio, after school and checking their text meassage. "You don't have to dear, its hard to understand" Isabella said calmly, "That's George for ya..." Arashi said,  
as he wroked the sewing machine, "Arashi! You were with him last, what'd you do?" Miwako asked, "Eh? What are you saying?!" Arashi asked offened, "I'm sure she's just curious, if George seemed a little different before you left. I'm curious too" Isabella said,  
both girls looking at him. "Well um" Arashi said scratching his head, "He seemed a little irritated, after that incidnet in the morning..." Arashi said shuddering as he thought about it, "What happened Arashi?" Isabella asked, "His blood pressure was too low, and his body started wigging out- I gave him his medicine and he was fine though, but he seemed upset after that"  
Arashi explained, "Poor George" Miwako said sadly, "That just about settles it then" Isabella said pouring some tea,  
"What do you mean? Did he text you something different then us?" Arashi asked, "No, but I read it differently.  
If something like that happened to George, while you were there, my guess is he felt a little foolish, helpless even,  
and he must have hated it, because..." Isabella said frowning slightly, while the other two watched her, waiting for answers, "Because, he reminds himself of his mother, though he's not complaining, he must feel like doing it,  
and that in his eyes, is probably the worse sin, and brings him back to the worse parts of his childhood" Isabella said a grim look on her face, Arashi and Miwako looked down feeling bad. "George is really so upset, he doesn't want to see us? I mean...We wouldn't mind if he complained, he's been through a lot!" Miwako said, "That's just scratching the surface Miwako, there could be other reasons he wants to be alone" Isabella said sipping her tea, "So all we can do, is go on with life, without even speaking, or seeing George" Arashi asked fustrated, "That's what he wants-  
For now..." Isabella said, "Still doesn't feel right" Arashi mumbled, "We'll just continue to hope for a smooth recovery, and go on like normal, if he calls us he wants us, if he doesn't let's not mess with his privacy" Isabella said quietly, they nodded, quietly getting to work. ~It'd been two weeks, since George cut contact with everyone, and they went on normal as they could, as time went on, they got better, but still missed their friend at times. All even though Arashi wouldn't admit it, had been checking their phones, more then usual for a unexpecting George call, but hadn't got any.  
It was now Saturday, and the three were about to have lunch at a deli together, talking about school,  
and other hobbies together~

"Give me the choclate banana!" Miwako said, "No Miwako, it'll spoil your lunch" Isabella told her,  
"Aww" Miwako whined, "What about some turky subs?" Arashi suggested, "Sounds wonderful, and waffle fries?" Isabella said, "Then dessert!" Miwako said, "Yeah, then dessert, I've gotta try one of those chocolate banana things, your always talking about them" Arashi said chuckling, "Yeah! They're sooooo good!" Miwako said, "Then I'll find a waiter" Isabella said, they were currently sitting under a umbrella, in front of the restuarant, while orders were being takin, waiting for the waiters to come their way. "Oh, I see one anout to head in I'm gonna stop hi-" Isabella was saying, until a chipper but classy tune started to play, making Arashi and Miwako look at her."Your phone Isabella?" Miwako asked tilting her head, "I suppose so" Isabella said fishing through her purse,  
to quickly get her cellphone out, not bothering to look at caller I.D, "Hello?" Isabella answered, her eyes got wide, causing Arashi and Miwako to stare curiously.

"George? How have you been- Yeah their with me, yes well" Isabella was saying over the phone,  
"Its George!" Miwako screamed happily, "Give him a peice of our mind!" Arashi said, "Fine,  
fine, but what about you? Don't be silly! Of course we have time, yeah we'll be here in a second,  
nope, nothing important just hanging out, okay- yeah, see you soon!" Isabella said, unable to contain her smile, as she felt her heart pace, surprise, happyness, and curiosity going through her.

"How did he sound?" Miwako asked, "Yeah is he doing okay?" Arashi asked, "I guess he's doing better"  
Isabella said getting up with her friends, "His voice is back to normal, I guess he had a long time to rest it, without visitors" Isabella said, "I bet it was lonely and creepy in there" Arashi said shuddering,  
remembering his one night in the quiet cold hospital, "He couldn't have been lonely! He had Parakiss"  
Miwako said, Arashi face palmed in the back, while Isabella smiled, "Well now we'll get to see him,  
I surely have missed George" Isabella said looking down a warm smile on her face, "I know! Its not fair this happened to him" Miwako said pouting, "At least he's getting better, who knows maybe he called, to surprise us, and he'll be outside waiting" Arashi said, "That's very optomistic thinking Arashi...I bet George misses his car" Isabella said, "Let's bring it!" Miwako said,  
"Miwako! How the heck are we gonna get a car in his room!?" Arashi asked, "Oh...Hadn't thought of that" Miwako said, "As cheesy as it may sound for George, I'm sure he only wants to see us at the moment, instead of gifts, and even his own property. There's something I miss, the most about George too" Isabella said, "Eh? What's that?" Arashi asked, While Miwako looked curious.

"His laugh...George didn't just smile when he was happy, he laughed. I haven't heard him really laugh in what feels like forever" Isabella said, making the other two think about it as well.

~They soon arrived at the hospital, going up on the elevator to the intensive care, to room 305~

Isabella knocked on the door, Miwako twisted the hem of her skirt, feeling giddy, Arashi swallowed feeling anxious, as they waited for a answer. "Come in" George said, and Isabella opened the door,  
Miwako and Arashi walking in with her, revealing the room Isabella closed the door behind them. Circus from:Britney Spears played faintly in the background from George's radio, the room was still mostly dark, his curtain closed, but there was a small lamp on a table, pointing towards George, the vase with his flowers sitting next to it. George's bed was set up some, so George could sit up some, his shades sat upon his head, he still had in his Nasal cannual, and heart monior,  
with differnt, tubes hooked mainly to his chest, which looked more moevable then the previous ones.  
"George!" Miwako said, Isabella smiled warmly, and Arashi stared in awe, he moved Miwako and Isabella out of the way pointing right in Geogre's face.

"Is that your sketch book!?" Arashi asked surprised, George closed his eyes smiling, "It is" George said,  
Isabella put a hand over her mouth in shock, and Miwako's eyes widened, "Why's everyone looking so surprised? How else can I get the design done?" George asked with fake confusion, "You didn't tell us you felt well enough for that!" Arashi said getting a chair, sitting by the bed, while Isabella and Miwako came over, "Was I suppose to?" George asked, looking back downl sketching some more,  
"Yes! It would have been nice to mention! This is awesome! You must be doing much better right?"  
Arashi asked his eyes bright, a grin across his face, Geore kept his head down towards his book,  
his smile not reaching his eyes at that comment. "I've had my second surgery" George said,  
"Ohh! Did it hurt?" Miwako asked, "Yes, I couldn't even move my head, when I woke up" George said,  
"What was this surgery for?" Isabella asked concerned, "Bones, they had to put some kinda medicine directly in some parts, with a bone needle, otherwise I'd continue being too frail for the disease sucking my nuitrents, and might have started breaking during other intense surgeries" George explained calmly, while his friends were looking shocked and saddened.

"But I didn't call so we could talk about that" George said, looking up from his book, "Of course George" Isabella quickly said, giving Miwako a pat on her shoulder, as a sign to, fix herself up and not cry. "Well what made you want to see us?" Arashi asked, "Feast your eyes, on my genius"  
George said, getting his friends to lean closer, as he showed them his note pad.

A sketch of a man, with a tall top head, silk around the middle of the top, with two flowers with beads in the middle of the petals, one bigger, going down to the smaller,  
the hat itself was white, while the silk holding the flowers, was a beautiful silver,  
the beads were white, but the petals were pastel colors of the rainbow, the color in all that white eye catching. Around the mans neck was a necklace, the silver chain hanging down just below where his colarbone connected, the charm at the end, looked vaugly like a P and a K, crossing each other,  
shimmery jewels outlining the letters, sparkly silver letters, the under shirt was a florecent of colors, that could only work, withe the fancy white coat overing it, which had slightly ruffled ends, button beads at the end, where the coat sleeves could get pulled back, to be shorter,  
almost white silvery suspenders, clasped the pants, which had different color stiching for the pants, while the majority of the material was white. The shoes were white dress shoes, with light silver heel, the strings crisscrossing eachother, just for decoration, were darker colors, instead of the pastel, the man also wore a sleak watch, jewles around the rim of its face, and the band white. It all and all looked dazzling, classy, still with a touch of color, and elegant, and it left the three in awe.

"Well, tell me how you like it" George said, "Its fantastic George" Isabella said warmly,  
"I didn't know you did male clothes George!" Miwako said excitedly, "Its so shiny" Arashi said, "It was more fun then I thought it'd be, I could really help men in the fashion department with my input" George said, "Would you wear something like that Arashi?" Miwako asked, "Ehhhh" Arashi said looking at the picture, while the others looked at him. "Be honest"  
George told him, "Its a little too fancy for me George,  
I'd feel a little strange like that" Arashi said, George shurgged, "Everyone has their own styles, that's why the fashion world is every expanding" George said, pulling his sketch book back. "Is the dress done?" Isabella asked, "Almost" George said starting to continue his sketch,  
"Can we get started on your suit George!?" Miwako asked, "Actually, yes, as long as you all purchese some more material for it, we can get started" George said, "We? George, shouldn't you be resting?" Isabella asked concerned, "But the prom will be here soon, I'm not one to rush things, but I do want my designs to be seen" George said, "Actually, when's the dance again? Since being in here, I've gotten kinda forget about the dates and such" George said,  
"Friday the first day of Spring" Arashi said, "Mmm" George hummed, looking towards the window which was always closed, curtains covering it, he frowned slightly,  
"Something wrong?" Isabella asked, "That's next week, and I was just thinking that's about thirteen days from now" George said, "Ack! We should get started then!" Arashi said,  
"Yeah that's a lot of work, I can't wait to get started!" Miwako said happy they were doing something normal, "...We can get started, now, if you all would like, of course, this isn't a project you have to help me on" George said, "What!" They said, "Of course we want to help you" Isabella said, "Yeah! We missed working with you!" Miwako said, "Yeah George, what are you saying?" Arashi asked.  
George smirked looking down without a word, "Well then, Miwako take this to get copied,  
so we can each have one, getting this together will certainly be on a time limit, let's see if we can take everyone to Paradise, before its too late" George told them.  



	16. Chapter 16 One step Forwards

~Everyday the gang had been coming to the hospital, slowly bringing more material, for Georges suit to be made,

all had been working very hard on it, throwing away a few hours of sleep even, as well as hobbies, to get it all done before their Spring

Break Dance. They worked tirelessly, to have their friends vision be seen~

"Done!" Arashi said, he held the suspenders, for the suit, that shimmered just as George pictured it proudly.

He was alone with George at the moment, the girls had stepped out, to get some lunch for everyone,

saying they would eat together, work a little more then leave George:Who seemed more tired in the day,

then they'd every seen him, he in fact fell asleep, while they were all in the room at least twice.

"George? Do you see?" Arashi asked, looking the blue haired "Duke"s way, George was staring at the curtain covered

window a far away look in his eyes. "Do you want the widow open o-?" Arashi was asking, when George finally looked his way, a smug smile coming across his face. "It looks perfect" George said, "Oh? You think?" Arashi asked smiling,

"Yeah, I really do great work" George said admiring the suspenders, Arashi sighed, "But what about the widow?"

He remembered to ask, "Huh? I guess you could open it" George said casually, but when Arashi's back was turned,

he watched him almost impatiently, as he pulled back the plain thick curtain, letting some sun in.

Even though it wasn't direct sunlight, it felt weird on George's skin,

like a ticklish warm, stinging sensation, even though it was mildly painful he loved it,

and wanted to be closer, tired of being confined.

"Nice day isn't it?" Arashi said, turning to see George, still staring at the window. "Something wrong?" Arashi asked,

"No...Actually Arashi" George said slowly looking at the confused blonde, "Could you do something for me?..."

He asked.

(Meanwhile with Miwako and Isabella)

They stood in line, at pizza hut, waiting to pick up their order.

"Yummy! It smells so good in here! I can't wait to eat" Miwako exclaimed,

"All that works making me hungry too. What did you get done Miwako?" Isabella asked,

"The pants, they look so good, I wish Arashi would wear them" Miwako said,

"The only one who can wear them is prom King" Isabella reminded her,

"That's right...I wonder who it'll be, they said they'd let us know close to the dance,

so we can be sure it fits properly" Miwako said, "But after the dance, I think we should

fit it back, to George's taste in body type, he wanted for the dress and suit" Isabella said,

"Right! Oh hey its our turn" Miwako said, going up after the other costumer left.

"Pick up for Isabella" Isabella said politely, "Here you are mam" The cashier said,

giving the steamy large pizza, Isabella gave it to Miwako, so she could fetch the money

out of her purse. "Here, have a nice day" Isabella said smiling, "You too" The cashier said,

Then left with Miwako, opening the door for her, since her hands were full.

"You know, I bet George would have been voted prom King,if he were still at school" Miwako

said, "You're right, he is- or rather was popular, he probably would have enjoyed it...I hope he

gets well soon" Isabella said looking down, "Miwako does too" Miwako said sighing.

(With Arashi and George)

"George...Are you sure we should be doing this?" Arashi asked nervously,

"I'm in here for a reason Arashi, my Doctor used the term"Fight for your Life"

a lot when we were alone, and it doesn't feel like much fighting constantly in a bed"

George told him, Arashi swallowed looking away nervously, "I'm not going

to complain to you, to help me, if you don't want to I'll manage on my own"

George told him coldly, "No I will, I get it, I just...I don't want to hurt you" Arashi

said, "Then don't" George said casually, just as casually as Arashi remembered,

him telling him, not to hit him again, and it made him even more nervous, but

he complied to what George wanted.

Arashi walked over, watching as George pushed the covers off himself, and slowly started

to move his legs over to the side, gripping the bed as he did so, a serious look on his face,

Arashi watched flinching ready to help him, anytime. George got his legs over, but they didn't

hang properly, it was like he was tensed up, unable to completely relax, without being in pain.

"Do you need me now?" Arashi asked, stern but warmly to his friend, George nodded,

not looking his way, Arashi grabbed George's arm, firmly but gently, working as a brace,

and a guide helping him off the bed, and unto the ground, working his feet in his hospital slippers, he hadn't

used since he go there. George was still connected to tubes, for life support, and his heart

but he was off the breathing tubes, but had his oxygen mask handy, in case anything went awry

but they were all long enough to move around the room some.

Arashi noticed George didn't stand straight like normal, as if his whole body was tensing

up, he awkwardly put a hand at his back, and one on his arm, trying to help him walk.

"Come on George..." Arashi said quietly, his heart ached beating fast seeing him like that, such a free

and independent person, looking almost as if he was afraid to take a step.

George walked with him, slowly, almost sliding his feet across the floor

instead of taking steps, gritting his teeth behind his lips, "Going to

the window?" Arashi asked, "Yeah...I haven't seen outdoors in weeks"

George said jokingly, even though it was a bit strained, as he started to walk towards

the window George stopped.

"Arashi" George said, "Yeah?" Arashi asked, "Let me go" George said,

that made Arashi's heart race again, "What?" He said surprised,

"I have to walk alone" George told him with a serious tone, giving him

his wishes Arashi let go stepping away, watching him a bit nervously

George started walking, awkwardly, and painfully, towards his goal,

the window, Arashi watched quietly by the chairs, lined up at the wall, where the

window was, he watched his friend struggling, and wanted to help, but knew

he couldn't, he was still actually happy, and proud George was trying so hard to get better.

George got half way, but as he was about to take another step, his eyes switched from confident to painful worry, he took in a sharp difficult breath, and his eyes shut closed.

George clenching his chest, just before his legs gave out, and he fell forwards,

his heart monitors beeps going rapid.

Arashi quickly jumped into action, his brain going crazy, his eyes were wide,

but he swiftly caught him, George's head draped over his shoulder, while Arashi had one hand on his upper back,

and one on the lower, feeling his tense but weak friend in his arms, Arashi started to feel shaky.

George kept trying to speak, but kept taking in breath after hitched breath,

straining.

Arashi held him, lifting him off the floor a bit, quickly getting him back to his

bed, his nerves shaking like crazy, as the heart monitor seemed to beep faster

and stop abruptly, like George's breathing.

"George?! Are you, uh-uh! George?!" Arashi was screaming freaking out,

his eyes darted around, quickly finding the nurse button, he clicked

it ten times rapidly, before putting George's emergency oxygen mask on,

flipping the easy to find switch turning it on. Arashi wasn't even sure what

he was doing,

all he knew was, he needed to do SOMETHING. *He wasn't breathing right,

so that has to help him* Arashi thought frantically, he looked at George who seemed,

to be passing out, his eyes starting to roll back, Arashi cursed, quickly taking the oxygen

mask off George, he grabbed his face, trying to keep him awake, George was breathing

a little better from the oxygen, but it was still heaving sighs.

"George, Wake up, Wake up!" Arashi told him, molding his cheeks up and down,

in a attempt to get him up, George was mildly coming back to, trying to focus on Arashi

with great difficulty, while Arashi had to be careful not to shake him too hard

as adrenaline pumped through him, just as Arashi's eyes misted over, a feeling

of helplessness going through him, two nurses and a doctor rushed in, moving Arashi

to the side. "Move kid, you did fine, you can leave now!" The doctor told him,

"B-but?!" Arashi stuttered, "You'll be in the way!" The Doctor told him getting to work,

Arashi left out the door, George's strained breathing getting further away. Arashi stood

there visibly shaking, unsure where to go, as people passed him in the hall,

he felt like he was in another world- a nightmare maybe,

and nothing made sense, he was afraid, and felt even more guilty, then

when he and George had small spats.

*What do I do? Where do I go? Is he okay?

Its my fault for helping him up! But he would

have tried himself anyways! Oh but I could have tried to

convince him it wasn't a good idea, even got a nurse then to stop him!

What are Isabella and Miwako going to say?- Miwako will probably

cry, and at this point, I don't blame her* Arashi thought, wiping his sleeve

over his eye, to not let anything spill out, he tried calming down but was

still shaky, he decided he had to go warn the girls though, he raced to the

elevator, reaching to press the button with a shaky hand, but it dinged by itself,

opening up, it revealed Isabella and Miwako, who were happily chatting holding

a pizza box, with napkins on top, as soon as he laid eyes on them, his eyes

saddened. Miwako and Isabella stepped out, staring at Arashi, immediately

knowing something was wrong.


	17. Chapter 17 One step Back?

Arashi, Isabella and Miwako sat in the intensive care waiting room, the pizza box sat in a chair  
next to them, almost forgotten. When the girls had got out, Isabella had immediately, started asking what  
happened, Arashi had to try and calm down enough to tell them what he'd seen, even though he wasn't sure exactly  
what happened, now they were here trying to figure what they should do next.  
"I shouldn't have gotten him up" Arashi mumbled, Miwako sniffed, and Isabella looked his way concerned.  
"Arashi,you can't keep blaming yourself, George wouldn't want that" Isabella told him, Miwako wiped her  
eyes trying not to start brawling, "But its my fault! And George likes for people to take responsibility right!"  
Arashi said frustrated, causing some people to look his way sadly, "Quiet down Arashi, I'm sure he's fine"  
Isabella said, "Th-then can't we go see him?" Miwako asked her voice shaky and small, "Yeah! I want to  
at least know what happened" Arashi said, "We'll wait for a little while, then go see, the Doctor told you they  
needed some space right?" Isabella said gently, Arashi just looked away, gritting his teeth impatiently,  
while Miwako just silently wiped her tears. They waited for a hour, and some odd minutes, before Arashi  
started complaining again, and Isabella finally decided to go see what happened.  
She left Miwako and Arashi, going down the cold halls alone.  
Truthfully she was scared too, scared what she would see, or hear when she went back there, but knew  
there was nothing she could do but face it, whatever happened. *I just hope he's okay*  
Isabella thought, as she nervously made her way to George's room, taking in a deep breath, before opening  
it, she gasped loudly. "Empty?..." Isabella said, a rush of fear going through, just as she started to  
panic, she heard a voice behind her, getting her mind out of the gutter.  
"Isabella was it?" The familiar Nurse said,  
"H-hello, how are you" Isabella said politely, "How am I? How are you? You seem about ready to pass  
out" The Nurse said arching her eyebrow in question, to the normally collected tall women,  
Isabella's eyes misted over, "Its George, I ca-can't find him" Isabella said almost breaking down,  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down. You mean Johji Koizumi right?" The Nurse asked, Isabella nodded,  
"Don't worry, they only moved him to a different room, they had to do some test and such" The Nurse  
said, "But he's okay?" Isabella asked hopefully, "...Maybe you should come back tomorrow" The Nurse  
said walking away, Isabella swallowed nervously, going back to the waiting room, where Miwako  
and Arashi stood up seeing her.  
"Well, well?!" Arashi said frantically, "ohh, Is he okay?" Miwako asked, "They moved him to a different  
room, the Nurse said we should come back tomorrow" Isabella said quietly, "This is just awful..."  
Miwako said, "At least we can see him tomorrow" Arashi said. They left out, getting their parts of  
the suit they were previously making, to take home and get finished. "Bye Isabella, bye Arashi"  
Miwako said hugging them both, "Actually" Isabella said, "Hmm?" Arashi said, "I think I'll stay over  
its not a school day tomorrow, and I can work in the waiting room" Isabella said, "Do you want us to  
stay with you?" Miwako asked concerned, "No, that's okay, go home and rest" Isabella said, "Let's  
go Miwako" Arashi said taking her hand, Isabella waved, and went back to the waiting room, while  
Arashi and Miwako rode the elevator down, in silence, both feeling fearful and anxious, the only thing  
they could think to do, is try to finish the clothes for George at this point, and try to stay positive,  
both hard to do, with their shaking nerves.  
~The Next Day~ Isabella had fallen asleep in the waiting room, after she'd finished  
The top hat for the suit with some tears in her eyes. "Isabella? Hey get up" Isabella heard  
a voice, she soon opened her eyes, seeing the Nurse standing before her, "H-huh?" Isabella  
said sleepily, "Your friend, as long as your here, I thought you should be the first to see him,  
you might even be able to help" The Nurse said, Isabella quickly got up, holding her top hat,  
"He's awake? He's okay!?" Isabella asked excited, "Come this way" The Nurse said,  
Leading Isabella out of the waiting room down the hall, past the bedrooms, on down the  
hall, where people were going this and that way, The Nurse navigated her through, taking  
her to another room, with a light blue door, where she heard some muffled talking.  
"I have other work to do, but you can go on in" The Nurse said, "Yes um, Thank-you very much"  
Isabella said gratefully, "Just doing my job" The Nurse said, her back turned, she left Isabella,  
who mustered her strength before knocking on the door.  
"Yes, Come in" Doctor Michie said, Isabella opened the door, revealing a windowless room,  
some white drawer, and a bed, Doctor Michie stood in front of the bed, his clipboard in his  
hand, his head down looking at it, on the bed George laid there his nasal cannula in,  
he had a dazed look on his face, and was half way covered by a light blanket, breathing  
roughly but quietly.  
Isabella slowly walked to Doctor Michie's side, "Doctor, what happened to him?"  
Isabella asked quietly, "Ohhh, He's had a mild heart attack, but don't worry, we were able  
to help a lot, since it was detected so quickly" Doctor Michie said, Isabella gasped,  
feeling her eyes burn with tears, "A **Heart** A **ttack**?!" Isabella said doing her best not to scream,  
"That's right, Heart attacks, happen with a build up, or a scare with someone with weak nerves  
usually, You're friend hasn't been processing anything well, due to his condition,  
and it seems like it really hit him yesterday, I was planning on heart surgery anyways,  
but it looks like I'm going to have to do it sooner then later, I don't think it'd be wise  
to wait..." Doctor Michie said with a sigh, Isabella took a breath in trying to calm down  
about the ordeal, "Well, what are you doing now?" Isabella asked shakiness clear in her  
voice, "I'm trying to figure his mental state, half of Heart Attack Sufferers Have Memory Loss...its suggested cardiac arrest causes a temporary lack of

oxygen to the brain that has lasting effects on patients' mental functions that could lead to dementia" Doctor Michie explained, "Can I help?" Isabella asked

quietly, "Of course,  
I'll ask the patient some questions, you validate if he answers correctly" Doctor Michie said,  
Isabella nodded, watching as Doctor Michie lightly shook George getting his attention,  
before putting his pen to paper, preparing to ask questions.  
"What's your name?" Doctor Michie asked,  
"Geooorge" George slurred,  
Isabella winced a bit,  
"I'll ask once more, what's  
your name son?" Doctor Michie asked,  
George stopped, his dazed eyes  
trying to get more focus,  
"...Johji" George said,  
"Correct, now, tell  
me your mothers name"  
Doctor Michie said,  
"um...Joichi"George said,  
Doctor Michie glanced at Isabella,  
"That's not it, that's his fathers  
name" Isabella whispered, looking  
at George nervously,  
"What's your mother's name?"  
Doctor Michie asked again,  
"I um, Yukino" George said,  
Isabella smiled, "That's  
right" She said, "Alrighty"  
Doctor Michie said writing it down,  
"Friends names?" He asked,  
"...Izzy...Arashi, Miwako" George said,  
"That's also right" Isabella said happily,  
"Which are you?" Doctor Michie whispered,  
"Izzy- Isabella, that's just a nick name" Isabella said,  
"Okay...Can you identify this person?" Doctor Michie  
asked, "..." George squinted his eyes,  
not saying a word, "Don't strain"  
Doctor Michie said, Isabella gasped a bit,  
feeling her face heat up, *He has to know who I am*  
She thought, she gave a encouraging smile to him,  
"Miwako?" George said, Isabella's eyes widened,  
and Doctor Michie wrote somemore down,  
"George..." Isabella said sadly,  
"I thought I was Johji..." George said,  
making Isabella gasped concerned again,  
"Do-Doctor, he's okay right? I mean those were  
only a few mistakes" Isabella said a bit  
frantic, "He'll be scheduled for surgery Monday  
morning, I suggested you spend as much time as you can  
with him before that" Doctor Michie said putting his  
pen behind his ear, walking towards the door, Isabella glanced  
at George, who still looked like he was grasping focus,  
"Doctor, Doctor? He does have a good chance right,  
after surgery I mean  
even if he isn't the same he'll still be with us ri-right?"  
Isabella whispered. The Doctor didn't face her, "I'll  
do my best with the tools I have" He said before leaving the room.


	18. Chapter 18 My Desire

Isabella left out of the room, to text Arashi and Miwako, while the Nurses moved George back into his original room.

"Guys please come see George, I've found out he had a mild heart attack, and is suffering from mild loss of memory,  
I want to get a little cleaned up, before we continue working on his suit, but I won't leave him, before you guys come  
to switch out" Isabella texted, she knew in her heart, her friends most be freaking out right now, reading the first parts  
of her text, just like did when the Doctor gave her the news, but she remembered George would want them to get over it,  
and get on with their lives, not sit around, and complain about what they can't change. Isabella went into room 305  
where the doctors hooked George back up, mildly preparing him for his surgery, which was on Monday, she waited quietly still  
they were finished, said her goodbyes and thank you's to the Doctors, before she slipped over to George, who seemed  
to be staring at the re closed window, which those same plain thick curtains covered. It pained her to see that, remembering  
how Arashi explained one of the last things he wanted to see, was nature. *But he'll probably be in here, for a good while*  
Isabella thought, as she slowly placed her gloved hand on her friends head, slowly rubbing her fingers through his soft  
short hair, getting his attention, George looked up at her, a neither happy nor sad look on his face, Isabella smiled  
warmly down at him. "Hmm?" George said, "Are you comfortable?" Isabella asked softly, "Not really, but I'm okay"  
George responded, Isabella continued petting him, a bit sad she couldn't completely enjoy the peaceful silence  
she use to with George, now she worried something might be wrong, unsure of how far his mind had drifted. "George the  
prom is real close, we've already started dying the fabric for the dress, but we still have to see the finished design,  
are you almost finished?" Isabella asked him, "...Mmm?" George mumbled looking up at her a little confused,  
"The prom dress, pure fun? Are you almost done with it?" Isabella asked, "...I don't no?" George said a little  
confused, Isabella felt her heart start to race, and she swallowed nervously, "George, don't you remember?"  
Isabella asked trying not to sound as worried as she was, without a direct answer Isabella started to slightly  
panic, she grabbed George's sketch book showing him the previously finished dresses. "See George? Your a fashion  
designer remember?" She asked hopefully, "Oh course...Isabel? I remember, I was just, lost in my thoughts a bit"  
George said, Isabella was slightly relieved, that he at least remembered her name, even if he really did forget  
things before. *He's still George, trying to not make me worry* Isabella thought trying to slightly be comforted  
by that at least, "Good, work on it when you feel ready George" Isabella said warmly, knowing it wasn't best for  
him to try it, with his mind still scrambled, Isabella leaned down cupping one of George's cheeks, she kissed  
the other softly. "Just focus on getting better" Isabella whispered, George closed his eyes, feeling mental  
pain wash through him, when Isabella moved. In George's mind, everything he thought, was slightly spinning,  
one thought tripping over the next, things wernt exactly clear, and it'd be easy to give in, just say he didn't  
know, just because he wasn't sure, but he would never be one to give up, not after all he'd been through, not  
after all his friends had been through for him, George knew it was going to be hard, but usually gets worst  
before its better, and he was going to stay looking towards his goal, he wouldn't settle until he reached it,  
because he knew if he did, he'd only have himself to listen to, constantly complain in his own head, about what  
could have been, and he hated complaining even if it were his own.  
George distantly heard the door open, he couldn't make out  
if it was in his head, or in his room, but right now he didn't care, his  
thinking about complaining and such, reminded him of his mother, which also reminded  
him of his father. *Yukino and Joichi...* George thought of his parents names,  
he thought about how long it'd been since he'd seen them, since he'd been ill,  
they hadn't even called to wish him well...He remembered calling them, after he'd had some  
medication, and went against his better judgment, he tried to subtly ask if they were  
coming, but they were so nonchalant, it went on to making him ask them straight out,  
why they wernt there, but that only resulted in a slight argument, George stared at the ceiling,  
unable to blame his medicine on this one, knowing in the back of his mind, no matter how  
scrambled and trippy it was at the moment, that he wanted his parents there, he wanted them to actually  
act like parents, he wanted to be lied to by them, wanted them to care enough to lie and  
say "You'll be alright", "We love you". *Heck* George thought, *I don't even care, if they  
they do or don't apologize for giving me this disease anymore, I want them to come in here  
and spoil me with affection more then I'd ever want a measly apology* George thought, feeling  
his head pound and face heat up, though he kept his face straight, soon he got shook  
out of his daze, when he heard more voices in the room, he glanced over with his eyes,  
seeing some familiar faces, although he couldn't quite place with names.

"George!" Miwako said running to him, just as she reached his bed, Isabella grabbed her shoulder.  
"Watch it, be gentle" Isabella whispered, "O-Oh, Hi George" Miwako said waving childishly,  
"Hi..." George said trying not to look as confused as he felt, "How're you doing?" Arashi asked  
quietly, "I'm fine" George responded, "Are you scared about your surgery?" Miwako asked nervously,  
"Miwako!" Isabella scolded, "No, not really, being afraid won't help anything" George said,  
"You aren't even nervous?" Arashi asked sitting next to him, in a chair, George just shrugged.  
"Well, what about the dress design, did you get to finish?" Arashi asked, "Ohhh yes! The prom  
isn't far away" Miwako said, Isabella winced a bit waiting for George's answer to them,  
"Um...I'm still undecisive for my final design" Geogre lied, he was truly foggy on the whole  
dress, or "Pure fun" concept in the first place, but didn't want to complain, and cause worry to  
his friends, by telling them that. "Even when you're sick, you're difficult" Arashi said shaking  
his head, "Leave him alone! George just wants his design to be perfect, right George?"  
Miwako said smiling at her friend, "That's right Arashi" George said looking at Miwako,  
everyone stopped smiling and such, staring at George, Miwako sniffed sadly.  
"What's wrong Arashi?" George asked her, Arashi was about to correct his mistake, but Isabella  
made a face at him, telling him he shouldn't just bluntly tell him. "Nothings wrong George"  
Arashi said, George looked at him frowning, then he looked surprised like he remembered,  
"Oh uh..." George mumbled, "Well!" Isabella said getting everyone's attention, "I guess I'll  
be going, do your best to finish the suit, I'll be back soon" She said, "Bye Isabella!" Miwako  
said, Arashi just waved, Isabella gently patted George's head before she left, quietly closing the  
door behind her. Figuring George wouldn't like everyone fussing over him, Arashi just got to  
work, getting Miwako to do the same, doing slight small talk, but mostly just listening to  
George's radio as they worked.


	19. Chapter 19 My Family's Virus

~The Weekend passed, with ups and downs, with George and his messy memory, he wasn't as talkative as normal, and seemed

focused on working in his sketch book, after he started moving a little, regardless of Isabella's

light scolding for him to rest, every time she'd tell him that he'd tell her with a smirk. "I'll rest, when we get to Paradise"

and continue. It was now Monday, and George had been getting his mind back together, just in time for his surgery~

"Mr Koizumi" Doctor Michie said coming into George's room, it was in the afternoon, and George was currently quietly listening

to "The Death Of a Bachelor" By Panic at the Disco, on his radio, he had on of his fancy hats tilted over his eyes,

while he lazily listened and waited. "Yes Doctor?" George said not bothering to move his hat, he heard his Doctor sigh.

"This is important, so you might want to listen Koizumi" Doctor Michie said, "Is it time for surgery?" George asked,

"No, not just yet" Doctor Michie said, "Then it doesn't have anything to do with me" George said, the Doctor sighed

and walked over, cutting George's radio off, making George peek from under his hat, a little confused, Doctor

Michie sat his hat up on George's head, so he could see his eyes.

"Koizumi, with how everything's been going for you, and your treatment, its only right to expect some stumbling blocks

right?" Doctor Miche said, "Not true" George responded, "I admire your optimism but-" Doctor Miche was saying,

but got interrupted, "That's not it, I just feel, with any profession, you shouldn't go into it unless your

ready to give it your all, with confidence" George said, "Its not that I'm not confident with my skill, its

just, sometimes people survive, sometimes they don't, and kid...You certainly haven't had it easy with your

condition, I just wanted to warn you" Doctor Miche said, "Don't hold back then, what exactly are you saying?"

George asked piercing his Doctor with his blue eyes, the Doctor stopped looking nervous and looked

him dead in the eyes as well. "You have a ten percent chance at making it, judging from your health, just

since you've been in this hospital alone, this surgery could make you or break you, you don't have a choice

if you want to go through with it anymore, if you don't choose it its basically suicide.

Since you have such a low chance, I thought it'd be best if you wrote out your will, before surgery

later today" Doctor Michie said, George continued staring at the Doctor taking it in, Doctor Michie

stood ready for any reaction, he had to tell people about this sort of thing often, but usually it

was him telling the family, so they'd be softer with the patient, but never just him and the patient directly.

"Will you have someone bring the papers in for me?" George asked casting his gaze towards the wall,

"I can certainly do that, rest up, and your Nurses will come in for your prepping later" Doctor Michie

said, George just nodded, not looking his Doctor's way, as his footsteps got further away. Doctor Michie

headed towards the door, just as a Nurse came in, getting both the Patient and the Doctors attention.

"Doctor?" She said surprised, "Yes what is it?" Doctor Michie responded, "I came in to tell the patient,

some visitors have come to see him" The Nurse said, "Send them in" George said, thinking it must

have been Isabella, Arashi and Miwako, "You'll have to wrap it up soon Koizumi, remember to rest up"

Doctor Michie said walking out, "I'll go get them" The Nurse said with a smile, George just nodded

looking away, normally he was flirting with the Nurses, but as of late, he just hadn't been feeling

it. George watched the Nurse leave, slightly glad to be seeing his friends, though he probably

wouldn't tell them about having to write his will just yet, he was going to try to stop being so crafty

with his feelings, and just share some genuine warm moments with them, before he had to do surgery.

George's door opened up, getting his attention on that once again, expecting to Arashi's crooked grin,

Isabella's warm smile, and Miwako's child like faith beaming off her, but instead he saw the faces

that nothing could've have prepared him for.

"Yukino, Dad?" George said confused, "Hello son" Yukino said, "Hey There George" Joichi said

taking off his hat, closing the door behind him and his girlfriend. George stared at them still

stunned, "Well, don't you have anything to say George? Not even a hi?" Yukino asked pinching

his cheek, "Yeah Jr. I never remember you getting speechless" Joichi said sitting down,

"That's right, he's just like his father" Yukino said sitting in Joichi's lap, "You're here?"

George said, "Of course we are, you didn't think we wouldn't visit right?" Yukino asked,

"That's right Jr. I wanted to see if your getting out any time soon" Joichi asked, "No,

unfortunately not" George said, a fluttery feeling in his chest, it'd been a long time since

he sat down with his parents, and the fact that they were worried about him made him feel

lighter happy even.

"Well jeez George, you can't stay in forever, its getting tiring with the letters the hospital's

been sending" Yukino complained, making George's smile start to fade a bit,

"Its not like I want to stay" George said quietly, "We're surprised you didn't call us again"

Joichi said, and George's stomach sunk, remembering their first phone call,

"Did it take you all this time to cool off? You were pretty steamed, after we didn't

come to your becking call" Yukino said, "Becking call? All I wanted was you two to

visit" George said slightly irritated, "Don't get so offended, we're here now"Joichi said,

"Who's offended?" George said looking away, "You seem to be, after me and your father took

time out of our busy schedule to visit. Why are you so mean Johji?" Yukino asked pouting,

"Now look, your going to make your mother cry, be good to her" Joichi said frowning, holding Yukino

as she snuggled on his lap.

"Well excuse me, I thought you were here to check on me, not lecture me" George mumbled,

"What was that remark?" Joichi asked aggravated, "Oh Jr. When did you start being such a brat?

We came here now, what more could you want?" Yukino whined, "I suppose I got being a brat from my

mother" George muttered, Yukino gasped, "Johji! You need to fix your attitude" Joichi scolded

him, "What are you talking about? You say those sort of things about Yukino all the time"

George said slightly glaring at his father, "That's different, we came all this way to see you,

but now I'd rather go. Come along Yukino" Joichi said, Yukino got up, taking Joichi's hand as

they started to exit. "Wai-Wait!" George said, he wasn't one to argue unless he he really cared about

the person he was arguing with, at this point he was ready to stop though, this is sorta what he

wanted, and he was ready to let it slip away so fast.

"Come back, I apologize" George said quickly, a little surprised at himself, They turned around,

Yukino looking a little shocked. "Well you should be" Joichi said, "Me and Papa, sacrificed a

lot for you, the least you can do is act grateful" Yukino said, her words hurt George badly,

especially since he knew for a fact, Yukino didn't take her own advice, at being grateful.

"I'm sorry, but I was hurt, and had to say something" George said looking away,

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, especially in this situation" Joichi said looking

away, "What? What's that suppose to mean?" George asked, "I mean, I'm paying for this

bill, but any time I decide to stop, for any reason, your care here would stop, **cold** " Joichi

said brutally, making George's blue eyes widen and mist over, his face and chest burning hot,

those words stabbed straight through him, even though he thought someday of course

he'd have to get serious, and make his own money, the fact the person he'd known all

his life as his Dad, his supporter, and slight inspiration, had just told him, he'd stop letting

him have life saving research, for some rude words, crushed his heart, and he almost broke

down right there. "Oi, but you'd never stop supporting me right honey?" Yukino asked,

"Of course not kitten" Joichi said tickling her chin, looking over his shoulder, glaring at

George who put his head down holding his chest.

"Let's get going, I'll have to get back to work soon, let's make our time together count"

Joichi said leaving out, Yukino following him.

~A little later George's doctor knocked to come in, George quickly fixed himself up,

trying to calm down, and be cool like normal, instead of going along with his crazy emotions.

"Here's the paper and such, for your will, you can write me as a witness if you like"

Doctor Michie said, "Thank you" George said, quickly starting to write, "Were those people,

your parents? You must have been glad to see them" Doctor Michie said, referring to

Yukino and Joichi, George stopped writing and smirked keeping his head down, so

the sorrow couldn't be seen. "Nah, those were just friends of the family, my parents can't

see me, they're busy people" George said, finishing up his will.

"I see, well,we'll put this in a safe place, we sometimes hold wills for very ill

patients such as yourself, to give back to them, or give to the family after surgery,

depending on the out come" Doctor Michie said, rolling the paper up tying a bow to

it, "Get some rest, you can have some pills to relax, surgery isn't far away"

Doctor Michie said, before walking away, leaving George alone in the room once

again.

*I should just stop with all this, and get it over with now* George thought, his face hot,

and eyes back misted, as he looked at the tubes, that, if unhooked, could leave him

cold and dead, which was how he felt inside at the moment anyhow.


	20. Chapter 20 Broken Blues

"George's is going to be so excited!" Miwako said happily, "Excited? George? More like smug"

Arashi said with a laugh, "I hope he laughs when he sees the finished suit" Isabella said,

"Because he laughs when he's happy?" Miwako asked, "That's exactly right" Isabella said, "Even if he

doesn't laugh, at least he's calm" Arashi said, "That's one of his many good traits" Isabella said

smiling with Miwako, "I hope he gets out before the prom...He's been gone too long" Arashi said,

"I'm sure he'll be out soon" Isabella thought, as they walked to George's room. "I hope we're not too  
late" Miwako said, "If so, we could always wait till his surgery is over" Arashi suggested, while Isabella  
knocked on the door. "No answer..." Isabella mumbled, "Just open up!" Arashi said, Isabella slowly opened  
the door, seeing George looking at the wall, his eyes half opened.  
"George" Isabella said warmly, "So we aren't too late!" Miwako said happily, "Look what we've got" Arashi  
said grinning, walking over with a box, the suit inside, along with accessories.  
George slowly looked over, feeling himself heat up some seeing his friends, and hearing their kind voices.  
After the incident with his parents, and his suicidal thoughts after that, he was feeling emotional,  
especially with the pills he just took making him slightly woozy.  
"Hi guys" George said sweetly, surprising his guest

"Hey George, before we show you what we've brought, how are you feeling?" Isabella asked,  
"Come on over everyone, I feel fine" George said, Arashi glanced at Miwako, as they walked  
over, both looking a bit confused. "Are you sure you're fine?" Arashi asked, sitting down,  
"Yes, I'm fine, because you guys are here" George said smiling, "That's so sweet!" Miwako  
said happily, while Isabella and Arashi looked worried,  
Miwako hopped up, and leaned over giving George a hug, he hugged her back, softly,  
Arashi frowned at that.

"Are you just feeling flirty?" Arashi asked, Isabella elbowed him for the comment,  
George looked at Arashi shocked, and a little sad, which took Arashi back.  
"I just want to hold my friends before I have surgery" George said sadness clear  
in his voice, which made his friends look at him surprised, and a little sympathtic.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that George" Arashi mumbled, "George, did the Doctor  
tell you something, that maybe freaked you out?" Isabella asked, "Not much...  
Why does it have to be some tradgic news for me to be nice to my friends?  
Maybe I'm just being affectionate" George said, Isabella kissed his forehead,  
but instead of George just looking at her like normal, he grabbed her, and hugged her  
too, Isabella got a little shocked, but hug him back, even blushing a bit.  
"Everythings going to be okay George" She said soothingly, "Thankyou, thank all of you"  
George said smiling a bit, Miwako nudged Arashi, "Aren't you going to hug Georgie?"  
Miwako asked, "Huh? Uh..." Arashi said nervously, "Arashi doesn't have to if  
he doesn't want to, I'm not going to force anything" George said,  
"Come on Arashi! What's one hug going to do?" Miwako asked pushing him over,  
Arashi looked at George, whom had a lazy smile on his face,  
their eyes caught for a moment, and Arashi could see that sadness and pain there,  
which shocked him, and kept him in a daze for a bit, his mind questioning it,  
but George quickly broke the stare, seeing the confused and sympathetic look on  
Arashi's face intensify.

*After all these terrible things, I guess it wouldn't hurt, to give one comforting hug*  
Arashi thought, leaning in, giving him a one armed hug, while still being curious  
as to why, George was being so emotional, it just wasn't like him. George embraced Arashi with both arms holding  
him tightly, "Thanks for being my friend Arashi" George said quietly in his ear,  
even though he tired to sound happy, Arashi could still hear the ache his voice held.  
Arashi was the first to let go, leaning back seeing George smile closing his eyes.  
*He's hiding something* Arashi thought.  
"Ohhhh! George look! We finished the suit" Miwako said, while him and Arashi  
were hugging, Miwako and Isabella had set the suit on a maniquine for George to  
see.

"Oh" George gasped, looking over the model, it was just as he wanted it, and it looked  
wonderful, but somehow, instead being impressed with himself, he was more so grateful  
of what energy his friends put into it, all that work just for him, it was bittersweet,  
as much as he tried to just enjoy it, he couldn't without feeling somewhat guilty.  
*They were doing all this for you, and you were about to take your own life, how pathetic*  
George thought, as he looked over the suit, a smile on his face, although with the  
look in his eyes, one might think of the smile as phycotic.

"Its wonderful, I can see how much work you all put into it" George said still smiling,  
Arashi frowned, while Isabella and Miwako smiled too, and were thanking George for the compliments.  
*There's something seriously wrong...* Arashi thought staring at George frowning with concern.

"And now I have a surprise for you all- In the form of more work" George said, "Huh?"  
Miwako said, "What do you mean Georgie?" Isabella asked, "The dress, I've finished it"  
George said, getting everyones attention, they gathered around him, seeing the beautiful  
design.

The dress was a dazzling white, with a rainbow lace petie coat, that stuck out just enough,  
underneath, it had a silky sash for the womens waist, which also had the pastle colors,  
bringing a pop to the classy dress, it was a sleeveless dress, with a sweetheart neckline,  
the top had slightly brighter colored butterflys, all color of the rainbow, that got  
smaller and more faded into the white of the dress, as it got midway to the sash.  
The dress had a cream fur coat that went with it, in case the spring night got chilly,  
or for a tocch of extra class, there was a bracelet that looked as though it was made  
of shimmering multi colored pearls, it aslso came with dazzling pearl earrings,  
a white clutch, with a similar butterfly design, like the dress, with a faded golden chain  
to put across the shoulder if needed. There were a pair of white sandals, with two  
and a half inch heel, the sandals wrapped up the leg, just under the calf,  
and on top of the foot, in the middle of the sandal, was a big butterfly, each one made  
of pearls, each pearl a different color to make up the butterfly.

George's friends stood there in awe, taking the beautiful, elegant design in.  
"Even on a hospital bed, you can produce something like this..." Arashi said  
shocked, "You really are a genius George, this is spactaciular, "Pure Fun", is  
sure to sell, when you really start making the line" Isabella said happily,  
"Pure Fun?" Miwako repeated confused, "Is the name George thought of, for  
clothes like this. The white and light rainbow colors, he said he'd like to make  
more clothes with this image, but different styles" Isabella explained,  
"It sure is pretty, I want a dress like this!" Miwako said excited, "Wow  
and just in time for Spring and Summer too, If he really gets into it, I'm sure  
these would be selling like crazy, for parties, birthdays, weddings, and all  
sorts of junk" Arashi said grinning.

George slowly closed his book back up. "So, do you think we can get it done?  
I've already gotten started on some of the accessories" George said, trying to  
change the subject, from the supposed on going "Pure Fun" line, which made his stomach sink a little,  
"We'll do our best George" Isabella promised, "What's a few more sleepless nights?  
We'll have it done if we work really hard" Arashi said, "We can go shopping for  
some of the material today!" Miwako said. "Then its settled, when everythings finished  
be sure to take a picture or two, for me" George said, grabbing his friends who were  
close around his bed, in for a group hug. Which Isabella took even though she'd gotten  
a bit surprised, Miwako just took warmly, and Arashi took awkwardly.

Just as Arashi was about to let go, him and George's eyes met once again,  
but this time they both froze, it was a little sickening looking in George's  
once dazzling blue eyes, now they seemed so far away, so sad, and somehow  
George could tell what Arashi could see, and that just made matters worse,  
George's eyes misted over, just before everyone pulled away from the warm hug,

Before Arashi could quickly try to ask the serious question, as to why George's  
behavior had been so strange, some Nurses came in, announcing they had to get George ready for surgery  
now, and kicked Miwako, Isabella and Arashi out.  
Arashi tried to give George one last look, but George quickly turned his head,  
almost as if he were embarrassed.


	21. Chapter 21 Over or Begining?

Isabella, Miwako and Arashi soon went back into George's room, after he was moved into the room for surgery,

to start work in there, carefully crafting the dress. "Isabella? How long do you think George's gonna be in there?"

Miwako asked sadly,

"I'm not sure Miwako, last I heard, they were gonna try to rush the rest of his surgieres, so he wouldn't have a chance to get

sicker" Isabella said, "Oh...Are we gonna wait for him?" Miwako asked, "We should talk to him as soon as possible"

Arashi muttered, "Hmm? Why?" Isabella asked, Miwako looked Arashi's way too,

"He seemed...off when we were in there" Arashi said, "How so?" Miwako asked, "Didn't you two notice? He was being

affectionate, and friendly. That's not like George, he's a nice guy, but he doesn't show it, like that..." Arashi

said frowning, "Well, maybe it was some medicine he had, it might of made him woozy" Isabella suggested,

"Maybe" Arashi grumbbled, "I'm sure he'll be back to normal next time we see him, until then, let's finish this

dress for him, its a small price to pay, to hear him laugh again" Isabella said smiling foundly remembering

his laugh, "Miwako will try her best!" Miwako said getting to work, *I hope he is laughing when he gets out*

Arashi thought, getting a glimps of George's shatttered eyes in his head, *And not crying...* He thought,

feeling his stomach twist as he worked.

~After not eharing anything about George, the three soon left for home, trying to comfort each other,

before they parted ways and continued working, now with the prom so close, they had to work harder,

knowing instead of being there with George, he'd rather for them to make his dress for him~

(George's Pov)

When Arashi stared into my eyes, before the Nurses came in, I thought I'd break down right there

and start crying, I still felt hurt from my parents basically telling me they'd let me die there.

I came to terms that they wern't ever going to be close with me, I accepted that long ago,

But as it was right then, I felt too emotional, especially with contemplating suscide, I was wrecking

my brain, Why would I even think something like that? I've always tried to be calm, about everything

but it wasn't working now...I was mixed up, but I tried to hide it, I hope Arashi doesn't remember

that look in my eyes, when I get out of surgery...If I get out.

Nurses hands are all over me, getting me prepped for surgery, normally I'd flirt with them all

enjoying all the attention, but right now I feel vacant, I can't really think straight about

anything, all I could do was worry about if Arashi caught me, or not. I'm takin out

of the room, down cold halls, with people mumbbling over me, they take me into the room

for surgery, a light only on the table where I'd be laying, I feel my nerves start to jitter,

But I'm not sure what I'm afraid of, do I want to die or live?

I can't answer my own questions, as I'm laid down, and I see doctor Michie's face over

me. "Its time for your heart surgery Mr Johji, we might have to do brain surgery as well,

but don't worry we'll do our best" Doctor Michie says, I stare at him blankly, even though

I feel scared inside, I see Nurses about to put a mask on me, as more start to open my shirt

exposing my chest, "Wait, Don't give him the full dose of Anesthesia, we have to keep him

partially awake for this, in case from these extrem surgiers his body starts to go into a

coma, at least if he's still sort of awake, we could tell if he's going into one or not"

Doctor Michie whispered, I barely heard him, but his words scared me, There's no way I'm

staying awake for my surgery I thought, they started to give me the Anesthesia which I inhaled,

I closed my eyes ready to fall asleep. After a few minutes I felt more pain then I ever had in my life,

My eyes pop back open, I find I can only move my eyes now, and twitch my fingers,

I glance down to see the Doctor cutting into my chest, I'm in terrible pain, but I can't

even scream, my mouth won't move, I can't move my face muscles either, so I'm pretty

sure I can't even show the terror on my face, their ripping into my flesh and I see

my blood spilling out, other doctors covered with mask, and wearing gloves wiped it up,

they keep going further into me, and every part of my body I can move is going crazy, it hurts

so bad, and I feel like I'm watching a horror movie, starring myself, I can't really look

away either, not only cause I can't move my head, but the pain that keeps stinging me like

hundreds of bees, using their stingers to slowly chip away my flesh, keep's my mind telling

me to look that way, even though I don't want to see, I can't help it.

Finally they get to my ribs, and I can see them clear as day, and its making me sick,

I feel like I'm going to vomit and cry at the same time, but I do neither, I see

doctors moving, and hear them mumbbling to one another, the loudest sound I can hear

is my skin being ripping through, and the beat of my heart, now I see someone with a strange

tool, labled "Bone Saw", I see him inching towards my ribs, and now I know what he's doing,

SCRAAPPPPE! I hear the chilling sound of my own rib cage being sawed and ripped into,

I am screaming now, although it probably sounds like a muffled whisper to them,

they won't stop, no matter how much I'm trying to plead, I don't want this anymore,

I want to be left alone to die, it hurts too bad, and now I'm dissapointed with myself

for complaining so much, but I can't care about that so much, I can't focus on anything

at the moment, my mind is throwing everything around in my head, and I feel like I'm starting

to black out, as they open the last rib they need exposing my heart. I hear frantic muffling

then feel a electric pulse zap through my body, once twice then three times! I'm back awake now

and all my nerves are jittering, as my eyes look around, I see people looking down at me

eyebrows furrowed, before getting back to work, they have all sorts of scoopes, knifes,

and neddles and they're all coming towards my heart, they're working fast and I feel all of it,

and I hear the sickening squish of my own heart pounding, I just want it all to be over

with, this is the most painful, and disturbing moment I've **EVER** been in, and I have to try

to force myself to calm down so my heart won't beat so fast, since I'm pretty sure one wrong move

and I'd be a gonner, then all this would be for nothing, and that's a bad thing, I guess...

After what feels like hours (Even though I know they couldn't have worked on my heart that long)

I feel and see them seal me up, I see Doctor Michie saying something towards me, but I can't make

out what he said, I feel a extra puff of Anesthesia hit my mouth and nose, and I start to pass

out, my body still feeling horrible, and my mind numb and insane. (George's pov over)

~It'd been days since George's double surgery, and no one was allowed to see him, since they

were such harsh surgeries, he needed time to recover, but his friends used that time to

finish the dress, even working during lunch, in school to finish George's design, it was

now the day of the dance, which would start that night. Arashi, Isabella, and Miwako had

just finished the dress, and were leaving out of the studio, to go to the hospital,

and tell George, unsure if they could go in that day or not

"I really hope he's up today!" Miwako said, "I'm sure we all do, but try not to get too disappointed,

if we're sent away again" Arashi said, "I'll try not too" Miwako said, "its so beautiful out here,

Spring is getting more and more vibrant...I wish George could see it" Isabella said,

"Maybe he can today, try not to be pessimistic" Arashi said, "I'll always try to keep good spirits,

when it comes to George" Isabella said.

Jut as they were rounding a corner, someone spoke.

"Isabella?" The person said surprised, "Seiji?" Isabella said surprised, "Huh? What are you doing here?"

Miwako asked surprised, "I was just about to go to the studio" Seiji said running his fingers

through his golden locks,

"What for?" Arashi asked, "For George, I haven't seen him or heard from him, in forever" Seiji said,

"So, shouldn't you be focused on work?" Arashi asked, "Arashi!" Miwako scolded, "You won't have

any luck looking in the studio, he hasn't been there for weeks either" Isabella said,

"Oh? Is young Koizumi, going on strike or something?" Seiji asked, "Nothing like that,

its kind of a long story what happened though" Isabella said sadly.


	22. Chapter 22 Party Pooper

Isabella filled Seiji in on George's conditions, which he took in surprised, never once dreaming something like that happened to one of his  
best students.  
"We were actually going to see him" Isabella said, "Are you gonna come too?" Miwako asked, but before Seiji could answer Arashi quickly  
spoke up.

"George doesn't want just, everyone coming to visit him, we should at least see how he is before we invite a parade in" Arashi said,  
getting everyone's gaze on him, before Isabella and Miwako could slightly scolded him, Seiji spoke.

"Very well...But please buy Young Koizumi a Get Well gift for me" Seiji said handing Isabella a small stack of cash,  
"I will, and try not too worry much about him" Isabella said, Seiji nodded, about to leave, when he noticed the pretty  
dress in plastic Arashi was holding.

"Is that a dress of Koizumi's?" He asked gasping, "It is! Its for the prom queen!" Miwako said smiling, Arashi scowled at her,  
but she didn't notice, "Well its gorgeous, I can't wait to see it on the lucky women...Goodbye for now" Seiji said  
waving, Isabella and Miwako waved, while Arashi looked away, the three soon left for the hospital.

"Arashi, why so grumpy, shouldn't we try to be smiley for George?" Miwako asked poking her cheeks, "I'm not grumpy I'm angry! Because  
you two are broadcasting George's business everywhere!" Arashi said angrily,

"Arashi, Seiji is a dear friend of George's, I'm sure he doesn't mind if he knows" Isabella said, "Yeah well, if he wanted  
him to know, he would have told him" Arashi said, "George isn't the kind to tell anyone something like this,  
we wouldn't have known if I wasn't the one to take him to the clinic" Isabella said, "Regardless, George didn't  
get a say about this one, and besides that, Seiji isn't the only one who's gonna know this" Arahi said,  
"What do you mean?" Miwako asked as they rode the elevator.

"He could tell anyone about that, he might be George's "friend", but he wasn't here with him, like we were,  
he doesn't know how to handle a situation like this for him" Arashi said, surprising the girls, Miwako  
suddenly giggled, making Arashi frown, "You've really gotten close to George Arashi, its really nice"  
Miwako said, embarrassing Arashi, "Is now the time for that?" He asked frustrated.

"Well its too late to change it now, let's not tell George that we told anyone, in case he didn't want  
Seiji to know" Isabella said, Arashi shrugged looking away, and Miwako nodded.

They soon got to George's room, and were met with the familiar Nurse standing there.  
"Hi!" Miwako said, "Sup?" The Nurse said, "We're here to see George" Arashi said,  
"I guessed that...But you can't see him, sorry, Doctor Michie's orders" She said,  
"Is George still that bad? Can't he even open his eyes?" Isabella asked concerned,  
"Doesn't matter, you guys can't go in" The Nurse said,

"Listen here!" Arashi was saying, before Miwako covered his mouth, the Nurse squinting her  
eyes at him, "Can you tell us when we can see him?" Isabella asked hopefully,  
The Nurse shrugged, "When I hear something, I'll contact ya'll" She said, "Thankyou  
very much" Isabella said, before guiding her friends away, all soon out of the  
hospital.

"That's that" Isabella said sadly, "If you two had've let me speak!" Arashi said,  
"Then we would have be thrown out" Isabella said, "Its no fair! If we don't hear  
from George today, us, and everyone from school would have seen his dress, before he  
did!" Miwako said pouting, "Its okay, I still plan to take pictures" Arashi said,  
"How about we take a small video, when we first come in, when the King and Queen are crowned,  
things like that, so he can see when he gets better" Isabella suggested, "Yeah! That's a  
great Idea!" Miwako said, "Good, Miwako come wth me to buy the camera, and Arashi you  
drop the dress off at school" Isabella said, "Right!" They both said, the gang soon  
splitting up.

~That evening, Arashi met at Miwako's house, were her and Isabella were finishing up getting  
dressed for prom, Miwako wearing a gradient pink sparkly, short dress, and Isabella wearing  
a long classy purple, Arashi came in a plaid yellow suit with a black tie~

"Well You both look lovely" Isabella said smiling, as they left to prom, after Miwako's sister  
had taken pictures of them all, "Thanks!" Miwako said, "You look nice too Isabella" Arashi  
said, "Thank you very much" Isabella said, "It still feels weird" Miwako said, "Huh?"  
Arashi said, "Going to prom without George..." Miwako said, "I know, but don't worry,  
I'm sure he'll be fine soon, and we'll be going places together again" Isabella said,  
"Yeah, just try and have a good time Miwako" Arashi said, "Okay" Miwako said.

They soon arrived to the party, when they came in, Isabella turned on the camera starting to  
record, when they came in, they heard applause right away, which surprised them.

"The heck?" Arashi said, Miwako looked around surprised, and Isabella kept recording,  
"There they are!" The DJ said, the lights were pointed on the confused three,  
"Some of the people responsible, for the most beautiful dress, ever made, Let's  
Make some noise for PARAKISSS!" The Dj shouted, making the crowd clap, whistle  
and cheer.

Students parted for them, at the end of the line stood the King and Queen, wearing the beautiful  
dress and suit made, their makeup perfect, wearing warm smiles on their faces. Arashi, Miwako  
and Isabella slowly walked up still confused. "We just wanted to thank you from the bottom of  
our hearts, for letting us wear these gorgeous clothes" The Queen said, "These are some of  
the best things I've seen, it really is a honor" The King said, both smiling, as the rest of the  
party clapped, the three gave each other some confused glances, not expecting that big of a reaction.

"May I have your attention?" Seiji asked standing on the stage, the students pushed forwards,  
having Arashi, Miwako and Isabella in the front, with the King and Queen. "Let us honor one of  
our most promising Classmates and Students, and dance to a mix of some of his old favorite songs"  
Seiji said, causing them to cheer once more, while Arashi frowned looking at Miwako and Isabella,  
both looking confused. "We Love You Koizumi George!" Seiji said kissing at the crowd, pulling a string, having a huge  
picture of George get rolled down, for everyone to see. George was standing there in a elegant suit,  
winking having peace fingers over his heart, confetti fell from the sky, and the Dj put:Can't  
Blame a Girl for Trying:By Sabrerina Carpenter, on, students started dancing to the song,  
as they passed by Isabella, Miwako and Arashi, they'd give complements to them on the dress,  
or say something about how they hoped for George's survival.

Arashi grabbed Isabella and Miwako, navigating them away from the people, out into the halls,  
the music sounding from behind the doors.  
"Alright, what the heck was that in there!?" Arashi asked clearly frustrated, "Wasn't it sweet?  
I didn't know everyone cared this much about George" Miwako said smiling, her face red,  
Isabella turned off the camera, "I see what you mean Arashi..." Isabella said, while Miwako  
looked confused, "I told you we couldn't trust that guy! Now the whole Dang school knows what  
happneded!" Arashi shouted, "At least they don't know how emotional George had gotten towards  
the end" Isabella reminded him, "Like that frikin matters!" Arashi yelled, making Miwako wince.

"I don't see what's so bad...They care about George" Miwako said, "That's not all there is Miwako"  
Arashi said, "George wouldn't want this, you see he'd only want the big party in his honor  
if if was because of the success of his clothes, not because of his condition" Isabella explained,  
"Oh...They're only doing this because George is sick?" Miwako asked, "Yes, and I believe George  
would be very disapointed, to not get everyones true opinions on the clothes, he worked so hard  
to design" Isabella said sadly, "Yep!" Arashi said still angry, "Well what are we going to do?"  
Miwako asked, "I'd rather bail on this whole party, after giving captain stupid a punch in his face!"  
Arashi said, "Now, now, Seiji was only trying to help, you said it yourself, he doesn't know how  
to handle things with George in these situations" Isabella said softly,  
"Then he should've backed off!" Arashi shouted, making both girls flinch a bit.

"Let's just go Arashi, we all need to cool off anyways" Miwako said, "We can't just leave"  
Isabella said quietly, getting confused looks from her friends, "We have to get George's  
clothes first" Isabella said, "I'll go in and get them now!" Arashi said, "Don't be too  
rough, just say something came up, me and Miwako will wait for you outside" Isabella said,  
"Yeah yeah. I'll be there soon" Arashi said rolling back his sleeves, pushing the doors back open.  
Fashion:By Jon Bellion, blaring as he came in, the girls went the other way, going outside,  
in the brisk Spring night air.

"I hope Arashi isn't too mean..." Miwako said, "Don't worry Miwako" Isabella said, getting out  
her phone, "What ya doing?" Miwako asked leaning up to see, "I'm turning my phone back on,  
I turned it off at your house, since we were going to the party" Isabella said, then she suddenly  
frowned, "Something wrong?" Miwako asked, "No, I just have a few text" Isabella said scrolling to  
read them. "Hey, are you busy right now? Could you bring a extra pillow from my house?" She read,  
then gasped, "George texted!?" Isabella said surprised, "What! Really!?" Miwako asked surprised,  
Isabella scrolled seeing another, "Izzy? I guess your at the party...Whenever you get out,  
come to my house, the hospitals really uncomfortable, could really use that pillow" She read,  
"We've got to go get it!" Miwako said, "You think he's still awake?" Isabella asked, not  
able to help her relieved smile, "He said whenever we got out, come on we gotta!" Miwako said,  
just as Arashi came out, the clothes with him.

"Were going to pick up pillows for George!" Miwako screamed at him, "What are you talking about?"  
Arashi asked, "George texted earlier asking for pillows" Isabella said, Arashi's face brightened,  
"Well come on let's go!" Arashi said excited, "Let's get his clothes cleaned before we get there"  
Isabella suggested, "Okay!" Miwako said, "Oh! Let's hurry!" Arashi said, they all scrambled to  
meet their friend, in the hospital, excited that he seemed okay after such extreme surgeries.


	23. Chapter 23 A Prince's Recovery

Arashi, Miwako and Isabella all met in front of George's apartment door, the fresh suit and dress with them. "I hope George isn't hooked  
up to many tubes at the hospital..." Miwako said, while Arashi unlocked George's apartment door, "It doesn't matter, if he's  
well enough to text, and know what he wants, I'm sure he's fine, and will get any tubes out straight away!" Isabella said smiling,  
"Let's hope so, I have a milion things I wanna say to him" Arashi said opening the door, letting Miwako and Isabella in before he shut  
it once again.

"Like what Arashi?" Miwako asked, "Just stuff, ya know, hello, how are you, just see if he's okay" Arashi said looking away  
embarassed, Miwako giggled, "I just hope he's still awake when we get there-" Isabella was saying, but stopped her speech  
abruptly, "What's wrong Isabella?" Miwako asked, "I'm sorry, it just seems so spooky, so empty in here without George..."  
Isabella said, looking around the quiet and dark place, "I get what ya mean" Arashi said, looking over the place,  
flashbacks to him and George hanging out, eating and playing games flashed in his head, those were some of the last  
times he saw him laugh, and it hurt him now too. "Don't worry! We'll be able to see him soon! Let's hurry to his room  
for the pillows!" Miwako said excited.

The three made their way to George's old room, Arashi bracing himself as Miwako energetically opened the door, stepping into  
the dark room, hearing Me and My Broken Heart, By:Rixton playing on his sterio, the canopy down around his old bed. "Who the heck left George's  
music on?" Arashi asked, going over to turn it off, "We were the lat ones in Arashi, and we didn't touch anything"  
Miwako said looking around curiously, "Don't worry about that for now, everything else seems to be in place, let's  
just get the pillows so we can go see George" Isabella said, "Okay!" Miwako said turning the light on, while  
Arashi went to open the canopy silky curtains.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Arashi shouted, alerting the girls, who came by his sides, also in shock with what they saw.  
"Ge-George?" Isabella gasped, "What are you doing here!" Miwako asked her eyes huge, "Trying to get a little  
rest" George responded, a small coy smirk on his face, "When were you gonna tell us you were out, you little  
jerk!" Arashi asked still clearly in shock, "I didn't think I had to, I just let you find me" George said,  
Arashi couldn't help but smile, feeling George's smarmy behavior endearing now, before he could get emotional,  
he already heard Miwako start crying.

"You're out! You're really out!" She weeped, before reaching out to hug him, her face red and eyes teary,  
Isabella smiled warmly, her own eyes tearing up as well seeing him out, the world just felt so right,  
and so warm in that moment, and a few tears of joy slipped out. George lightly patted Miwako's back,  
as she held him, she finally let go still wiping her eyes, "You're wearing clothes too! Look Arashi he's  
wearing Pajamas!" Miwako squealed looking at George's black and gray striped Pj's. "George, I guess this  
goes without saying but...We all really missed you" Arashi said sincerely, his voice slightly choked  
up too, "Yes George, but I'd like to ask something" Isabella said, getting everyones attention.

"How did you get here, and how's your condition?" Isabella asked not wanting bad news, but at the same,  
knew they'd have to get the details.

"I didn't have anyone to drive me, so I got the paramedic's to do that and help me in...As for my conditions"  
George said, his eyes half shut looking away.

"My bodies still trashed, I'm still suppose to manage my blood sugar somewhat, I can't walk normally due  
to the surgiries, so I'll need crutches for a while, I'm not suppose to do any strenuous activity,  
physically or mentally, they said to give reports on how my brain and heart is working, so they'll  
know if I need to come back, but other then that, I'm fine" George said, finishing with a cheap smile.

"Well don't worry dear, we're all on call if you need **anything** " Isabella said warmly, "That's right  
George!" Miwako said, "We're just glad you're feeling a little better" Arashi said, slowly and gently  
patting George's soft hair. George looked away, before speaking again.

"Oh hey, one thing I was excited for, that won't get ruined by all this hospital junk" George said  
sounding somewhat peacful, "My dress and suit, how'd they do? Let me see the pictures" George said  
with a small smile, his three frineds shared a nervous worried look, thinking of the clothes.


	24. Chapter 24 A Prince's Issues

"Right Now George?" Miwako asked uneasy, "Yeah you don't wanna see those now" Isabella said, "We took a video instead of pictures  
anyways" Arashi said, "You did? That's even better, let me see the video" George said, "Aren't you tired? Its late, you just  
got out, you need your rest" Isabella said, "But-" George was saying getting slightly confused, "Just go to sleep George!"  
Miwako said smiling, "Yeah, we want you to be much better, really fast" Arashi said, "Um...Alright" George said sounding unsure.

"Well, before you go to bed, do you need anything?" Isabella asked smiling kindly, "I'm fine" George said tucking under the covers  
some, "Are you cold?" Miwako asked, "Just a touch Miwako" George said, "Is your sugar down? Do you need medicine, something sweet?"  
Isabella asked, "Maybe you should check it?" Miwako said, "..." George was silent looking away, "Could you all just get me another  
blanket?" George asked, "Sure thing!" Miwako said racing out, "Miwako! Don't run through his house" Isabella scolded,  
following the child like girl, while Arashi sat next to George.

"Can we talk?" Arashi asked staring ahead at the wall, "Haven't we already?" George asked, "That's not what I mean George...I wanted  
to ask if you're okay" Arashi said, "I'm fine" Geoge responded dryly, "Are you?" Arashi asked looking down at his friend,  
"What are you saying? Its like you don't know me at all, something like this doesn't bother me" George said, putting his gaze  
away as he smirked, "I do know you, more then now, then ever before...And I know that, you're a expert at hiding things"  
Arashi said, "Am I?" George said pretending to not take Arashi seriously.

"George, I don't know everything with your parents, that hospital, or anything about your life, besides what you showed  
me, but I hope you understand this, no matter what, were gonna be friends, so instead of hiding and playing with everyones  
emotions, including your own, just...Let it out, because if you do" Arashi said putting his hand on his shoulder,  
making George stiffen, and look up at him slightly.  
"You won't be the only one left to pick up the pieces" Arashi told him honestly, those words stuck with him,  
they touched him some, bringing up old feelings he'd forgotten were even there, he was left to "Pick up  
the Pieces" Of his shattered self many times before, for being too honest, too trusting, to dependent,  
mostly with his parents, and that left a bad taste in his mouth, and a bad thought in his head.

Maybe George had abandonment issues, maybe that's why he usually made all his relationship impossible  
to last, because he was afraid of getting to close, and be left to "Pick up the Pieces" Alone,  
like when he was a child, maybe that's why he was so twisted. *Perhaps, even moreso now...* George  
thought, "Hey, George, did they give you something to check your blood suagr?" Arashi finally asked,  
after realizing George wasn't going to speak to him on the subject of, "Opening up" Again, even though  
the flamboyant self proclaimed Duke, was usually a open book.

"They, did, I have to prick my finger and the like" George said, showing Arashi the small device,  
"Its not suppose to hurt much, but the Doctors said I might be "Soft"" George said with a dry chuckle,  
"Want me to do it for you?" Arashi asked quietly, holding the small device, George just shrugged,  
so Arashi read the instructions, and pressed the device into George, enough to make him bleed,  
George watched Arashi attentively as he did so, quite calm at first, until he saw his own blood.

George started trembling some, but Arashi didn't notice, because he was looking at the numbers  
and instructions, to know what was happening to his friends sugar, George continued trembling,  
his mind going back to seeing his surgery, seeing his blood spill, his flesh getting ripped,  
the meaty sound, the grinding pain, those chilling bored eyes looming over him, was all too  
real, and it made his eyes widen, and heart start to pound, as his mind replayed the scene,  
and tricked him into feeling afraid again, he felt his hands getting clammy, and breaths getting  
shallow.

"George, are you okay?" Arashi asked frantic, looking over him concerned, Arashi's familiar voice  
snapped him back to reality, but his body still felt cold. "Just a little chilly" George said  
his voice a bit drowsy, "You should be, your blood sugars low, it says medicine, or something sweet should  
work" Arashi said, waiting for George's decision, even though George wasn't really hungry, due  
to his state of mind, he hadn't ate real food, since that potpie Isabella and Miwako got him,  
the first morning in the hospital. "Something to eat maybe" George said, Arashi was just about  
to leave for it, when Miwako came in.

"Here's a sheet! Isabella's finding the other blankets" Miwako said, Arashi looked from her, to  
George, "Hey Miwako, go to the kitchen, and get George something sweet, he needs it right away"  
Arashi said, "Right!" Miwako said giving Arashi the sheet, leaving the room, Arashi put it over George,  
still sitting beside him.  
"What are you trying to do?" George asked, curious as to why Arashi never left,  
"Trying to stay by your side, till you tell me what's wrong" Arashi said,  
"You'll be sitting here for a while then, cause I'm fine" George said,  
Arashi shrugged, "I don't mind it" Arashi responded, lightly patting George's  
sore chest, before looking away, waiting for Miwako and Isabella.


	25. Chapter 25 My Thought's Aren't Yours

The days went by, as Arashi, Miwako and Isabella tried to take care of their sick friend,

he wouldn't ask for much though, and would always tell them, in a somewhat cold manner,

that they were doing that, on their own free will, and could leave and never come back,

whenever they wished. Miwako and Isabella just thought he was being normal, just in a

bad mood, but Arashi knew somewhat their had to be something else wrong, although

as days passed by, his determination to find what it was, out, fizzled away, and he was

just happy, George was out, and normal (For George).

"Its almost time, You'll be able to go to school soon" Arashi said he was sitting, on George's

couch with him, George was flipping through some newspaper, while Arashi spoke, use

to his friends switching out, to talk, and "Take care" Of him.

"Has anything interesting come up?" George asked, "Sorta, I mean, you know how to do a lot

of the stuff their teaching, since you read about it even on days off" Arashi said,

"I see" George said flipping a page, "Are you nervous?" Arashi asked looking at him,

"Of?" George asked, "Going back to school. You've probably been out for over a month"

Arashi said, "Do they harbor wild dogs there now?" George asked, "The heck?! Of course

not!" Arashi said confused, "Then why should I be nervous?" George asked calmly,

"You cheeky..." Arashi mumbled, before looking back at George, curiously.

"Hey, George...No fooling, aren't you a little nervous, you haven't been around large crowds for

a while, at least in the hospital you saw a few doctors, look at you now; You've been in

your house for days" Arashi said, "Well, I haven't exactly had anywhere to go" George said,

"What do you mean? You lived on the street before, you went out to eat, grocery shopping,

clothes shopping, material shopping, the Library, the Studio, you were getting dates, taking them everywhere-

What do you mean, no where to go?!" Arashi asked, "I'm taking a lot of medicine, and

shouldn't be on the road" George said, "Since when did you play by the rules?" Arashi mumbled,

"I'm not playing by anything, I'm just resting" George said, "Resting, Ha! You seem like some sort

of stuffy introvert" Arashi said, "No name calling in my house please" George said, with fake sadness,

Arashi nudged him a bit, making George look his way. "Bullying me again?" George asked still

messing with Arashi, but Arashi stopped him before he could say more, "Are you using this time

to make more Pure Fun clothes?" Arashi asked, George turned his gaze back to his news paper,

a spooky glint in his eyes. "Why're you asking?" George asked, "Cause, that's the only thing I can think

of, that you wouldn't be out and about for" Arashi said, "Well your wrong" George said grabbing

his cane, as he got up. (George had been on crutches for a while, but now upgraded to the cane,

which he didn't mind, as it matched his classy style anyway)

Arashi looked confused, but seeing George's serious demeanor, he backed off.

*He'll probably be back to normal after he gets back to school* Arashi thought.


	26. Chapter 26 The End Of Paradise?

"Ugh, why does George always have to be "fashionably" late?" Arashi asked, him, Miwako and Isabella, were inside

their school, standing in the halls waiting for George, the first bell had already rung, and other students were passing

them going to class, while they stood and waited for George. "Maybe he's having trouble" Isabella said concerned,

"But he said he'd come to school today all by himself" Miwako said, "Yeah but, he only recently got out of the hospital,

maybe he's still feeling drained" Isabella said, "Should we call him?" Miwako asked getting nervous as well,

"Why bother, he probably won't answer anyways..." Arashi mumbled, "Let's just go to class, maybe George decided

against coming to school, because of his condition" Isabella said, "Okay, I hope Georgey's alright though" Miwako said,

"Me too" Isabella said, the three soon got into class, sitting down just before the Teacher turned around, to take attendance. *I do hope he's okay* Isabella thought nervously, *I wonder if he got cold feet, and didn't want to come to school, and just didn't want to admit it* Arashi thought, *We could always see him after school!* Miwako thought

happily. (A little later in the day, the Seiji was about to give his students, their assignment) "Alight students put away those books, for this assignment you'll only need your-" Seiji was saying, but stopped cold a look of utter surprise on

his face, as he looked past he rest of the students, towards the door. "Good morning all~" George said stepping in

with his fancy suit and hat on, his cane in hand, as he strutted up to the Teachers desk, turning the students heads

as he walked by, even his friends looked astonished. "Mr Koizumi!" Seiji said surprised, "Hello there Seiji"

George said, "Your here- How do you feel?" Seiji asked standing up, "Obviously fine, I'm here aren't I?"

George asked smugly, his hat tilted just over his eyes, as he smiled. "Well were elated to have you back- Oh but

I'm not sure if you can do this work" Seiji said, "What do you mean? Just because I was in the hospital, doesn't

mean I cannot do school work now" George assured, "Well okay, but you probably don't have anything prepared"

Seiji said, "What do you mean?" George asked, "Well, I was just about to tell the students to come up and give a speech about, their thoughts on the arts, taught throughout this school- But you don't have anything prepared, it just wouldn't be fair Koizumi" Seiji said, "Oh, fear not, by the time you get to me, I'll have had something to say" George said, "Okay Koizumi, whatever you say, you may take your seat for now;And welcome back again" Seiji said, George just tipped

his hat, before going to sit down, in the empty seat between Isabella and Arashi. "So you finally decided to show up eh?" Arashi asked, "I was a bit busy" George said, "That's okay George, how are you feeling?" Isabella asked,

"I feel...Fine, I'm okay" George said, "That's good to hear" Miwako said happily, "Now, now, no more talking,

its rude to talk through someones speech" George said looking ahead, listening as the students spoke, one after another. *Hmm, George is acting a little strange, he didn't greet the other students, like before...Eh maybe he's just not feeling it* Arashi thought. (George ended up being the last student, to give his speech, being Seiji was trying to be kind enough to give him more time, to write up his speech like the other student, but even after all that time, George came up empty handed) "When ever your ready Mr Koizmi" Seiji said smiling sympathetically at his prize student, as the other students were at the edge of their seats, waiting for George's inspiring words. George cleared his throat, and took off his hat exposing his neatly cut blue hair, he put his hat over his heart and smiled at the crowd. "Friends, Students, Teacher;As you all know, designing and crafting clothes, has always been a passion of mine, its one of my favorite things to do in the world, something I could never get tired of, like all the forms of art taught here in our lovely school, clothes designing is a way to express yourself, and bring others into your world of beauty. For some art is a outlet from the real world, that at times, can get too hectic or too dull, taking someones art away, is like putting a hand over their mouth so they couldn't breath- And eventually the person suffocates and dies" George said, getting some slightly weary looks, which he ignored, continuing on with his speech. "Like every artist knows well, something as small as a not carefully thought out negative word, regarding their self expression could stifle them, as well as a false display, of gratitude towards, the persons art could make them stop designing all together- because without a true opinion the artist would never know how good or bad they've done, even with all the hard work, peoples neglectful words,

even with saying;Its in his or her best interest, even with saying "nice" things, trying to be kind to the artist, it only hurts them in the long run. And the artist instead of growing as a person, by hearing the honesty, the Artist will grow to hate the people putting on the false display of appreciation, and eventual stop crafting all together. Thank you" George said walking back to his seat, while everyone was left in shocked. Seiji soon recovered, and sent the students out after the school bell rung once more. None of the students dared speak to George, after that powerful speech, they just watched him and whispered, as he past by. (Now George, Isabella, Miwako and Arashi stood in the parking lot, where George's car was parked, and he was leaned against it, while his friends stood around him.) "So George, I guess we can officially welcome you back now" Isabella said, "Yes, thank you" George said, "How do you feel now George?" Miwako asked, "I still feel fine, thanks for asking" George said smirking, "Would you like us to come home with you?" Isabella asked, "Yeah we could fix you some dinner!" Miwako said smiling, "That won't be necessary" George said, getting into his car,

shutting the door. Arashi stared at George frowning, he thought back to one of the last times he saw him before surgery, how broken he looked, then when he talked to him on his first night home, it still seemed he was hiding something, even now he seemed so different, George was always one to speak his mind, no matter what, but the speech he gave in class seemed so dark, almost like he was threatening his classmates, or possibly just giving them some sort of message. "Arashi" George said, getting his attention, "Aye?" Arashi responded, "Just wanted to be sure you were listening before I leave" George said, getting everyones attention on him. "I wanted to say thanks again, for everything you've done for be, since I was in the hospital, especially with helping making the prom clothes" George said, "Your welcome George!" Miwako said, "We were glad to help" Isabella said, "We're just glad you aren't so sick anymore" Arashi said, *Or is he now sick in the head?* He thought, "Well, I just wanted to say, the video you shot was lovely" George said shocking everyone. *He saw it?* They all though nervously, "Anyhow" George said putting on his shades. "I expect to see you all at Paradise Kiss, this weekend" George said, starting up his car. *If he saw that video, then that must be the reason he said all those things in school, I've gotta say something!* Arashi thought,

"George!" Arashi shouted reaching out to him, but George already started speeding away, adjusting his shades one last time before he was out of sight.


End file.
